Get it Right
by jbfan1987
Summary: Karofsky wants to make things right, starting with Kurt. Will he get a chance, or will it be too late? If not, will anything happen? Guess you'll just have to read and see.
1. I Have to Make This Right

Get it Right

So, I lost a bet. Though I kind of purposely lost it, for reasons unknown. Guess my body just took over. It knows what it wants right?

Anyways, I lost the bet, and now I'm sitting here at Regionals. Aural intensity just preformed. I must admit they were decent, but I can definitely tell they picked those songs to please the judges. Then again, Sue's coaching them. Anything to win, right Sue?

The Warblers are next. As in, the Dalton Academy Warblers. As in, the school Kurt transferred to because I decided to kiss him, threaten to kill him, while trying to flirt, though it came off as harassment. Guess I need to work on that…anyways.

Guess I should back track here. I'm Dave. Or as most people know me, Karofsky. Now you may be wondering, 'why would Dave Karofsky, big time bully douche bag engage in a bet that, if he lost, would send him to sit through a Region competition for show choir?' Well the answer is simple. One, the bet was that I couldn't eat chocolate for a week straight and I thought 'Hey. That's simple enough,' not even taking into account that I'm like addicted to any sort of chocolate…I lost within an hour. Two, I kind of wanted to check it out anyway.

Yep. Your jaw is probably on the ground right now. Well pick it up and attach it back to your face. I, Dave Karofsky, am actually somewhat interested in Glee club. And, there it goes again. Might wanna get that checked out, man.

Granted, I wasn't always so interested. I used to think that the Glee club was just a waste of time and just plain stupid. But then came the championship game, and we had to do that stupid halftime show. I was happy, genuinely happy, for once in my life. I realized that I liked singing. Dancing was even better. I even found out that I'm good at it. It made me feel accomplished, like I was finally doing something right.

I've been thinking really hard about actually joining New Directions. I want that feeling back. I want to feel like I'm part of something really awesome, and something that I actually fully enjoy doing, instead of being in it because I want to be on top. Hopefully my friends would understand. But there's one problem. Hudson…Finn. Finn said that I'd have to clear things up with Kurt first. I don't know if I can yet. I feel guilty about what I did, embarrassed even. I just need time to come to terms with things first.

So as I said. I wanted to check it out. Well the competing part of it. The Warblers are taking the stage. There's Kurt. Dear God, he looks even more amazing now. And the Prep School uniform doesn't look bad either…not to mention it adds an extra little…naughty thoughts. Back to the performance. Candles by Hey Monday. No way. I love this song like you wouldn't believe. I see Kurt step out. He got a solo, which means he'll be singing, which also means my day has been made. His voice is so beautiful. Yep. Beautiful. I used the word.

I get lost for a moment. Until I hear a voice that isn't Kurt's. It's Blaine's. Of course he would have a solo too. He steps out and takes his place next to Kurt. And then…they start singing to each other. Oh God. They're together. I know it. No one sings with that kind of chemistry without having something going on behind the scenes.

No.

No. He can't have him. I liked Kurt first. I loved him first.

I have to talk to Kurt. I have to make this right.

**Ok so this is my first story ever. I'm actually in the process of going through this story, fixing what I think needs fixed and then perhaps even continuing it and finishing it. Problem is, I wrote and haven't updated this since 2011. I've lost my plan for this story, and my writing is probably a little rusty. Hopefully by going through this and editing it, I'll find my juice again. So, stay with me.**

**-Paige **


	2. Why Does the World Hate Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters; If I did, it'd be soo much different. Enjoy :)**

I almost ran after them straight after they got off stage. But, believe it or not, I have a brain and decided to use it. I thought through the situation, weighed my options, and thought it'd be ten times better to NOT run after them. I needed air though. I had to get away. So I walked into the lobby area, and hoped with all my heart that The Warblers decided to stay backstage until the awards were handed out.

But, obviously, the world can't give me a break. Why does the world hate me?

Not five seconds after walking into the lobby, I see Kurt and Blaine leading the Warblers into the auditorium. I wonder if I have super powers. If I just concentrate on Blaine long and hard enough, maybe he'll just explode. Mmm...nah that's too messy. Not to mention, blood and mixed with guts really kinda gross me out...

I didn't have enough time to think about other ways to murder Blaine without extreme grossness, because I was knocked over by Finn. Ok so not only does the world hate me, the universe has it out for me, too. Awesome.

"Sorry, man. Didn't see where I was—Karofsky?"

Shit. "Hey, uh, how's it going?" I said, chuckling nervously….shit I'm screwed.

"Don't give me that crap Karofsky. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Lost a bet. Turns out I have an unhealthy addiction to chocolate. You guys are about to perform right?"

My question was met with an instantly confused face. Ha, a confused Hudson is so fun to look at. "Um, yeah. Going to warm up right now actually."

"That's cool. Guess I'd better get a good seat then."

"Yeah. You do that. Um, so uh, you haven't seen Kurt have you?"

Yeah…just saw him walk in with the guy whose insides I have just imagined all over the...Oh my God I got it. "I just saw him walk in with Blaine. But that's another reason I'm here. You said I had to clear things up with Kurt before I could join Glee. I've thought a lot about it, and decided that I've never felt as happy as I did when we performed at halftime at the championship. I want to join, so I'm hoping I'll get a chance to talk to Kurt."

That face, still so funny. However, my amusement wavered as Finn finally understood my intentions. No more confused face. Thanks Hudson for killing my amusement. "That's great Karofsky! Okay, well that gives me time to talk to the guys and ease them into letting you in. You just go talk to Kurt. I have to go now. Good luck though." He was smiling whenever he said this. One thing you have to love about Hudson. He's always willing to look past what people have done. Maybe he'll become a friend, because I know as soon as I join, I won't have Az anymore.

I offered a small smile back."You too, man. Tell the others that I said break a leg."

"Well, they kinda need those to dance and stuff. So."

Dear lord. "Break a leg means good luck Hudson. I thought you being in show choir and going out with Rachel for that long, you woulda known that."

"Oh. That explains a lot. Well thanks," he said, smiling once again. He has a nice smile, but God he is dumb.

I watch him walk away. Then it dawns on me that I have to talk to Kurt. Well. Its now or never.

I walk in the auditorm. I see there's an empty seat behind him and Blaine. That never option is looking really good right now.


	3. I'm Sorry

**Don't own Glee, but I wish I did. Imagine getting the chance to work with those actors every day and then getting to control what their characters to ;)**

I didn't actually get a chance to talk to Kurt before New Directions perform because I was spending so much time trying to make up my mind if I even wanted to attempt to apologize yet. So I took the seat behind him with the full intention to talk to him after the preformance.

Crap. Slick saw me. We made eye contact and I tried my hardest to beg him not to tell Kurt I was there. Though, due to the whole 'world not loving me thing', Blaine immediately leaned over and whispered to Kurt. Guess I need to work on my eye communicating skills too. Considering that Kurt tensed up almost instantly, I'm guessing he was told that I was there.

I never thought I'd see the day where I thanked Rachel Berry, but since she got on stage before Kurt had the chance to turn around and say anything, I'm gonna have to give her a friggin' muffin basket and the world's biggest hug.

I didn't recognize the opening chords at all, so I'm guessing they went with the original song idea. I can hear it now. "How'd you know Karofsky?" Well, I may have been sitting close to the gleeks at lunch lately, and I may have overheard there conversation about writing a killer song for regionals.

_**What have I done?**_

_**I wish I could run **_

_**away from this ship going under**_

_**Just trying to help**_

_**Hurt everyone else**_

_**Now I feel the weight of the world is**_

_**On my shoulders**_

Not a bad song so far. I will never admit this to anyone, bu Berry actually has a very nice voice. It's just her overbearing personality that puts a damper on things.

_**What can you do when you good isn't good enough**_

_**And all that you touch tumbles down?**_

Shit Berry you're not supposed to make the song something I can relate to.

_**Cause my best intentions**_

_**Keep making a mess of things**_

_**I just want to fix it somehow**_

_**But how many times will it take?**_

_**Oh how many times will it take**_

_**To get it right**_

_**To get it right**_

_**Can I start again**_

_**With my faith shaken**_

_**Cause I can't go back and undo this**_

_**I just have to stay**_

_**And face my mistakes**_

_**But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this**_

As she sang the second chorus, I couldn't shake the feeling that the second verse was exactly how I felt. Almost as if she wrote it with me in mind.

_**So I throw up my fist**_

_**And throw a punch in the air**_

_**And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair**_

_**I'll send out a wish**_

_**And I'll send out a prayer**_

_**And finally someone will see**_

_**How much I care. **_

I'd memorized the chorus, even only after two times hearing it. I guess you could say that it had a bit of an impact on me. I started singing along with her.

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough**_

_**And all that you touch tumbles down**_

_**Cause my best intentions**_

_**Keep making a mess of things**_

_**I just want to fix it somehow**_

_**But how many times will it take?**_

_**How many times will it take**_

_**To get it right. **_

I noticed that a lone tear had started making it's way down my face. I looked at what I thought was going to be the back of Kurt's head. Instead, he had turned around and I was looking at him straight in the face, making the most intense eye contact of my life. He had heard me singing and he looked so confused.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, before I bolted out of the auditorium, not bothering to look back.

**So this is my pride chapter right now. I'm pretty proud of it. Although I probably didn't completely convey what I was trying it this, I hope you can get it. Mainly I was just trying to show that Dave was just listening to the words of the song and realization dawned on him that he needs to make it right as soon as he can, and start making changes so that it doesn't take a Rachel Berry original to open his eyes every time he screws up. And I don't completely know whether or not to have a full on Kurt/Karofsky confrontation to make him apologize, or have Kurt accept it but Dave give him a better one anyway. But anyways, review and tell me what you want. :) Laters **

**(2014 me: While I can't actually see why this was my pride chapter, it was my favorite of anything that I had ever written before. I guess it wasn't bad for the third chapter of any story I'd ever penned. However, I must now shudder at the use of 'laters')**


	4. One Step at a Time, Right?

**Me no own Glee. Just thought me tell you. **

When I thought I was safe, which was just outside the building but whatever, I stopped and wiped away the tears that were flowing freely. I called my mom and told her to come get me. Yes, called my mom, because said mother grounded me for making a D on my last algebra test, so I had to convince her to drive me here in the first place. She was really skeptical when I told her I wanted to come watch the competition, but she didn't really question it.

"Hey momma, can you come get me now?"

"Sure, but are you alright honey? You sound upset," she said. Shit, I forgot that I that I was crying. I groaned and wiped my eyes again.

"Not really. But I'll tell you later. I just wanna leave." This will be a lovely ride home.

"Okay then. I'll be there soon. Bye sweetheart." Leave it to my mom to make me feel the least bit better just by calling me sweetheart. It's the small things.

"Bye ma." I looked at my phone before putting it away. For some reason, I was hoping that a portal would come out of it and present itself, so I could take it and be done with this place, but alas; it was just a phone. I really hope that my mom gets here before the awards ceremony ends. But it is a thirty minute drive so my chances aren't looking that great.

I guess it doesn't matter anyways. I hear a soft voice from behind ask me,"Are you ok?" I laughed a little, trying to shake the last remaining traces of tears.

"Fantastic Fancy, thanks for asking." I promise, I call him Fancy out of affection. Though I bet it didn't sound that way now considering that the rest of the statement was sarcastic.

"It's Kurt, _Dave_. In my thinking, if you were really sorry, you would have started calling me by my actual name." I perked up at hearing the recognition of the apology. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. He shook his head. "And I see that look. No I haven't actually accepted the apology, mainly because a simple 'I'm sorry' won't cut it for all the crap I've gone through because of your predicament." I sighed and looked at the ground. Obviously, this being easy would be too good to be true.

"When I call you Fancy, I don't mean to be insulting. I mean it with the upmost affection, not to cut you down. You always look like a million bucks; I think 'Fancy' to be only fitting." He seems taken aback, but I continue. "_Kurt_, I need your help."

It's honestly amazing how quickly he can turn angry. "My help? You harass me, kiss me, threaten my life, and you want my help? Why in the world would I help you? I think you've have one too many tackles."

"I think it's time Kurt."

He looked confused, on top of his already annoyed expression. Geez, you would think a guy who has had to go through 'the talk' with parents would put two and two together. Then again, I guess I really wasn't as clear as I could've been. "My God stop beating around the bush Karofsky."

I rolled my eyes. "It's Dave. The first name basis is a two way street Kurt."

"Dave," he said, really threateningly, clearly annoyed. He's just too adorable when he's frustrated. I couldn't help but chuckle and smile a little.

"I think it's time I come out to my parents. But…I don't know how." He immediately relaxed, and his eyes turned to worry. I think I made him feel bad for getting so frustrated in the first place.

"Oh. OH. Um, see with me it was easy. My dad had known since I was five. But I still told him. And I JUST told him. I said, exact words, 'Dad, I'm gay'. He took it well."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"How can it really be that easy?"

"Dave, I'm not gonna lie. Most of the time it's not. I got lucky. Let me talk to my dad. If you want me to, I'll explain the situation, and if it doesn't go so well for you, maybe this way you'll have a place to go."

"Wait, you mean like, if I get kicked out, I can stay with you and your family?"

"Yes, that's pretty much the summary of what I just said."

I was shellshocked, to say the least. I looked down at my hands, focusing on the fidgeting motion of my fingers. "You'd really be willing to do that for me? After all that I did to you, you'd really do that?"

He walked over and sat down next to me with a sigh."If you were just another bully, then no. But, I know what you're going through, and I know that it's not easy. Though I am not in any way excusing you for what you did to me in the past, I understand it. Bullies bully because they are insecure about themselves, and they usually attack the ones that share their situation more frequently and in a more brutal way. So I understand why you felt the need. I'm willing to be able to help you out and provide you a support system just in case yours falls through."

I was almost in tears again. Damn it Fancy. I saw my mom pulling up. It's time to drop the bomb.

"Thank you Kurt. Thank you so much. There's my mom. I think I'm going to tell her now on the way home. Honestly Kurt. Thank you for everything. And I promise to give you the best damn apology when I see you again. I had planned on doing it today, but then Berry had to go and get me emotional."

"Good luck Dave." It looked like he wanted to say something else, or was at least making up his mind about something. I waved and started walking to the car. I stopped when I got to the door and turned back. I hesitated, before saying, "So, are we good?"

I saw him bite his lip and then nod with a small smile. "You're not forgiven just yet, but if I just offered you a place to stay, I think it's time to at least acknowledge that you're trying. We can move from there."

I smiled as I walked back over to him. I then proceeded to hug him, and I hugged him hard. I mean I picked him up off the ground and hugged him, wearing the biggest smile ever. He awkwardly patted my back, but part of that is that I had his arms pinned to my chest. As I pull back I'm still smiling, and he even still has the smallest smile on his face. I'm overjoyed now. I know I can tell my mom now, because I know that I'll be okay no matter what.

"Be sure to tell Hud—Finn that. Okay?"

"Um, okay?"

I'm overjoyed. Now I'll finally be able to join Glee.

There was still something itching at the back of my mind, though. "So you and Slick, huh? Gotta say, I was hoping we would've made amends before you two got to that point."

"One, it's' Blaine. Two..."

We heard a honk come from behind us. I had almost forgotten that my mom was there. I better go now if I want her to have a decent reaction.

"Here's my number. Text me. I really have to go now. Wish me luck."

"Didn't I already?" he said with a smirk.

"Bye Fancy," I chuckled.

"Bye Neanderthal," he shoots back. Hmm don't know if that one's affectionate or not, but I guess we'll see.

I walk back to the car and get in. Kurt just forgave me, and I'm going to be able to join Glee. Now I just have to tell my parents about me being gay, and then hope Az and the guys don't pound me for joining "homo explosion". I dislike bittersweet things.

**I'm quite fond of this chapter too. :) Thoughts? Did I get Kurt right? I hope so. Boy's the only reason I love Glee as much as I do. So tell me! Please and thank you :)**

**(2014: For those who happen to have read this before, this chapter has had the most changes, so far. In the original, I feel Kurt forgave Dave way too quickly, and there were just a few holes that needed to be filled. Since I am editing this chapter by chapter, please alert me to any other holes that have come up)**


	5. I Know

**So I didn't realize that these chapters were so short...they seem so long when I type them and then bam! Not that long. **

**Don't own Glee. Just thought I'd remind you. **

Needless to say, I am scared shitless right now.

I decided to wait until we were closer to home, that way if it didn't go the way I want, I won't have that far to walk.

See, it's not that my mom is incredibly judgmental or anything. In fact, it's just the opposite. She's honestly one of the most loving and caring people that I know. She's not overly religious, so I'm not scared on that front either. My mom isn't the problem. My dad is. And the thing with my mom is that she likes to go along with everything my dad does.

We're ten minutes away now. _It's now or never Dave. Pull yourself together. Just think of a way to start the conversation and_—

"Mom I need to tell you something." _Nice Dave. You couldn't have come up with anything better?_

"Shoot," she said, extremely relaxed. I hope that's a good sign. Maybe it'll go better than I thought.

"I know most of the time when this sorta thing goes down on TV, the guy gives a speech to stall before cutting to the chase. No speech, no stalling, just getting right down to it. But before I tell you, I want you to know that I love you, and that I don't want you to be disappointed. I didn't chose this. It just is and I can't change that. It's taken me a long time to come to terms with, my whole high school life honestly, but now I'm sure."

"That's some nonspeech you got going there," she said with the most evident smirk I've ever seen on her face. Ma, don't hate me. Please.

"Ma, I'm gay." Well, the world didn't stop…that's good right? And she doesn't look like she's about to go into a rage and kick me out of the car that is going 70 miles an hour. But the smirk has faded off her face, and is replaced by a look of….knowing and understanding? What?

"I know, baby. I mean I haven't the whole time. But while I was picking up your laundry in your room the other day, I noticed...the box. And my curiosity got the better of me. I was hoping you'd tell me soon. I'm glad you did."

You're curious about the box now. It's nothing big. Just a bunch of notes that I wrote to no one in particular, most of them talking about what I was think and what I was going through, and all of them mentioning Kurt. I guess you could say it was my diary. In box form. Oh and the cake topper that was supposed to go on the cake at the Hudson-Hummel wedding is in there too. Turns out, Kurt's name was on the bottom of it, and you don't meet a lot of girls named Kurt.

"Ah, the box. Right. So, um, Ma. What are you thinkin'?" I was trying to look anywhere but here. She and I both know that there was a bigger force that would be at play.

"At first, I was sad at the thought that I'd have no grandkids. Then I remembered Danielle down the hall and realized I had another child, so the world was good again." She smiled and I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Ma forgetting Danielle. Don't worry those of you who are extremely against favoritism. She was completely joking. She loves us both equally….I think….KIDDING. So kidding. "Look kid. You are who you are. You're also my son and I will love you no matter who you love. So wanna tell me more about this Kurt guy?"

I laughed, completely at ease, and figured I go ahead and tell her about Kurt. It's not like I have anyone else right now. So I tell her everything that's happened. Why I bullied him, about the kiss, about the death threat causing him to move to Dalton, about Blaine; then the more sentimental stuff, like how his eyes shine when he's on stage, about his ridiculous but amazing outfits, blah blah blah, even about the Glee club. It was a lot of information that honestly felt amazing to release.

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?" she asked as we walked through the door of the house.

"More than you can imagine." And I mean it. But I never realized how much before I talked my mom. I'm glad I have someone who knows to talk to now.

"Well I'm glad you told me David," she said, rubbing my arm.

"Me too mom. Now I just have to tell Dan and Dad. God I don't know how I'm gonna tell him."

She stopped. She was with me; she didn't want to know how my father would react. See, my father isn't the most...lenient man alive. He's extremely religious. He's the main reason I haven't come out to them sooner . When we came home from the day I got expelled, he wasn't even upset that I was expelled. I mean he wasn't thrilled with the idea, but he was more upset that a "homosexual fairy, no doubt the spawn of the devil" was in his presence. It killed me. I can't even imagine how he would've reacted if I said that there was another one in that room, sitting right next to him. I almost did, but that probably wouldn't have been the smartest thing to do.

I need to tell him. "I'm going to tell him tonight. When he gets home from work."

"Not tonight baby. Start with Danielle alright? I think she'll take it fine. But wait a few more days for your father."

I almost started to tell her I'd have a back up option in case he kicked me out. But then I remembered that Kurt more than likely hadn't talked to his dad yet. "Yeah. You're right. But I will by the end of next week. He needs to know Ma."

She nodded in agreement and shot me a small smile. "I'm always right honey. Don't forget it. And ok. Whatever you want to do."

"Thanks Momma. Hey, wanna make me poppy seed chicken for dinner tonight?" I mustered up the sweetest face I could. Some good ol' poppy seed chicken sounds like the best medicine right now.

"I guess. You've had a rough day. Now," she starts, face falling into a faux disgusted mask, "go away. I can't bare to look at you right now." One thing I love about my mom. She gets so hysterically melodramatic at the best times, that you just know she's kidding to see a smile on your face. So I give her one. And a hug. I figured that she deserved one for being the best mom in the world, and honestly, I just wanted to give her one. One parent down. One more to go.

**Longest chapter yet! Makes me happy. Next chapter I'm probably going to introduce Danielle, and then have another conversation with Kurt. Speaking of Danielle, do you guys want me to do anything major with her, or keep her in the background a bit after telling her 'the secret'? I'm here to write for your entertainment, which means you get a say in it. So review or message me, and tell me what you want! Later gators :)**


	6. Stop the Bullying and Take me Shopping

**I don't own Glee or anything else in this story that is mildly popular. Danielle is the only one I have any right to.**

**Enjoy :)**

"Hey Dan, I need to talk to you about something," I called up the staircase to my little sister. She was at the top of the staircase, seemingly waiting for me. I stopped on the first step. She has her pissed off bitch face on. Crap.

"David Alexander Karofsky, how many times to I have to tell you that it's Dani or Danielle? Dan makes me sound like a guy, and IM NOT! Clear?" I completely forgot that she hates that. But I've been calling her Dan since she was three. She never had a problem with it until she become a freshman this year. Now its Dani or Danielle. Speaking of being a freshman, she joined the Cheerios too and her 'bitch' face has come a long way since the beginning of the year. I shiver every time I see it now.

"Crystal. So about what I needed to talk to you about. See-"

"Eh save it David. I heard the whole thing," she said swaggering down the steps to meet me. Ok how come she can call me David but if I call her Dan just once, she—wait.

"What do you mean you heard the whole thing? I told mom on the way home. Wait, did you bug the car again?" Alas. While being a cheerleader, she's a super nerd. She has a perfect 4.0 GPA and she loves the spy stuff. Which I think is actually pretty cool, but it can be so inconvient. Like now. I wanted to have one of those special sister-brother moments. I may be tough on the outside, but I'm a sucker for those special times.

"Not this time Davey. Mom butt dialed me and it was on speaker. I had to mute my phone to listen in without getting caught listening in. I was actually about to hang up until you started talking about it. Now, I do have most of the house bugged, and mom's right. I'm cool with it. Look Dave, I just want you to be happy. And if that means boys are the ones making you happy, it's all good. Not to mention, I've always wanted a gay best friend. A gay brother will be just as good. And when that gay brother is you, who is still willing to kick any guys butt who dares hurts me, it just keeps getting better." Aww yay for happy moments. "Oh by the way," she continued "I'll do the same for you; if Kurt hurts you in any way, come to me and I'll take care of it. Unless I meet him and love him, then it will be turned around on you." Yet another side of Dani. She's just as badass as I am. Guess that's just what happens when a girl spends her growing up years with her big brother and his best friend.

"Aww thanks Dani-bear. I promise to be the best gay big brother ever. And I don't even know if you have to worry about Kurt. I think he's still on the fence with me."

"About that, you butt dialed me too when you and Kurt were talking earlier. Geez you and mom really need to learn how to use the lock setting on your phones." I rolled my eyes at her. "Back on track. I heard what he was willing to do for you, Dave. He may not have fully forgiven you, but a guy doesn't just offer his bully a place to go to if he didn't see the potential in said bully. So, don't screw it up. When he sees who you really are, there is no doubt that you guys will at least become friends. Who knows, he may even fall for you. Before he transferred, I would see him in the halls and know exactly what he wants: romance. Someone who will unconditionally love him; someone who he can cuddle with and watch a movie, and still be able to have a decent conversation. Dave that's you. The real you. And if you really want him, you have GOT TO STOP the BULLYING. I know you've turned it down, but you need to turn if completely off. Then get in good with his friends. Convince them you've changed. He might even come back."

Just that last sentence was enough for me to stop altogether. And I had never thought about it that way.

"Ok. I'll stop. I just want him back here. I want him to see I can be someone completely different that what I show at school. Thanks Dani. Now, you're here anytime I need you right?" I asked, making my way up the stairs.

"Um, yeah? When have I not been?" she retorted, following me. She had a good point.

"Just making sure Dan. Make sure you're on guard. You never know when I'll need you. I don't just mean to talk. I mean to help me with Kurt and junk. K?"

"David I swear, call me Dan one more time."

"Ok look here sweetheart. I will call you Dan every time you call me David. So, that's your choice."

"…."

"I'm waiting _Dan_."

"Fine. You can call me Dan, because I will never stop calling you David. But I won't like it."

"Doesn't bother me one bit."

"You are such an asshole."

"LANGUAGE!" My mom has supersonic hearing. I curse it every day.

"Ugh SORRY MOM!" Apparently so does _Dan_.

"Ok then…Alright Dan. Thanks again. I seriously cannot thank you enough for being here for me and the advice. I owe you."

"You know, there is a sale at Rue 21…" I hate shopping and she knows it.

"Ugh you know I hate shopping!"

"Oh gay up David. And you know, you could bring Kurt. Tell him I want to meet him. He has a lot of fashion sense. He could help me….and this is a 'wink wink' offer. Just saying." Darn that girl. She's good.

"Just breaking the stereotype Dani. And I don't know. I have to talk to him more. Build up a better friendship first. Then maybe we can."

"The sale is only for this week David. It's now or never. So do it."

"There will be other sales, you know."

"DAVID. I WANT A LEGIT GAY BEST FRIEND. I WANT THAT BEST FRIEND TO BE KURT. And you want him to be your friend right now too right? This will be the perfect opportunity to start the bonding. SO DO IT."

Sigh there is just no reasoning with this girl. "Alright. I'll think about it. Does that appease you?"

"For now. But I'm serious. The sooner the better. So get a jump on it."

"Ok. I'm gonna go do homework now. I'll see you at dinner. Oh, and no telling dad."

"I just got a gay brother. Why would I wanna risk getting him shot?" That kind of stung. I'm not gonna lie.

"Not the best joke right now." Her eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Davey. Really. Go do your homework, knowing that I have your back when you decide to tell dad." I gave a small smile. That's a good thing to know.

"I'm glad. Now I have you, mom, and Kurt."

She nodded and smiled. She proceeded to hold up a wagging finger. "And don't forget to invite him to go shopping with us."

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "Said I'd think about it. We'll see," I said, walking towards my room.

"But—"

"Homework Dan. It is calling me."

"Ugh fine." After that she just stalked off to her room, mumbling something. No doubt cursing me with all her might without the chance of Mom hearing.

"DANIELLE JOY, IF I HEAR ONE MORE OBSCENE THING COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, I WILL PERSONALLY CUT OUT YOUR TONGUE, WASH IT 15 TIMES OVER WITH SOAP, AND SOW IT BACK IN YOUR MOUTH IN SUCH A WAY YOU WILL NEVER TALK NORMALLY AGAIN!" Damn she's good.

"DAVID! SAME GOES FOR YOU!" How the hell did she—oh must have spoken out loud.

"Gotcha mom!"

Alright. Homework time.

During all this time I hadn't noticed that my phone had vibrated many times. When I looked at it, I had four new texts.

_From: Dan-Dan..._Yeah I kinda did that to spite her...guess I could change it back now...

_Hey, how bout you learn to lock your phone that way I don't hear every conversation you have with a person. But congrats on getting Kurt to forgive you. I know you've been wanting to apologize for a long time now. Glad you got your chance! See you at home. Love ya loser! :)_

_-Dani_

_To: Dan-Dan_

_Yeah, you know you couldve just waited to tell me this when i got home. actually, you kinda did didn't you. girl why'd you even text me. _

_-Davey_

_From: Dan-Dan_

_I'm right down the hall. You're seriously texting me when I'm right down the hall. You couldn't have walked into my room and told me that yourself. _

_-Dani_

"THAT'S TOO MUCH WORK DANIELLE. YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW IM LAZY!"

"NO NEED TO YELL DAVID. I WOULD'VE ACTUALLY PREFERRED YOU TEXT ME THAT INSTEAD OF YELLING IT!"

"WELL NOW YOU'VE LEARNED YOUR LESSON!"

"SHUT UP DAVID!"

"OKAY!"

And I did. But she still felt the need to come hit me over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

Ok, that was to be expected. But still.

Next.

_From: Azimo_

_Hey man. Just wanted to see if you wanted to come over tonight or something. Need to plan out our slushying schedule for next week. Hit me up. Later bro._

Ugh crap. Dan's right. I'm gonna have to give up the bullying. I don't know which would be harder actually. Telling Az that I'm gay or telling him that I'm going to quit bullying and possibly join Glee. Well it doesn't really matter which WOULD be worse, considering I WILL be telling him both.

_To:Azimo_

_Not tonight man. I'm not feeling that great. Maybe tomorrow or something. Later._

I didn't really lie. I really don't feel that great. Oh well.

Hey this one's kind of unexpected.

_From: Hudson_

_i hope everything went ok with kurt today. and if it did, can't wait to see you in glee! _

_-finn_

Ah so Kurt hasn't told him we've talked yet. But that's cool. As long as we are.

_To: Hudson_

_Yeah. Yeah, it went fine. I actually didn't talk to him before you guys went on like I had planned. And I left in the middle of your performance because the song Rachel sang really got me thinking. But afterwards, he came to me and we talked. He said he forgave me too. You probably don't believe that, but he did. I promise. Later man. _

_-Dave_

Last one.

Huh. I don't have this number saved.

_From:555-578-3874_

_Hello Dave. This is Kurt. I just spoke with my dad. It took a lot of convincing, but he agreed to let you stay if things don't go so well. Speaking of which, how'd it go?_

Oh my god. Fancy just text me. And he told me that his dad agreed to it. My night just got better.

**Alright. I think the next chapter is going to be Kurt's side of the story from Dave sitting behind him to present. I hope you like Dani. She's pretty much me, same name and everything. Gonna tell you right now. I'm gonna right the Kurt POV chapter now, but how quick I put it up depends on how many reviews, or the impact of the reviews I get will be. So...REVIEW! :)**


	7. I'm Sorry, Kurt POV

**I do not own glee. Or Degrassi. Or anything mentioned that someone else already owns. Its there's. not mine. This is my longest chapter as of now. I would really love some reviews right now btw…. :) I just noticed that my chapters get longer with each chapter. Woot! :)**

**Enjoy. :D**

My, my, this week has been the best week of my life. First I finally told Blaine my thoughts of him getting every darn solo, which I guess got him thinking and inviting me to sing the duet with him. And THEN we sang said duet, and absolutely killed it here at Regionals. And in it all, I got Blaine. It's like everything is falling in place.

As we were walking through the lobby to take our seats for the New Direction performance, Blaine grabbed my hand and pointed to the distance.

Oh dear supreme power high above that supposedly created the world, please tell me that is not Dave Karofsky. Luckily it at least looked like he's about to leave. Which creeps me out more because that means he just came to watch me and then leave. Fortunately, I have this very handsome man right beside me, and not to mention the rest of the Warblers to keep me safe.

It may not seem like it, but the Warblers aren't actually the robots that most people see them. They just get really serious in class and at the meetings. But other than that, they are probably the greatest goofballs you will ever meet.

I forget about Karofsky as soon as we enter the auditorium. New Directions are next. I'll just focus on them and it'll be ok.

But of course it wouldn't be a reality; for Blaine leaned over and whispered, "Kurt, promise me not to freak out. But Dave Karofsky is sitting right behind you."

I tensed and started shaking. Apparently it wasn't as subtle as I hoped because Wes, who was sitting on the other side of me, turned to look at me with concerned. I nudged Blaine and pointed at Wes, who still had no idea what was going on. Blaine got the message, got his phone out and typed out a message to Wes, who then showed it to David, who then with Wes got supermega pissed. I could tell they wanted to give him a good beat down. But Rachel Berry saved Karofsky's ass by walking on stage. So instead, Wes took my hand and held it throughout the whole performance. In the brotherly, 'I got your back' way.

As Rachel sang, I realized that they went with the original song idea that they had brewing. And this is a beautiful song so far. I also kind of figured it had something to do with Finn. Mainly because it's Rachel. But also because of what Mercedes had told me about what was going on at McKinley. I started to relax and sway to the music. Wes noticed this, but refused to let go of my hand. I squeezed his hand in an effort to tell him that I was okay and he could let go, but he wouldn't budge. I sighed, but turned my attention back to the stage.

I had to give it to Rachel. That song is gold. I had picked up the chorus already and was going to join her in the last chorus. But then I heard a voice behind me; not just a voice; a beautiful voice, singing with her. I pried my hand out of Wes's, and he looked like he was going to protest, but I held my hand up and pulled my phone out of my jacket, and typed out: '_Who's singing behind me?' _and handed the phone to Blaine. He glanced back, very nonchalantly, and his mouth fell open. He typed back: '_Karofsky_'.

I had to turn around and I did as soon as the song ended. He had tears in his eyes, one rolling down his face. I was so confused. Although it was quiet, he sang it with great feeling. It was obvious that he meant it. I remember a few weeks ago Finn was talking about him, about how he was really good and that if he would just fix things with me, he could join the glee club. Is that why he is here?

We just stared at each other for a moment, and he whispered the words I never thought he'd say, so quietly, in fact, that I thought I had just imagined it: "I'm sorry."

He definitely just apologized. And he definitely ran out of the auditorium after he did. I fought the urge to run after him. I was so confused as to what just happened. But two things held me back. 1) Despite whatever just happened, it's common courtesy to let a choir finish a performance before entering or exiting a theater, and 2) with all the history that Dave and I have, it would no doubt raise a lot of questions with the Warblers. Questions that I didn't even have answers to. So I waited.

I turned my attention back to the front, and whipped out my phone to record their performance as promised. But I was still caught up in confusion. Until I caught a a certain lyric that drew me in again. Loser Like Me, eh? Sounds like Mr. Dave Karofsky needed to hear this one. So I waited until the end of the song, all of it recorded, and went out in the lobby to look for him. Off course I met conflict with Blaine, Wes, David, and the rest of the Warblers, but they know not to get on my bad side by arguing. They know they will lose. Wondering why? I won't say. But I will say that I got to use my Sai swords. They've never messed with me since.

He wasn't in the lobby, but I caught him outside on the steps talking on the phone. And he has tears running down his face. I'm pretty sure he came to me to apologize now.

I walk through the doors and step outside.

"….tell you later. I just wanna leave" He's leaving. I'll still have time with to talk with him though. I mean it is a thirty minute drive to Lima.

"Bye Ma." Aw. That's kind of cute. Ma. NO! Kurt cut it out. This is the guy who made you transfer. Get your head in the game.

"Are you okay?" I ask. I mean it. It's not every day that you see a guy Karofsky's size that is sitting on the pavement with tears rolling down his face, though he quickly tried to cover his tracks.

"Fantastic Fancy, thanks for asking," he said through a chuckle, though his breathing was shuddered. Okay. I can tell he didn't really mean that as sarcastically as it sounded. Just a bad day, so it's just a defense mechanism. I think. But that doesn't mean that I'll stand for it.

"It's Kurt, _Dave_. In my thinking, if you were really sorry, you would have started calling me by my actual name." Oh he looks hopeful. Can't have that now. "And I see that look. No I haven't actually accepted the apology, mainly because a simple 'I'm sorry' won't cut it for all the crap I've gone through because of your 'predicament'." He slips back into the semi-depressed look that he had before. I almost feel bad. But not enough to actually show sympathy. Not yet.

"When I call you Fancy, I don't mean to be insulting. I mean it with the upmost affection, not to cut you down. You always look like a million bucks; I think 'Fancy' to be only fitting." Needless to say, that took me by surprise. A guy spends his entire high school life tormenting you, but the second you're legitimately alone, it's like none of that ever happened? "_Kurt_, I need your help." Life threatening bully say what? Oh god I need to stop watching Hannah Montana. Either way, I feel the fire light in my eyes.

"My help? You harass me, kiss me, threaten my life, and you want my help? Why in the world would I help you? I think you've have one too many tackles."

"I think it's time Kurt." The one thing I hate more than anything, even more than bullying, is people not being direct.

"My God stop beating around the bush Karofsky." As you can probably tell, I'm starting to get really annoyed. And I don't mean standing in a line for coffee for 30 minutes because some idiot at the beginning of the line decided to get into an argument with the cashier. I mean annoyed like seeing a piece of fuzz or a hair on an inappropriate place on another person and not being able to pick it off them because it will make you seem like you're coming on to them, and you can't tell them because it will make you seem like a pervert for even looking at that area of their body. So that little piece of fuzz is just staring you in the face, taunting you. It's that annoying.

"It's Dave. The first name basis is a two way street Kurt." He has a point but still….

"Dave." I swear I growled. I also swear that he smirked at my growl. He's not helping his situation right now.

"I think it's time I come out to my parents. But…I don't know how." I immediately dropped my growl and my scowl. I feel horrible now. Coming out to your parents is serious un-fun crap.

"Oh. OH. Um, see with me it was easy. My dad had known since I was five. But I still told him. And I JUST told him. I said, exact words, 'Dad, I'm gay'. He took it well." He's thinking about it. And he looks confused. Really David? It's not that hard of a concept.

"That's it?" Oh. That's why he's confused. He thought it was going to be harder for him.

"That's it." But now that I think about it, it might actually be harder for him.

"How can it really be that easy?" I think about it more. I've read stories about other gay kids and what happened to them when they came out to their parents. And remember that one kid from _Degrassi_? The one that looked up to Marco and Marco told him to come out to his dad and then his dad kicked him out and he went to Marco's house and found that WHOOPS! Marco hasn't come out to his dad either! Damn I get sidetracked a lot.

"Dave, I'm not gonna lie. Most of the time it's not. I got lucky. Let me talk to my dad. If you want me to, I'll explain the situation, and if it doesn't go so well for you, this way you'll have a place to go." I am once again sincere in what I say. I understand what's going on with him now. I realize that it's possible I might be the only support system he has when all of this happens.

"Wait, you mean like, if I get kicked out, I can stay with you and your family?" Sigh.

"Yes, that's pretty much the summary of what I just said." Jocks. Psh.

"You'd really be willing to do that for me? After all that I did to you, you'd really do that?" I couldn't help but feel a little bit of sympathy towards the guy, especially seeing how pitiful he looked in that moment. I know that he's treated me like crap but with the hopeful tone in his voice, I can tell he doesn't think that all will go well with his family. I once again have realized how lucky I am to have my dad for a father.

I sighed and took a seat next to him, though keeping my distance. "If you were just another bully, then no. But, I know what you're going through, and I know that it's not easy. Though I am not in any way excusing you for what you did to me in the past, I understand it. Bullies bully because they are insecure about themselves, and they usually attack the ones that share their situation more frequently and in a more brutal way. So I understand why you felt the need. I'm willing to be able to help you out and provide you a support system just in case yours falls through." Oh he has tears building up again. If he doesn't stop, I might just cry too. I didn't realize that this means this much to him. He must be really scared right now. And seeing Dave Karofsky genuinely scared humbles me just the slightest bit.

"Thank you Kurt. Thank you so much. There's my mom. I think I'm going to tell her now on the way home. Honestly Kurt. Thank you for everything. And I promise to give you the best damn apology when I see you again. I had planned on doing it today, but then Berry had to go and get me emotional." Ah, so he had planned on apologizing to me today. But Rachel got him thinking. It almost makes me happy that he is starting to change. No there is no almost about it. I'm overjoyed that he's changing. I miss McKinley. If he can convince my dad that he's different, I might get him to come back.

"Good luck Dave." And I mean it. This isn't going to be easy for him. But that happy feeling got me thinking. Maybe he is genuinely trying to change. Maybe I could forgive him...No. No, I can't. Not yet.

When he gets to his car, he turns around and looks at me. "So, are we good?"

I bit my lip, one of my many nervous ticks, and slowly nodded, mustering the best smile I could. "You're not forgiven just yet, but if I just offered you a place to stay, I think it's time to at least acknowledge that you're trying. We can move from there."

He started walking back towards me and I took a reflexive step back. But next thing I know I'm being wrapped up in a hug. Part of me wants to bang on his chest until he lets me go, another wants to just hang there until he lets go, but I realized that if there is even the slightest chance that he'll be living with us, I can't just push him away. So I patted his back awkwardly, the best that I could with only part of my arm sticking out and gave him the fakest smile I think I have ever given a person. I probably won't get used to that if it's an often occurrence. Though I must admit, with the smile he's wearing, it's hard to be legitimately scared of him. In fact, it's almost...to quote David, endearing.

"Be sure to tell Hud—Finn that. Okay?"

"Um, okay?" OH yeah because of the whole "make nice with Kurt if you want to be in Glee club" thing. Forgot for a second. It still surprises the hell out of me that he wants to join. But I won't stop him. If he can get the others to befriend him too, he'll have all the support in the world. Not to mention, from what I hear from Finn and the fact that he ran out to the field at that halftime performance, something tells me he actually likes to sing and dance. I won't stop a new found of music either.

He stood there awkwardly for a moment. "So, you and Slick, huh? Gotta say, I was hoping we would've made amends before you two got to that point."

All I could do was roll my eyes. He tries to make small talk and THAT'S the route he decides to go? "One, it's' Blaine. Two..." I was very rudely interrupted by a loud honking from the car behind us.

"Here's my number. Text me. I really have to go now." Why does he have a piece of paper with his name on it already? I didn't even see him write his number down when we were talking. "Wish me luck."

I smirked. "Didn't I already?"

"Bye Fancy," he chuckled. This time it actually did sound a bit affectionate.

"Bye Neanderthal." I don't know if that's affectionate yet or not. Probably not right now. If he's lucky, it'll get there.

Alright. So now I have to talk to my dad about my former bully possibly staying at my house. Easy enough.

**So I decided to split it up. Next chapter will still be Kurt's POV, but it's going to be him talking to his dad and then the conversation with Dave over texting. I think this will be the only stuff in the story that both sides of the story will be shared. I honestly just wanted to give Kurt's character a try and see how it went. So tell me how it went! Did I get Kurt right? Let me know!**


	8. I Just Set Myself Up to be Bella

**Aww shorter chapter this time. Sad day.**

**No ownage of Glee. Or Twilight. Can we just assume that I don't own anything from now on?**

**Make sure to read the whole chapter. I'm really paranoid about one part of this chapter turning away a few readers. **

I can't believe I just forgave him that easily. Honestly, at the time, it felt like the right thing to do. Now that I think about it, it doesn't sound that smart. He tortured me for the past two years and I'm just letting it go because he looked vulnerable? Honestly Kurt. What were you thinking?

Oh right. I wasn't. And as I watched the looks on Blaine's (and countless others who couldn't keep their noses out of anything) face while I tell him (them), he (they) agreed. But while it sounds like a very stupid idea, I don't regret it. And I told them so too. No one deserves to go this process alone. They respected my decision as well. Smart boys.

Since I was spending so much time thinking about the situation, I didn't even care that we didn't win. Ok so that's a total lie. But it did take a backseat. Mainly because if Dave can really change, I'll be back at McKinley and I'll be going to Nationals with them anyway. Losing just isn't my biggest concern right now.

After we lost, we all made our way out to a pasture with a very lovely tree to bury Pavarotti under. The boys said their goodbyes and they left me and Blaine to have a very special moment. And it was. I will always treasure it. Now, on to bigger problems. **(AN: explanation at the bottom)**.

So all the rest of the way home, I was trying to figure out how to bring up the topic of the possibility of Dave staying at the house with my dad. It wasn't going well. I couldn't think of one way to ask without bringing up with words former bully or the pointing out of the way that he had hurt me in the past. It would be tricky. But I got this. I hope.

I'm home. Moment of truth. Yeah I know, you're thinking, "Why not wait until later when you know what you're going to say?" Well, I don't actually want to think of a better way. The sooner, the better. And it doesn't have to be perfect. Have you met my dad? He doesn't care about perfect. He cares about if it's something I'm serious about. Which it is.

"Dad! You home?" That's one way to start it.

"In the kitchen kiddo. What's up?" I walked into the kitchen to meet him. Which was probably a good thing because it smelled like something was about to catch on fire. Oh thank goodness. Nothing's burning. Ok. Deep breath. Here we go.

"So, as you probably remember, I used to be harassed by one David Karofsky."

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, he showed up at Regionals…" He went dead still. Well almost. The only thing that moved what his fingers, and they only tightened around the butcher knife he was holding. I might want to get that out of his grip. Not that he'd use it on me, but he'd sure as hell storm out of the house to kill Dave in his sleep.

"Did he harass you? Cause if he did, I won't be afraid to storm to his house and slice him into a thousand little pieces." Oh I know my dad so well.

"No actually. He didn't. But, we did talk. Now before I tell you what about, I'm going to take the knife out of your hands before you end up hurting someone, or worse yourself." Just a precaution. The look in his eyes was really starting to scare the living daylights out of me. "Good. Now, look; Dad, he apologized. Now before you say anything, I could tell it wasn't just an 'I'm sorry' to get me back to McKinley so he could make my life an even worse living hell. Well at first I thought it was, but then he started talking, and I knew he meant it. He's gay too, Dad."

"Oh so—"

"No, Dad, it's not just to get into my pants either. And after 'the talk', I don't think I will ever just let a guy do that to me." Well he looked pleased with that one. "Ok, one, it's because he wants to join Glee and Finn said the only way that'd happen is if he cleared things up with me…"

"So—"

"No, he's not just using me to get into Glee. Two, I think he wanted to ask me how to come out to his parents. Mainly because he did. Dad, I offered to give him a place to stay in case his parents don't take it as well as you did with me."

"And what place is that?"

"This place. I wouldn't even consider it if I didn't trust that his life is about to change drastically. Once his family knows, friends come next. And knowing his friends, I don't think they'll take it as well as mine did. He'll need someone. And I'm willing to be that someone because I know what it's like. I've been through this once too, ya know. But I got lucky. I don't know if he'll be that fortunate."

He took a few minutes to think about it and finally gave a deep sigh. "Do you really trust him Kurt? Are you really sure?"

"Well, not completely, but way more than I did before I transferred. And yes, I'm sure. I do want to be a support system in case his falls through. This includes providing a place to stay if things take a turn for the worse."

"Alright. Whatever you want, Kurt. But the minute he shows any sign of being the bastard he used to be, he's out of here." That's reasonable.

"Fair enough. Thanks, Dad."

"Anything for you kiddo." Not a kid Dad.

I went up to my room and text Dave the good news:

_Hello Dave. This is Kurt. I just spoke with my dad. It took a lot of convincing, but he agreed to let you stay if things don't go so well. Speaking of which, how'd it go?_

God that didn't sound formal at all. Oh that's right, I don't care.

I decided to sit back and get started on the mountain of homework that awaited me on my desk. That's one thing I hate about Dalton. Constant homework. You never get a break. At all. It really sucks.

Too bad that I couldn't focus at all after five minutes because Dave never text me back. I started to get worried. What if things really didn't go well? What if they gave him enough time to pack a bag and leave and he's just going to show up on my doorstep with a tearstained face and a tale about how his monsters of parents cut off his texting before he could tell me that he did need that place to stay after all? What if…

*_Ding_* Oh thank god.

_From: David Karofsky_

_Hey! It actually went really great. A lot better than I expected. Well I only told my mom who encouraged me to tell my sister, and both are supportive. But they're very cautious about telling my dad. In fact, he's the only one I've been really worried about his whole time. Other than that, it's all good. I still have a place to live at least._

_-Dave_

I need to change the name of the contact to Dave I guess. But, that's a relief. Well not about the dad part, but I'm glad that he has his mom and sister. You know, his sister seemed nice when I saw her in the hallways. One of the nicest looking Cheerios on the squad. Oooo looky, another text. Let's see what it says, shall we?

_From: David Karofsky_

_Oh, btw, my sister wants to meet you. She kind of gave me advice, and I told her I owed her, and she said that I have to now take her shopping. She also said to bring you. Something about bonding and then wanting some major clothing advice. So if you want to, we're going Friday. Just let me know. _

_-Dave_

Did he just say shopping? Does the boy not know me?

_To: Dave K._

_Karofksy, there is one thing that you should know about me. In fact, I'm surprised that you don't already. I love shopping. I'm definitely in. Not to mention, I need a little R&R since Dalton refuses to let you express yourself even the least bit. _

It's true you know. No expression. You're part of the system, or you're out. Simple as that. They should totally use that as their motto.

_From: Dave_

_What did I tell you about the last name situation Hummel? But anyways, awesome. I just told her. She's excited. And yeah, I had a feeling, but I hate shopping with a passion so I tried to forget that detail. And that sucks about Dalton. I can only imagine how hard it is for you not to be able to show who you are and wear what you want. _

_To: _**(AN: I just got really lazy….)**

_Same to you David. And, you seriously just said you hate shopping, to ME of all people. Guess I'm just going to have to change that. Yes, Dalton's dress code, it's not pleasant. But in a way, it's like you hiding who you are. Only difference is that yours is voluntary. Mine is required. One thing I miss about McKinley. As long as you didn't go completely overboard, you were fine._

_From:_

_Sorry to tell you this Kurt, only my sister and mother are allowed to call me David. Good luck with trying to convert me to a shopaholic. And it's not that it's voluntary. It's the fact that the higher up on the chain that you are, the more power you have, and the less people will mess with you and respect you. I don't want to risk that. I worked hard for it. I wouldn't take much to tear it down. In fact, that's what they're waiting for._

So that's why. Should've known. Well I did, but I had hoped that he had realized that it's not all about the food chain when you have real friends. But he will soon enough.

_To:_

_I will call you whatever I like David. And just so you know, I love challenges. And you do realize that they don't respect you; they fear you. I did anyways. And if you don't want to risk losing the fear people have for you, be my guest. But you'll get actual respect from people if you show who you really are, and then you'll realize who your real friends are. Don't you actually think that's better?_

_From:_

_Didn't think we were close enough for you to call me whatever. We'll see. Being feared is better than being slushied. Those babies sting if they get your eyes. Yet another thing I want to apologize for. I'm sorry._

_To:_

_Oh, it doesn't matter if we're close enough. I like the name David. I shall call you David. And, it may be better, but it's nowhere near having your real friends to help clean you up. It's actually quite fun, being able to talk and make jokes about the different color your skin just turned, once you get past that stinging. That one may take a bit longer to forgive. Do you realize how many sweaters you ruined with those suckers?_

_From: _

_Ugh, you're gonna be just like Dani aren't you? And, I might eventually get to that point. Just, not yet. One step at a time. First I'll tackle my dad. Then Az, then the rest of the school. And yes. And I'm deeply, truly sorry. But did you realize that I tried to get cherry every time? I noticed you always licked your lips when I got that flavor so I figured it was your favorite. That has to count for something right?_

That's a bit creepy.

_To:_

_I'm assuming Dani is Danielle. You're sister. And I'm also assuming that she likes to call you David too. I think her and I could get along really well. Right. One step. And Dave, although I know you probably meant to make that sound considerate, it came off as very, very, VERY, creepy. But I never pegged you as an Edward. I also thought you more of a Jacob. _

_From:_

_What? My name's Dave…where did Edward and Jacob come from?_

It's good to know that he can be just as daft as Finn sometimes.

_To:_

_Read Twilight and you'll understand._

_From:_

_Oh! That Edward and Jacob. I am nothing like Edward. Definitely more like Jacob. I just notice things._

_To:_

_It's still a bit creepy_

_From:_

_I'm a creep, Kurt. What do you expect?_

_To:_

_I expect you to grow out of Edward, and into Jacob._

And who knows. Maybe he will.

Ugh, I just set myself up to be Bella, didn't I? Blaine is my Edward and Dave could possibly turn into my Jacob. The only bad part? I've always like Jacob a lot more.

**There are a few reasons I didn't go into the 'special moment' with Blaine. One, we already saw it on the last episode of Glee. I wouldn't change it so it's the same dialogue and emotions conveyed. I'm just not mentioning it here. Two, I'm trying to just keep my mind on the Kurtofsky situation and don't want to shed too much light on Klaine. Three, I want to show that Kurt is really serious about trying to get Dave to stay at his house. To show that there is some potential for at least a close friendship to form out of all this. Also, don't expect Blaine to be in this too much. I haven't quite figured out what I'm going to do with him, but something will happen. No, he won't die. But he'll go away.**

**And I didn't get into Pavarotti dying either because I thought it was a bit ridiculous for it to be that big of a deal anyway. Yes I know you've all probably read the blogs and know why it was written in, but it's just that we never really did get a feel of the love Kurt felt for the bird until the moment he dropped dead and he walked through the doors of the meeting crying and started singing Blackbird. Basically we didn't get that feel until the Regionals episode.. So I just thought it was kind of sloppy the way they just threw it in there. Anyways.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know if I'll switch back to Dave or if I'll stay with Kurt for one more chapter. I realized, writing this chapter actually, that I will being doing more Kurt POV chapters. I can't really do part of the story without it. Well I could, but you'd be missing a lot of Kurts feelings on it. **

**And I never actually meant to have the **_**Twilight **_**thing in there. I was just thinking about it and I've always thought Edward was a creep. So it kind of just came into this…I think it's a very good transition into the possible relationship I have thinking up. But I don't knooooowwwww. Wow long note at the end of this.**

**Ok, I'm going now. Promise!**

**OH REVIEW. PLEASE? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT.**

**Bye :)**


	9. He's Gay, Isn't He?

**Short chapter! Don't own glee. **

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Finn was standing in my doorway.

"Hey, Dave just text me and told me that you forgave him? If you did, that's cool, I just need confirmation before I talk to the guys about letting him join."

"You know, it's not even really their decision. Anyone who auditions automatically gets to join." He looked at me like I had just grown an extra head. "What?""

"I never thought I'd see the day that you would stand up for Dave Karofsky. And, while that may be true, even Mr. Shue isn't happy about it. He might even turn down Karofsky because of what he did."

How do I know about the conversation between Dave and Mr. Shue in the auditorium but Finn doesn't. I've been at a different school for the past two months. How does something like that happen? Granted Lauren told me, and she does have those microphones set up all over the place…

"Finn, I don't know how I know but you don't, but Mr. Shue invited him before you even did. He'd be fine with letting Dave in. The only trouble you'll get is with the girls."

"How do you know that the guys won't have a problem with it?"

"Because you told me yourself that you got along with him for a few days until he got a slushy chucked at his face. And I'm sure they'll be able to look past it."

"You never even answered my question. Did you forgive him?"

Sigh. "Yes I forgave him Finn. We're not automatically best friends, but I finally understand why he did everything that he did. And he'll probably need me very soon." Shit. Oops! Excuse my language; I meant…nope. I meant shit alright.

"Why would he need you?" I can't tell him right now. It's not my place.

"You'll find out soon enough. And if you don't within like a month, then I'll consider telling you."

"He's gay isn't he?" No! Finn you're not supposed to have common sense!

"Why would you even think something like that?"

"I know Dave more than you think. I know he hates shopping more than anything in the world so I know he doesn't need you for shopping advice. You don't play football anymore so that eliminates that. And the way he came after you the most and the worst, it just makes more sense. Not to mention, when he looked at you, he sort of looked like he wanted to…like attack you….in the dirty way…" EWWWW FINN!

"Oh if there is one, god, please make him shut his—really?"

"HA! You're not denying it! He's gay!" Sigh I really hope that he can keep a secret.

"Fine. You win. He's gay. But you cannot tell ANYONE. Quinn included."

"What? Why, why would you think that something's going on between me and Quinn?" He chuckled his nervous chuckle. He only does that when he's guilty.

"Don't tell Dave's secret, and I won't tell yours. Deal?"

"…deal."

Ha, I win.

"Good. Now, please, if you could leave my room. As you can see, I have a load of homework to do."

"Yeah, man. I need to figure out how to talk to everyone else anyway."

"Good luck with that." He'll need it.

"And Kurt? Yes really."

"Ok then." I never thought of Dave looking at me in THAT way. Anytime that he looked at me, it always looked like a scowl or just a face that terrified me in general. Especially that day in the hallway when he stole my cake topper. Speaking of which, I want that back.

Oops, missed a text.

_From: David_

_With some time, I might just be able to do that, Fancy. But don't expect it really soon. It will take time._

Again with the Fancy?

_To: David_

_Why do you like calling me Fancy so much?_

_From: David_

_It's my thing you know? I started everyone calling you that anyway. But I'm the only one that still does. It's kind of just special in a way. I don't know._

That's…nice? I guess if we were closer, that would make sense. But we just got on talking terms this afternoon.

_To: David_

_Tell you what, if I can call you David without you throwing a fit, you can call me Fancy without me throwing a fit._

_From: David_

_What's with all the name negotiations today? But fine, Fancy. Have it your way. _

Name negotiations? Nope, I don't want to know. It might be an inside thing. Well, I would like to know what he's talking about….no. I won't ask.

_To: David_

_Smart boy. You never did answer my question earlier. What makes you think that I'll like you that much by the end of the year? You said that if me and Blaine didn't end up working that you'd be here. _

_From: David_

_You're talking to me now._

Yeah, I'm also talking to Mercedes right now, but I don't see that happening anytime in the future.

_To: David_

_I'm not following._

_From: David_

_According to my sister, it's impossible for people to talk to me and not fall in love with me. I'm seriously trying not to sound egotistical about it, but it's sort of true. You know how many girls have wanted to go out with me? I made up different excuses for each, you know why._

Dear lord.

_To: David_

_If you don't start saying it to at least me, you will never fully accept it, and you will never fully receive my friendship._

He didn't answer. But I know I have him thinking. Which may be a good thing. May not. I don't know. But if I worry about this much longer, I'll fail every one of my classes.

How many times does one boy have to read about the Louisiana Purchase in his life? And why are we just now getting to the Louisiana Purchase when most History classes are usually to the first World War by this time of year? And History is my favorite subject. Why are they trying to make me hate it?

_*Ding*_

Thank you Dave Karofsky.

_From: David _

_Kurt Hummel. I am gay. I accept that, I just hope other people do too._

I immediately save that. I'm sure that it will come in handy sometime in the future.

_To: David_

_Well, you've already taken the first step: acceptance. And you'll have me, your sister, your mother, and the glee club possibly. I think you'll be fine._

**I know this was really, really, really short. But this really doesn't have much significance. Just kind of a free chapter to write. This is my next to last Kurt chapter for now. I'm thinkin' the next chapter will be somewhat long if I can figure out what to say in the right way. I have it planned out, I just need to figure out how to start it. If you would like to help, message me. **

**I have a new chapter ready, and if i can get three more reviews, I will gladly put it up. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shortish chapter. Shorter than what I've been dishing out. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I just take my own spin on it. And I know it's been a while. Been a bit busy. Prom tomorrow :D**

I was so glad that Regionals were Saturday and I had the rest of the weekend to finish my homework, but by Monday, I was so exhausted that I begged my dad to let me stay home for the day,and he let me. My phone was blowing up all morning with texts from Blaine asking where I was. Finally after the seventeenth (literally) text, I told him that I was home and not feeling well. That didn't stop him. He just got more worried. Love him, but I don't want overly worried right now. I just want sleep. So I just stopped answering.

Soon enough he stopped texting, probably getting the idea that I feel asleep. But I'll hear more from him later. But he wasn't the only one. Dave found out that I'm at home too, how I don't know, probably Mercedes. Yeah, I told Mercedes everything. Everything. Well, except him being gay and all. It took a bunch of arguing, but she accepted it. Reluctantly, but accepted none the less. She's even trying to be nice to him. I'm so proud. Anyways, Dave sent me a simple:

_Hey, heard you were home and weren't feeling well. Hope you feel better. Make sure to get some sleep. _

See? That's what I need. A simple get well message. Not a phone going off every five seconds. Speaking of David, we've made it a ritual to play 20 questions everyday to get to know more about each other. I learned that his favorite color is blue, he has an unhealthy obsession with chocolate, and that he has more knowledge of Broadway musicals than I ever thought he would have. He also is a lot smarter than anyone will give him credit for. All A's and three college level classes. He just plays dumb as part of the 'act', as we have come to call it. He learned that I also love blue, I have an unhealthy obsession with Diet Coke and cashews, and I actually like football and hockey. What can I say? I like it rough. And please, get your mind out of the gutter.

I went back to sleep and woke up around noon, and decided it was time to get up and get dressed. Since I had the day off, I had the sudden thought to go visit everyone at McKinley. So, I packed a bag of extra clothes, just in case. But I might be safe since they don't know I'll be there. Then I made my way to my living hell. Well former hell. With Dave and I on decent terms, I don't really know. So I decided I'd only go to the choir room and hang out in there. It's only fifth period, no one should be in there.

As I pull in, I start wondering what everyone's reaction will be. I can see a few shocked faces due to my amazing lack of fashion right now. I'm just wearing skinny jeans and a hoodie. I told you, I'm exhausted; I can see a few smiles, a few guilty faces of all the ones who witnessed my abuse but never stood up for me, and the 'what the hell? I thought we got rid of you' faces from the jocks. And then, the loving faces of New Directions.

As I walk in, I realize that I am a freaking physic. I get the smiles, guilt, shock, and 'what the hell' faces. And get mauled by Rachel and Mercedes as soon as I walk in. Though, they look heartbroken when I tell them that I'm just visiting. I hate seeing those faces. I feel terrible for leaving them like that. We say a quick goodbye as the warning bell rings, and I tell them that I'll see them at Glee practice.

_I'm surprised that none of the teachers have kicked me out yet_, I thought. There's a strict rule about letting non-students in here. But I figure that they feel as guilty as the other students do, so I don't question it. In fact, it makes me kind of smug. Serves them right for not doing anything at all. I saw Mr. Shue and asked if it was alright to stay in the choir room for a while, and he said it was fine, but not after a big hug and a huge smile. I really like his smile. Very shiny teeth.

After stopping by Sue's office for a quick hello (I have grown quite fond of the woman since she, other than Mr. Shue, was the only teacher who really seemed to care that I couldn't walk the halls of this school without fear shooting up my spine at every corner), I was at the choir room. But I was stopped, once again, but this time, by a voice coming from the room and an acoustic guitar strumming a song. Oh my goodness I love this song.

_There's so much craziness surrounding me_

_There's so much going on, it gets hard to breathe_

_When all my faith is gone, you bring it back to me_

_Cause you make it real for me_

Wait a minute, I've heard that voice…that sounds exactly like the voice I heard at Regionals…the one that was singing with Rachel and sitting right behind me. Oh, no way. I looked through the glass on the door. Sure enough, there was Dave himself, sitting on a stool, strumming a guitar, singing, and quite well at that. I know I said he had a beautiful voice when I heard him at Regionals, but it's nothing compared to this. This is just Dave.

_When I'm not sure of my priorities,_

_When I've lost sight of where I'm meant to be_

_Like holy water washing over me_

_You make it real for me_

_And I, I'm running to you, baby_

_Cause you are the only one who saved me_

_That's why I've been missing you lately_

_Cause you make it real for me_

_When my head is strong, but my heart is weak_

_I'm full of arrogance and uncertainty_

_When I can't find the words, you teach my heart to speak_

_You make it real for me, yeah _

_And I, I'm running to you, baby_

_Cause you are the only one who saved me_

_That's why I've been missing you lately_

_Cause you make it real for me_

_Everyone's talking in words I don't understand_

_You've got to be the only who knows just who I am_

_You're shining in the distance, I hope I can make it through_

_Cause the only place I want to be is right back home with you!_

_I guess there's so much more I have to learn_

_But if you're here with me, I know which way to turn_

_You always give me somewhere, somewhere I can run_

_You make it real for me_

_And I am running to you baby_

_Cause you are the only one who saved me_

_That's why I've been missing you lately_

_Cause you make it real for me_

_You make it real for me._

I'm in tears. That was amazing. So much emotion, he meant it. I clapped. He turned around, startled. Even more so that it was me.

"That was beautiful Dave. Who was it for?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious…"

"What do you mean?"

"It was for you. For Dani, my mom. For being there. Well, that's who it's for as of now. I didn't write it of course, but I thought it kind of fit. I didn't really intend for you to hear it now. It was just in case."

"In case of what?"

"In case you ever chose me."

Oh, that boy is making it very hard on me right now.

"David, after school today, you are singing that song in front of the Glee club. And I will be here, for you to sing that song to me. There is no way that they will not let you in if you sing with that much emotion."

"Wait, you're going to let me sing to you? In front of your friends? Is that a good idea? I mean they don't even know I'm gay."

"Correction. Everyone except for Finn doesn't know you're gay. He figured it out himself…something about you looking like you wanted to attack me…in the dirty way…Anyways. You will. But right now, you will tell Azimo that you are going to join, that way he doesn't feel betrayed that you didn't tell him first. And you don't have to keep constant eye contact to sing to me. But if you sing with that much conviction, they'll just think that you have someone special on your mind, a girl one."

"Bit demanding there aren't ya Fancy?"

"Don't test me David Alexander."

"How did you find out my middle name?"

"Oh I saw your sister out in the hallway. Lovely girl, really. Asked her, just in case. She was more than willing to tell me."

"Dani. My own sister."

"Yep. But got it? You have to do this while I'm here. I want to come back here. And if you keep doing this instead of bullying, it might be a shorter process."

"Got it. But, why don't you have a problem with me singing to you? I thought you and Blaine were going out."

"Smart boy. And honestly, as sweet and caring as he is, he can be so overbearing. Suffocating. I love him, I do, but I mean, I've gotten 30 texts from him in the past hour asking if I was alright. It's a bit much. And I don't mind you singing to me because I can tell that you like to sing, and I can tell you like to dance from the halftime show. I want you to join this club and do what you like to do. Everyone deserves a chance to do what they want, and if it requires you singing to me, so be it."

"I don't see how Blaine suffocating you has anything to do with anything…?"

"Really? I just gave you my blessing to sing to me and you're stuck on the Blaine thing?" I sighed. He can be dense sometimes. "It'll be a nice change of scenery for a while."

"Ok then. You know, you're the only one to ever tell me to join something because it would be something I enjoy. Not even my family has done that. They want me to get a football or hockey scholarship. It's like they don't even care about what makes me happy, as long as they have a successful son. Well, it's mostly my dad. My mom is more lenient about it; she just really wants me to live a happy successful life. Dad just wants something to be proud of. I don't know. Thanks though, Kurt."

I've noticed something; he calls me Kurt when he's serious. So much sympathy for him is coursing through me. I can't imagine having a Dad like that.

"That's what I'm here for David. I'm here anytime you need to talk, and I'm here to encourage you to do what YOU want to do. It's your life Dave. Once you hit 18, your parents don't have a say anyway. Well, they might have plenty to say, but they don't have a whole lot that they can do about it. So, go tell Azimo right now that you're going to audition after school, and I'll tell Mr. Shue."

"Really. Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get."

He left, and I text Mr. Shue and the rest of the guys about the audition. Everyone except for Finn and Mr. Shue had a problem with it. But I told them that I would explain it after school.

I'm started to get tired again, so I walked to the risers, laid down, and took a power nap.

**Song: You Make it Real by James Morrison. Beautiful song, I would recommend listening to it while you read that. It's awesome. **

**So, once more. Tell me what to do. :)**

**Also, I don't think I'm going to write anything else until the new episodes come back on, because I want to stay with the show as much as possible. So, that means Kurt won't move back on here until he does on the show, etc. Dave won't come out until then either. Sorry! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I said I'd wait for the show, but I couldn't help it. That and I just wanted to write. So here it is. Don't own that wonderful show.**

So as soon as Kurt kicked me out of the choir room, I went to find Azimo. Yeah, it was the middle of a class period, but we usually skip this one anyway. But it does nothing to shake my fear. Well, why would it. I don't know why I'm even scared anyway. I'm just telling him that I'm joining the glee club. So, I headed to the locker room, typical jocks right? Always hanging out in the locker room. But with each step I take, I get more nervous. I stopped right before the door, taking deep breaths. It actually helps believe it or not. Better get this over with. I opened the door and saw him sitting on the bench playing on his phone. Here we go.

"Hey man, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Karofsky! Where ya been buddy? You missed the one o'clock slushy. I just wish that we saw Hummel before we threw it at that Josh kid. It would have been a nice welcome back for him." I could help but get mad at that. For reasons I don't really want to get into right now unless I want to kill three birds with one stone. Which I don't. Just two for right now. Decided it's a good time to tell him about my no more bullying policy.

"Well, no need to worry. He's not actually back. Just visiting his friends."

"Right. The gleek homos. Reminds me Chang is the next one on my list."

"Speaking of the gleeks, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. As bluntly as I can possibly make this, I want to join the glee club." He's giving me his 'you crazy' look. Then he just burst out laughing. He laughed for a good thirty seconds before he realized I wasn't laughing with him. It slowly slacked off.

"You're serious aren't you. Shit man, come on why would you want to do that to yourself? Remember that huge slushy attack we got from the puck heads when we were seen just walking with those losers covered in zombie make up? Guess what man, that would be an everyday thing if you joined. And I don't just mean with the puck heads. Football too."

"I don't care about the slushy facials Az. Other than that, that week was the best of my entire life. I was finally happy for once. I found something that I loved doing that didn't involve my parents forcing me into it. Sure it might be considered gay to some people, but I don't care. I liked it. The dancing part anyway. Singing wasn't terrible, but it's not my first choice. I'm glad Coach made us do that, or I'd still be sulking around everywhere, feeling horrible every time I shoved someone into a locker or throwing someone into a dumpster. I want to do this Az."

"Then do it. I won't stop you. But I won't stop anyone from doing what they want to you. Sure I won't do anything to you, but they will. Don't expect me to join with you either, got it." You know, I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting a full on argument. "Can I ask why you want to join though?"

"I won't force you to join. In fact that'd be weird. And I told you. I loved that week we were forced to do that halftime show. It made me realize that show choir isn't the worst thing in the world. It's actually kind of fun. It also gives me an excuse to quit bullying people. Can't really throw slushies at anyone when you're at the bottom of the food chain."

"Wait, why do you want to stop bullying people?"

"Az, have you even listened to one thing I've said? It makes me feel like shit to make someone else feel like that. And the only reason I have before is to be on top. I thought people would respect me or some shit like that."

"And they do, man."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. "No they don't, Az! They're freakin' scared of us! If any of us even started to act civilly, they'd tear us apart for how much shit we've caused and how we made them feel. That's why I've been slacking off lately. I want people to like me. Not fear me." He had this stumped look on his face. It took him a few minutes to actually process what I said, but when he finally had an answer, I heard what I must of sounded like when I was texting Kurt the other day.

"Fear is still better than people looking down on you." In fact, did I not say something along those exact lines?

"I used to think so too. But at least this way, I'll find out who really likes me and wants to be my friend after I join. I'm auditioning for New Directions after school. If you would like to support me, you're welcome to come."

"Don't count on it." He has a hurt look on his face. I don't know if it's because we've had our first semi-argument in our 10 years of being best friends, or if he's having some sort of internal struggle about somewhat turning against me like that.

"Are we still cool though?"

"Maybe. Look, I hope you make it into homo explosion. You deserve something to make you happy for once."

"I'll take that as a yes. Look, I gotta go. I'll text you later?"

"Whatever, man. Get outta here." At least there's a small smile on his face. I'm guess that's somewhat acceptance? Maybe.

...

Nothing like sitting on one side of an auditorium with Finn Hudson and Mr. Shue while the rest of New Directions is sitting on the other side, glaring at you as if they just keep on you'll spontaneously combust. With the exception of Mercedes who was kind of just sitting there playing on her phone; I'm guessing Kurt talked to her and she's trying to be nice without fully turning against everyone else. It's so awkward. Also kind of taking me back to Regionals when I imagined Blaine's insides all over the wall. Great. That's all I'm going to be thinking about when I sing this song. My guts all over the auditorium walls.

Boots walking across the stage snapped everyone out of their thoughts, and the people who hadn't seen Kurt yet starting freaking out. And since Finn, Rachel and Mercedes were the only ones that had seen him, it got kind of loud. I heard a chorus of "Hey, man! It's good to see you", "Are you back for good man?", "He's back. Can I quit this stupid club now?" and just plain squeals and screams from the girls, all of which planning a shopping trip for Friday at the sight of him. Sorry girls, he's with the Karofsky siblings Friday.

"Yes, yes, good to see you to. No, I'm not permanently back, so no, you can't quit yet Lauren. And girls, I'm not free Friday. Maybe Saturday. Now, I know all of you got my text earlier. How do I know? Well one, you're all here; two, you all complained about it. As you also know, you were all searched as you came in for any objects that could cause harm or humiliation to David as he performed. If any of you, Puckerman, have somehow managed to sneak something in, Puckerman, I would suggest, Puckerman, that you bring it to me right now, Noah Puckerman." Surely he couldn't have really—

"Dammit Kurt," Puck mumbled as he walked towards the stage, removing mini paintball guns from his ankles and then walking towards the side of the stage to disassemble some sort of contraption that would have poured what looks like blue paint and feathers all over me. How the hell did he even manage to do that without me even noticing?

"What the hell?" I whispered.

"Yeah, dude that's mild for Puck. When he tries, he can cause some seriously funny crap to happen to people," answered Finn.

"But that's not even funny. That's cruel on so many levels. It's the modern day tarring and feathering of a person. It's full on humiliation."

"Exactly. It'd suck for you, but it'd be hilarious to us." Thanks Hudson.

"Right."

As soon has all of Puck's devices were in the hands of Kurt, he picked up where he left off. "Now that that's taken care of, I want to say this: Dave is really good. Like really good. So I want all of you to disregard everything he's done to me in the past and just listen to him."

"Why do we even have to? I mean the whole football team had to join us for that week, why can't we just use that as his audition?" Sam asked.

"Guys, it's just standard procedure. And you'll all listen to him alright? No falling asleep, and no glares at all. I know that there is tension between you all. But if Kurt is even up there giving David his blessing, there is no reason for you to show your disapproval. And who knows. He might even surprise you." God bless Mr. Shue. I might just grow to like that man.

"Thank you Mr. Shue. Now everyone, please welcome Dave Karofsky." Here it goes. Moment of truth. When I get on stage, I grabbed my guitar and a stool.

"Uh, thanks, Kurt. Anyways, I'm gonna sing 'You Make it Real' by James Morrison." I heard quite a few squeals from the girls, which told me I better not screw this up or they'll come after me. I started off real shaky. That's when I locked my eyes on Kurt, and didn't look away. I got stronger in my singing, having finally gotten the courage just by looking at Kurt. Damn. I'm pretty sure I just came out to all the girls of New Directions. Possibly the guys if they even bothered to pay attention. But right now, I don't care. I'm singing to Kurt Hummel, with the most intense eye contact and the most emotion that I have ever conveyed to anyone. I'm sure even the guys picked up on that. Yet, I still don't care. It's like it's just me and Kurt. And that's the best feeling in the world. I just wish it would last longer.

**Kurt's POV**

Holy mother of Marc Jacobs, this is even better with this eye contact, and it's impossible to break. I'm a sucker for brown eyes, especially when they're deep chocolate ones that seem to go on forever.

He's not just singing this song to me. He's singing this song TO me. The difference? To me would just be singing the song looking at me so he doesn't have to deal with the possible hate glares coming from the rest of the group. TO me is what's happening now; taking the words, meaning them while looking straight in my eyes and singing with such emotion that I want to cry. I really do hate saying this, but Blaine may have just found himself some competition. How does that even happen? It seems like not that long ago he was shoving me into lockers and soiling my clothes with dumpster tosses. Now, just like that, I'm seeing him in a different light and even possibly developing a crush? I mean, WHAT the HELL is that about?

**Dave POV**

Even when the song is over, I can't tear my eyes away from Kurt. The whole auditorium is silent though. I can't tell if it's because they were surprised by my awesome pipes or the fact that I sang that whole song to Kurt. Probably both. But slowly, one by one, everyone started clapping. I'm pretty sure I even got a whistle in there somewhere. Mr. Shue come up onstage, finally forcing me to look away from Kurt.

"Dave Karofksy, welcome to New Directions," he said, shaking my hand. There's that happy feeling I've been looking for.

**There it is. How is it? On the plus side, new episode Thursday! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**So thank god nothing happened in tonight's episode that would interfere with the story. But I can't use any of it unless…Well I might think something up….Oh yes! I got it! You'll see it soon, as in, this chapter! It's stormy and I have nothing to do. Let's say that "A Night of Neglect" happened just a few days after Dave joined the club in this story, kay? And I hope you don't mind that half of this chapter is text messaging….**

After thanking Mr. Shue and receiving mumbled congratulations from everyone else, I walked out of the auditorium and whipped out my phone to tell Az the good news.

_To: Azimo_

_Made it man! I'm so excited right now!_

Well I am. And he did offer some support so surely he cares. Possibly.

_From: Azimo_

_Sorry to bust your bubble, but anyone who auditions gets in. But good for you man. Guess you rocked it._

Jerk.

_To: Azimo_

_It's me, man. What'd you expect? They have this Night of Neglect thing going on Thursday. I might just do that. _

_From: Azimo_

_Is there a reason you're making me bust your bubbles? Thursday nights are our mandatory practice/bonding nights. Emphasis on the mandatory. There's no way Beiste will let you out. _

Crap.

_To: Azimo_

_But Puck, Hudson, Chang, and Sam get to skip. Why can't I?_

_From: Azimo_

_Well one, they're on Coach's good side, two they have the automatic right to do glee related events before football since they just suck up to her. You aren't on her good side and you don't suck up to her. I don't see it happening._

I hate it when he has a point. You know, this might be why no one on the team really likes them anymore. They aren't really part of the team anymore. They don't take part in this bonding time that Coach makes us do, so no one really knows who they are and that they're actually still pretty cool

_To: Azimo_

_Well I'm not on her bad side either you know._

_From: Azimo_

_Just skip this one event. Hell man, you'll be going to New York. You'll have time to make up for it._

_To: Azimo_

_Alright, alright. you win._

_From: Azimo_

_Always do brother. Later_

Well, he seems a lot cooler about this than he did earlier.

"Congrats David. You did amazing in there." Whoa! What the—Oh. Kurt.

"Scared me there. Thanks. And thanks for letting me sing to you. It probably helped."

"Oh, there's no probably about it. You made straight eye contact and instantly went from scared little girl to surprisingly amazing. But, you're going to have to get over that. I might not be here every time you perform."

"Might not?"

"I make it my mission to make it to every performance given by New Directions. Speaking of which, are you going to sing in the Night of Neglect?"

"I was, until Az reminded me that we have a _mandatory_ practice that night. And since I just joined glee, I don't really have that status with Coach to get out of practice to do stuff yet. But I may swing by and wish everyone luck."

"Ah, I see. Well, we're still on for Friday right?"

"Definitely. Just text me and I'll tell you the official plan. Dani's excited. She hasn't had a good shopping trip in a long time."

"Well I'll be glad to help. I must go now and talk to Blaine who has probably had quite a few heart attacks since I haven't answered him all day…"

"Yeah. Don't want that. Hey, why don't you bring him Friday too?"

He stared at me for a few good minutes, trying to figure out what in the world is wrong with my brain.

"Um, sure…I guess…why exactly?"

"I want to get to know the guy. He seems nice enough, and I haven't exactly apologized for shoving him against that fence, so I think it's time for a fresh start. Don't you?" Now he's sporting one of the most adorable awestruck faces I've ever seen.

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. And honestly, I think you'll get along great. You two have a lot more in common than you think." Yeah, we're both head over heals in love with you maybe? Geez maybe this isn't the best idea. "Just make sure we don't go into any GAPs." I apparently looked puzzled for he answered my facial expression with: "Long story that I might possibly tell you another time."

"Okay then. We'll see. Well, you go invite him now and I'm going to go home and do homework."

"Right. See you Friday then. Or maybe Thursday."

"Bye, Fancy."

"Bye, Neanderthal." That's sort of our thing now. It's how we said goodbye the first time we had a somewhat civil conversation. It kind of just stuck. Time to tell Dani. But I'm pretty sure she'll be fine with it.

_To: Dani_

_Hey, we have an extra guest Friday. I told Kurt to invite Blaine. _

_From: Dani_

_And why the hell would you do that?_

Hm. Maybe she will have a problem with it.

_To: Dani_

_I thought it'd be nice to get to know the guy instead of just imagining his guts over every wall I see him next to. Who knows, I might grow to like him enough to become friends with the guy. _

_From: Dani_

_I'm still not getting why this is a good idea._

Don't worry Dan. Neither am I.

_To: Dani_

_Me neither. It was kind of an impulse thing. But he's invited so get over it. Now you're with three gay guys Friday. Two of which love fashion. I thought you'd be happy._

_From: Dani_

_Well in that aspect sure, but you're also just letting Blaine have Kurt and not putting up a fight because you're accepting the relationship._

_To: Dani_

_True. But from what I can tell, Blaine's driving Kurt up the wall right now. Which is weird because he was drooling all over him every time I saw them. Anyways. Blaine seems nice anyway. It'd be cool to get another friend who knows what I'm going through. So be happy with going with two gay fashion experts and your gay brother._

_From: Dani_

_If you're sure, then I'm extremely happy._

_To: Dani_

_I'm positive Dan._

_From: Dani_

_:[ that still makes me unhappy_

_To: Dani_

_Sorry sweet cheeks :]_

**Kurt POV**

Did Dave really just invite Blaine to go shopping with us? Not that I have a problem with that, it's just kind of surprising is all.

_To: My Teenage Dream _(cute right?)

_Ok sorry that I haven't text you all day. I've been at McKinley catching up with everyone._

Oh shoot. That was probably a big no-no thing to say. One, Blaine is still very wary of Dave, two, I haven't told Blaine that me and Dave talk everyday and he does seem like a very different person. Three, well, I was supposed to be home sick wasn't I?

_From: My Teenage Dream_

_KURT! You finally text me back to tell me that you went back to the place that houses Dave, your former bully, who I still don't trust. Wait why were you even out of the house if you weren't feeling well? Aren't there like rules that if your sick you can't go anywhere?_

_To: MTD __**(I shortened because writing out My Teenage Dream becomes somewhat of a hassle.)**_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I guess it was just homesickness. I haven't seen any of my friends since Regionals and I didn't get to talk to them much there. I just wanted to see them again. Speaking of Dave, he invited me to go shopping with him and his sister Friday._

_From: MTD_

_Oh, I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't even think that you might miss your friends. Wait, he shops?_

_To: MTD_

_Not so much him as his sister._

_From: MTD_

_Makes sense. Are you going to go?_

_To: MTD_

_Yes, and he told me to invite you too, which I think would be marvelous. You can see he's not completely the ass he used to be and we can spend some time together._

_From: MTD_

_Um, yeah. That sounds great. I'm in, as long as we don't go near a GAP._

_To: MTD_

_Lol already taken care of dear. Also, Thursday, ND is having a benefit concert called the Night of Neglect, and I think it'd be nice if we went to support them._

_From: MTD _

_That sounds marvelous. I'm dying to see everyone too. It'll be fun. :)_

This is the Blaine I like. The non overprotective one. And the one who sends me smiley faces.

_To: MTD_

_Great. Now you get to choose what we do Saturday. Anything you want babe. _

_From: MTD_

_About that, Saturday is family day. My dad decided to have them to try to get used to the idea of me being gay or something like that. Not try to convert me like rebuilding that car, but try to get to know me I guess. Either way, I can't really get out of it._

_To: MTD_

_Ok, that's fine. Just gives my heart time to grow fonder. :) I must go now Handsome. I'll talk to you soon. _

_From: MTD_

_Later, Gorgeous ;)_

_To: MTD_

_Blaine! You know I hate that word! _

What? It has gorge in it. It disturbs me!

_From: MTD_

_So Sorry Beautiful. I'll talk to you later, gator._

Aww, he still has his cute moments.

**Geez, short chapters lately. So you're probably wondering, why focus on Klaine now? Because I just love Darren Criss too much to neglect (ha, get it? After Night of Neglect?) Blaine. But don't expect too terribly much.**

**So tonight's episode…is anyone else kind of upset that even though Kurt and Blaine sort of got together in "Original Song" that they didn't really show it tonight? They didn't even hold hands at all! I mean, if I hadn't watched the Regionals episode, I wouldn't have known they had anything going on at all!**

**While I'm thinking about it, did anyone else squeal or just scream when in the previews for next week Kurt is at the top of the steps and yells "Kurt Hummel's back at McKinley!"? I mean I did, and I'm pretty sure I did a happy dance too…I'm just so excited. So Kurt will transfer back soon on this story too, just not for the same reason I imagine.**

**Ok I'm done ranting. Next chapter: Night of Neglect and possibly the shopping trip. Review por favor! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**At the beginning of this chapter, you'll see what I think is going on in Dave's head. It's kind of heavy and I actually didn't plan on writing it. I just started typing and it just flowed. It probably sounds kind of choppy, but the beginning might be the most depressing part of the whole story...correction. The end's kind of depressing too.**

**Also this is my attempt at incorporating the whole Santana getting in Karofsky's face during 'Night of Neglect'. And the only way I can do that is by….well, you'll see. The same people will be involved. It will just go down differently.**

I'm not sure if I have mentioned this yet, but I HATE the mandatory Thursday practices. At first I thought, yeah, it'll be a good way to get to know the guys better and become more of a team, because believe it or not, that's what I want. The hockey team wasn't much of a team. It was just twenty five guys that had to meet every day for a few hours and then leave. I don't think anyone ever had a conversation with anyone else outside of practice. In fact, the group slushy they did the week of the championship game was the first time I think I have ever seen them do something together outside of hockey. So I switched to football. Still violent, but not as bad, and even though the team completely sucked last year, they were still much more of a team than the puck heads.

When I switched this year, that's what I was expecting. A team that I could turn to and count on. But from what I can see from these 'bonding' nights, they wouldn't approve of anything I wanted to do or anything that would make me feel happy. So, I went a long with them. I started bullying people, physically and verbally. Granted I bullied even before I joined, but it picked up considering the football team rarely gave the puck heads any chance to do any sort of damage. I still don't get why we were required to bully if we were gonna be on a sports team, but I never questioned it. I wanted to rule the school at any cost necessary, even if it meant doing something that I knew would cause pain to anyone else. It killed me every time I'd see a body hit the lockers, especially Kurt; every time I'd see someone walking the halls covered in trash, especially Kurt again considering he had, I admit, every nice clothes, some of which looked pretty cool. And when I was scrubbing that slushy out of my eyes, I never wanted to do that to another person, though I couldn't do anything about it unless I wanted to get a slushy facial every day.

Anyways, the practices were tough, especially when Kurt was here. Every pracice, all I'd hear was gay slurs from the guys, usually about what he wore that day or what they could do to ruin the next outrageous outfit. You want to know the truth? That's one reason that I bullied him so much. What I did to him was so mild, EXTREMELY mild, compared to what they had planned for him. They figured that since I was giving him crap every day that it was enough punishment instead of…oh my god...it's hard to even think about...instead of brutally beating him with everything imaginable. Beating him until he was on the brink of death. Beating him until he was straight, or at least had turned down the flamboyance of his 'disease'. I could never live with myself if let that happen. But did I ever stand up for him? No. I wanted to be on top.

This practice though, it was terrible. Everyone heard about me joining glee and no one except for Az talked to me. I'm sure if the other guys were in here it'd be better. But it's just horrible. They're just glaring at me. It's kind of creepy. But god bless Azimo for sitting with me and talking about random shit, or I might have gone insane.

"Oh crap man. Hey I gotta jet. You know that stupid heckling club that I got conned into joining? Yeah we gotta heckle at the Neglect Night thing. Hey don't look at me like that. It was either this or bein on Sue's bad side for the rest of my high school life. Cheerios may not be doing hot right now, but Sue Sylvester scares the shit out of me." Damn it Az. You're the only one with my back in here. But he has a point. Sue has a lot of power in this school, winning title or not.

"Alright man. Text you later." As he walked out, I just wanted to run after him. Now it was 29 to 1. Not much of a fair chance there. Maybe they'll just leave me alone so we can get through this night.

"So, Karofsky, any reason why you joined Homo Explosion?" Paul just has to ruin everything. Not to mention, he has it out for me. I hate it when second strings come after you just because you're better than they are.

"For your information, Hardy, I needed extra credit for Shuester's class and he said that I could join glee for the rest of the semester to bring my grade up. I thought it'd be better than doing actual work, and I get to go to New York. Sounds good to me." Hell yeah I lied, but I'm not about to tell the truth when I don't have anyone here to back me up. Luckily, most of the guys seemed to buy it, considering that's how Finn was first roped in..or something along those lines.

"What is it with Shuester having to blackmail everyone he has to join that stupid club? And then why do they even stay after they've served their sentence? I don't get why anyone would want to stay in a club like that." Well Hardy, maybe it's because that's the only place they can find acceptance for being who they are and doing what they like to do.

"Don't know, man. I've been thinking the same thing."

"We don't have to worry about you staying afterwards though do we Dave?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't even have joined if I didn't have to." Holy shit I am digging myself a deep hole right here. Oh thank god Ralphie. Distract them please.

"Hey guys, Hummel and his boy toy just pulled up to the school. I'm thinkin we should wait around until after the showchoir gay concert and teach them the lesson that we've been meaning to for a very long time now." Shit! Not with that. Come on Ralphie. You're supposed to be cool.

So, I speak up. I'm not about to let Kurt and Blaine, yes even Blaine, get hurt for something they can't control. "Or, you can let me go handle it." Some are considering it, but others like Paul aren't so sure.

"Two things here Davey. One, you can't really do anything to them without it being completely hypocritical since you're in glee yourself, extra credit or not. Two, well, I don't have a second thing. But I don't think so."

"You're also forgetting that I'm the only thing at this school that completely scares the shit out of Hummel. Remember that I was the reason he hightailed it out of here. I kind of want just one more night to relive the glory days." I also need to be able to warn Kurt that you might come after him at any moment. "And besides. Glee club or not, I'm always with you guys on everything." Ha, right.

"Ok fine. One more time. But after this, Hummel is ours to deal with." Not if I have anything to say about it.

"Deal." Yeah. This is one hell of a deep hole.

...

As I walk down the hall, I'm thinking about all the things that could go wrong here. What if someone's following me and I say something wrong and they figure out that everything that I said in there was a lie.

Then I see them. Fancy and Slick. Honestly, I don't call Blaine Slick out of spite or hatred. He just has so much freakin gel in his hair, it's worse than Mr. Shue. And that's saying something. I don't hate the guy, even though I do wish that he hadn't set that intervention on me in the middle of a staircase with people all around us.

I'm seriously surprised people haven't figured out I'm gay because of that whole ordeal.

"Kurt! Blaine! Hey guys. How are you this fine night?" Blaine looks weird out. Kurt does too, but to a lesser degree. Maybe that was a bit too out of character for them. Just trying to be nice guys. Kurt was the first one to speak up.

"Well, I'm just fabulous. Ready to see New Directions strut their stuff. And I invited Blaine to come and he's always up for supporting my former crowd. Why, I don't know. But hey, it's happening."

"Oh please Kurt, I'm willing to support anyone who supported you so much back in this school." Ouch Blaine. I felt the stab in that one.

"Right." I felt the nagging in the back of my mind. I'm going to tell them everything the football players just talked about. Damn Dave if you can't hold it in, at least text it. "Anyways, so Blaine; are you coming with us tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah. Honestly it will be good to have a day like this. Kurt has told me that you've been changing. Tomorrow will be a good day to just put it behind us right?" Ok good. He didn't mean to put the sting on that last comment. This one sounded so sincere. He wants me to change too.

"Right. I'm ready to move on. I'm sure that Kurt's told you about me finally accepting what's going on."

"He might of mentioned it. Which is why I'm willing to give you a chance. I'm just glad that the three of us don't have to pretend that we don't know what's going on anymore." I noticed movement behind them and realize it's Santana. I'm not really ready for her to know yet. "I'm always glad to hear that you've accepted the truth."

That's when Santana spoke up. Don't ask. Please don't a—"The truth about what?" Why do I even bother wishing?

I saw Blaine make a move to say something, but I jumped in before he had the chance. "Look. I know I'm in glee now and you guys share almost everything, but this is just something I'm not ready to come out with yet. But, I promise you'll find out someday."

Crap. I said the words.

"You're gay aren't you?" Why did I say 'come out' in that sentence? Why? No one really said anything. Santana finally spoke up again. "Look if you are, that's fine by me. At least I won't be the only one that no one expected. And hey, at least I have someone to come out with." Wait, hold up.

"What?" Whoa. Me, Blaine and Kurt blurted that at the same time. Nice. Maybe I have this choir thing down.

"You heard me. I'm gay too. Well, lesbian. Whatever. Technicalities are so not worth my time." Her phone went off and she started walking away with and "Oh crap".

"Wait! Santana! Please don't tell anyone yet. I'm not ready for this. Not now."

"Boy, I know what you're going through. I may be cruel, but I ain't heartless."

"Thank you."

"Mhm. Don't get used to this though." Of course. Why would I?

"Well David, we'd like to stay and chat but we must get a seat. We'll see you tomorrow," Kurt said, as I was about to blurt out everything.

"Ok, but before you do, I really need to talk to you guys. Actually all of New Directions. So can you guys join me in the choir room with everyone else?" I think they noticed the urgency in my voice, because they just nodded, both with concerned faces, and followed me into the choir room.

Mr. Shue was the first to see us and his face lit up. "Kurt, Blaine! So nice to see you! And Dave, did you decide to join us?" His phone started ringing, with the ringtone Kiss? I uh, don't even want to know. "Wait, I have to take this."

As soon as he walked out of the door, I closed it. I don't' want to risk the possibility that someone followed me and would hear everything I'm about to say. "Can you guys kind of huddle around me? It's kind of important." As they did so, everyone became concerned. Everyone. Even the ones who hate me. This shows that this is a team assembled in front of me. This is what I've been looking for. Even more of a reason for me to love glee club. "Ok. This is part of the reason I came down here. It's about Ralphie." All the football players eyes darkened. Here's the thing about Ralphie. He's even more homophobic than I pretended to be. He wants to kill gays while I was just dealing with issues. He was always the one suggesting the brutal beat down of Kurt, which also made me hate him, and I'm guessing the other players I see here feel the same.

"What about Ralphie?" Finn growled. Holy shit; I've never seen that boy get his voice so low.

"He saw Kurt and Blaine pull up. Finn you know how he is. You know how he talks. And in the locker room, just before I came down here, he told everyone that he wanted to put his 'lesson' into action after the concert tonight. That's when I volunteered to come down and scare the shit out of them myself in hopes that they'd lay off. Speaking of which, can you two act like I messed with you somewhat? Just in case?" They nodded, but each of them looked something in between crazy scared or crazy pissed. "I'm super paranoid right now. I feel like someone followed me, in which case it doesn't even matter because they'd know that I did nothing to harm you in anyway." I turned my focus back to everyone else. "Which is why I don't want either one of them alone at all tonight. When they're in the auditorium, fine, they have each other. But after this is over, I want Kurt and Blaine to have at least three other guys with them. Even if no one followed me and no one saw me be nice, I would not put it past them to still do this tonight."

"Ok I'm touched that you care, but what's going on. What's up with Ralphie. What does he want to do?" Damn it Kurt, I can't answer that. I looked at Finn. He has the same look in his eyes, but he seems to get that I wouldn't be able to tell him. The other guys are shaking. I can tell it from here.

"Kurt. You remember that one episode of Degrassi? That one where Spinner, Jimmy and Marco were going to go to a hockey game and Marco decided to go on his own and met a group of guys who didn't like who he was?" That's actually a pretty good reference. Except its way too soft for the situation. But when I looked over at Kurt, his face was drained. Completely white. He knew. Even Blaine looked a little sick. "Kurt, Blaine. He wants to do that, only 10 times worse. Only you guys wouldn't walk away with a busted lip and a cut eyebrow." His breathing got really shallow. I can imagine how hard it is to have to tell his step-brother this. I know how close they've gotten. "Guys, what Ralphie really wants to do is put you in the hospital, or maybe an early grave." I heard a broken sob at that last part. I turned and it was from Kurt, which wasn't really unexpected. Blaine took him and led him to the risers, sat him down, and held him. He's shaken, but he's keeping strong for Kurt. I admire him for that. Even if I wish it was me.

"Right. So, after practice, I'm coming here, and I'm going to sit with them. After the concert, Finn, you, me, Sam, and Puck are going to make sure that they get home safe."

"What about me?" oh yeah. Mike.

"Mike too. We'll split up and follow each one home. I'll take no chances."

"Karofsky, are you sure you're ready to turn against the football players yet?" That's a good question. But I know the answer.

"After Kurt accepted my apology and Blaine said he'd give me another chance, there is no way in hell that I am going to let anything happen to either one of them. I'm finally accepted by people. I'm going to protect those people as long as I can." That seemed to have moved Santana, because she just came hugged me. Completely random, but greatly appreciated.

"I'm counted in that too right?" she whispered in my ear.

"Of course. We gotta stick together don't we?" She gave me a small smile. I'm pretty sure we just became friends.

"That's right." I looked over at Kurt and Blaine. Kurt seemed to have calmed down and has been distracted by the scene. He whispered something into Blaine's ear and they shared a smile; next thing I know, I'm thrown into a very awkward four person hug. Me, Santana, Blaine, and Kurt. It's our happy moment in a dangerous situation.

Though I could hear mummers in the back ground. Most along the lines of "Is anyone else getting the feeling that they missed something?"

If they only knew.

...

**Different Person POV**

I can't believe they're making me spy again. Just because I'm a freshmen does not mean that I'm a slave.

Name's Philip, freshmen linebacker on the team. Second String but whatever.

I've been sent on a mission to spy on Dave Karofsky to make sure he takes care of that one Kurt guy.

**Ok, so almost everything in this chapter, I never planned on writing. It just, happened. So, did my happening make you happy? Or is it too dramatic of a change from the rest of the story? Eh nevermind. I know it is. But I'm much too happy with this chapter to not share it. And I just gave myself a plot. Exciting. I know I still have to have Dave come out to his dad and Az. And it will happen. But it might just happen later than expected. **

**Also! I have two options for you to choose: Create this huge story centered around this Ralphie guy and have Philip tell _EVERYTHING_****that he heard and saw from following**, or have this Philip kid lie for Dave, but still have Ralphie try and do his worst to Kurt. 

**So, Read, Review, and Recycle. As in, share it! Lol you don't have to, but that'd be lovely. Kinda just wanted to stick with an Earth day theme, though that was kind of yesterday. **

**-Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't own Glee…..forgotten that the past few chapters…**

**So it's really stormy right now and I've realized that writing really calms me down, so here's a new chapter created out of my fear of storms! Enjoy.**

**Philip's POV**

*Earlier in the locker room*

"Ok fine. One more time. But after this, Hummel is ours to deal with." Who's Hummel? Oh, as in Kurt I'm assuming. That's the only one that would make sense. Paul and Ralphie, man. They hate gay people. And considering that Ralphie just said Hummel and his boy toy, I'm guessing it's Kurt.

"Deal." Oh dear god Dave. I thought you said you were changing. I guess I was mistaken. I watched him walk out, and when the door was almost completely shut, I saw him break into a sprint. That wasn't a "I'm gonna hurt you" sprint. That was his "Holy shit I need to do something about this" sprint. Good boy Davey. Way to stay true.

"Brooks." Huh? Oh. Yeah. That's me. Paul's calling me. Oh this can't be good.

"What?"

"I need you to spy on Davey boy, make sure that he's actually going to take care of Hummel and his boyfriend. He's been going soft on us for a while. If he's not going to do anything, then we need to. So you're going to tell us if he doesn't. Alright?" Again? Really guys?

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, you won't even stand a chance to be on the starting line for the rest of your high school life."

"Funny that you say that….you don't really control who starts."

"That may be true, but I do control who's legs I break in such a way that he'll end up like Artie. Don't test me and just do it." What I really hate? He's not exaggerating. He's done it before.

"Fine. But I won't like it."

"Liking it was never part of the deal. Now go on and get it done." Sure, I'll follow him. Dave just better be glad that they sent me.

So, while I'm walking down the hall, I guess I can give you a little back story. When I first got into the school at the beginning of the school year, I, like the rest of the freshmen, were pretty much treated like crap. The upperclassmen just had that attitude that we were just crap and deserved to be treated like it. I mean, they were, so why not us? There was only one group that didn't abuse us like that, and that was the glee guys, who I hold nothing against since they were so nice. The other freshmen though, they want to be popular. Big surprise right. So they sided with everyone else. I, on the other hand, didn't pick a side. I was cool with everyone. But since I wouldn't choose, well, I was being picked on even more. Not because either side resented me for not choosing, but just because I was in between, I could be a spy, ya know?

There was one other guy who I thought was pretty cool. And that was Dave. Weird right? Since he can abuse everyone else in the school, why not the freshmen? Well, he picked on the other freshmen, but not me. He said that I was pretty cool, and didn't seem like a douche, which I'd say is pretty awesome. We instantly bonded. I'm dating his sister too, so that kind of makes everything make more sense right?

Nah, we're actually pretty cool. Me and his sister have been dating for two years now, and I'm over there all the time. Me and Dave have pretty much become like somewhat brothers. Bonding on the usual guy stuff, like video games, pizza, sports, other food. So we're pretty cool. So no matter what I see, Paul and Ralphie will hear that Dave did what he was sent out to do.

But I still wanna follow him anyway. Just to see what happens. Speaking of which, found them!

"...I'm just glad that the three of us don't have to pretend that we don't know what's going on anymore." Who's that? I recognize Kurt, but I can't tell who that is. Must be the boyfriend. Wait. This. Oh no, really? That can't be Slick. What's his real name? Blaine! I remember Dave tellin me about him. "I'm always glad to hear that you've accepted the truth." What truth?

"The truth about what?" Thank you Santana Lopez. The three boys shared sort of a panicked look, and Blaine looked like he was about to say something when Dave stepped in. That's right Davey. Take the lead.

"Look. I know I'm in glee now and you guys share almost everything, but this is just something I'm not ready to come out with yet. But, I promise you'll find out someday." Oh no way.

"You're gay aren't you?" Thanks again Lopez. "Look if you are, that's fine by me. At least I won't be the only one that no one expected. And hey, at least I have someone to come out with." What the holy hell?

"What?" Chorused Blaine, Kurt, and Dave. Dang. He's really got that choir thing down. And he's only been in the thing like what? A week?

"You heard me. I'm gay too. Well, lesbian. Whatever. Technicalities are so not worth my time." She smirked with this comment before running down the hallway shouting "Oh crap!"

"Wait! Santana! Please don't tell anyone yet. I'm not ready for this. Not now."

"Boy, I know what you're going through. I may be cruel, but I ain't heartless."

"Thank you."

"Mhm. Don't get used to this though."

Why didn't he tell me? I thought we were closer than that. But from the sound of it, he really isn't ready for this. It still hurts though.

"Well David," David? Only Dan and her mom get to call him that. Why does Kurt get to? "we'd like to stay and chat, but we must get a seat. We'll see you tomorrow." What's tomorrow Davey? I thought we were having a movie night? You know, like we do every Friday night?

"Ok, but before you do, I really need to talk to you guys. Actually all of New Directions. So can you guys join me in the choir room with everyone else?" Holy shit. He's gonna tell them.

Well, actually, that's not such a bad thing. I don't want Kurt hurt either. He didn't do anything, and he can't really do anything about being gay. So please disregard my 'holy shit'.

I watched them practically run to the choir room. I followed slowly, catching the last bit of Mr. Shue saying he had to take a call. Oh. He's coming to the hallway. Peachy.

"Hey, Holly, how's it looking out there?...what do you mean no one's out there? Sunshine got her 600 followers to come….oh my gosh. I should've listened to Rachel. I hate having to admit that. Is there anyone out there?...Azimo, Becky, Jacob, and Sandy? Oh that can't be good. I—" that's when he turned and spotted me. "Hey I got to go. Start making your way back here." After he had hung up, he asked me, "Hey Philip, what are you doing here?" What do I say to that? I didn't actually think I'd get caught.

"Oh I just…just thought that uh…I'd come and, uh….wish the guys luck! Yeah, yeah that's what I'm doing! Just on my way to wish them luck." Oh I hope that he doesn't mention this ever again.

"Oh that's great! Thank you! I would let you in, but it looks like they're getting a pep talk from Kurt, Blaine, and Dave. So maybe after they're done?"

"You know, I would, but I have to get back to practice. So if you could, just pass it along. I have to go now. Tell everyone I said break a leg."

"Alright then. I need to break them up anyway. Show's about to start. I'll see you tomorrow in class Philip."

"Right. See ya Mr. Shue." He's a nice guy, but now Dave's gonna know I followed him. But I don't care. I'm still hung on the fact that he hasn't told me he's gay.

**Dave's POV**

It felt great to actually feel accepted in something where people actually care about you. While I was enjoying my four-way hug, Mr. Shue walked back in, telling us something that I wish I didn't hear.

"Hey guys. I just met him in the hallway, and he didn't get a chance to say it himself since you were in a huddle with Dave, but Philip Brooks sends his luck." Ah. So I was being followed. At least it's just Philip. I wonder how much he actually heard. I mean it's not that big of a…HOLY SHIT. He's knows I'm gay. That's great. That's just wonderful.

"Oh. Speaking of Brooks, I need to get back to practice. Good luck guys. You'll be great."

I heard different murmurs of goodbyes as I walked out of the door, but I didn't really care. As soon as I walked out, I saw Phil leaning against a locker. Now or never.

"How much did you hear?" Apparently I startled him, because he jumped 5 feet in the air. It was actually kind of funny to see. Then he realized it was me and calmed down.

"Enough I guess," he replied, as we started making our way back to the locker room. It was dead silent for a minute. And really tense. I hate tense. I really do. Then the silence was broken with "Davey, why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed. I really don't want to have this conversation. "I haven't told anyone except for Dani and my mom. Kurt found out a completely different way, and he told Blaine and as you saw, that's how Santana found out. And Finn knows, but according to Kurt, he pretty much just figured it out on his own, which I don't get considering he has as much common sense as a squirrel." Well, I couldn't think of anything that didn't have much common sense, so squirrel it is.

"How'd Kurt find out?" Should've seen that coming. But I can't lie to this guy. He's too cool for that.

"Well, I kind of, may have, sort of kissed him." Silence. Where's the explo-

"YOU WHAT?" Ah.

"There it is. Remember that day that I told you that he finally grew a pair and stood up to me? Well, he got in my face man. He was so close. I couldn't help it. It just happened. Then remember that day when I told you Hummel and Blaine confronted me? That's what it was about. Not that I was excessively bullying him. Just because they finally realized why I was bullying him."

"Oh my god. DUDE! Good for you! I didn't think any guy was ever gonna kiss Hummel while he was at this school! And I'm glad it's you. You can treat him right. I know it. You just gotta change a little. Look man, you know I have no problem with gay people. I mean hello? Gay uncle? And he's like the nicest person in my family. So I have no problem with that fact at all."

"One, I kind of forced it on him. So don't be so happy. Two, it's a good thing you're dating my sister. You'll have something to talk about. Three, thanks man. That means a lot." I said with a smile. It feels good to have someone else know. The more people that know about this, the easier it is.

"Oh, well then. Shame on you. But everything else, awesome. By the way. I'm not gonna tell the guys that you didn't get the beat down to Kurt and Blaine. So you're good. And I'm glad that you told the guys in the glee club. I'm glad they have someone looking after them." Bear hug time! I love bear hugs. They're so much fun.

"Thank you so much. I'll make it up to you."

"You already have. You're ok with me dating your sister. We're good man. But care to tell me what's going on tomorrow?"

"Oh. Yeah. Dani is making me take her shopping because I made the mistake of saying that I owed her one, and then she told me to invite Kurt to 'bond' or whatever, and then I told him to invite Blaine. That way I can show the dude that I'm not the same as I was. And then he'll start trusting me enough to be around Kurt."

"Oh ok. I just thought you were gonna let me show up to your house without telling me you weren't gonna be there."

"What?"

"Friday movie night?" Oh! Crap! I completely forgot.

"Shit man. I'm sorry. I forgot. A lot's been going on lately. But how about intstead, we just have a weekend sleepover with all the works. Sound good."

"Sounds great."

"Good to know. Time to face the rest of the 'team'. You ready?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

When we walked back in, everyone believed the story that Phil told them, though Paul and Ralphie still just grumbled about it.

Then Ralphie said something that really just wanted me to punch his face in. "It doesn't matter. It's still going down tonight. Who's in." I knew it. But what I didn't know is that there were so many homophobic assholes on the football team. There had to be at least 8 guys that agreed to go along with it.

Here I go again. "Guys, how brutal are we talking about here?"

"I'm talking a hospital trip right now Davey. If they don't stop flaunting, it'll get a lot worse." That's not what I wanted to hear.

"You know you can still go to jail for that right? Even though you didn't actually kill a person?"

"What's the matter Dave? Scared to get rid of the homo's that are infecting the world? I don't get it. You used to help lead stuff like this."

"No. I used to help push people against lockers to try and push them back. Nothing like this. This could get you all in serious trouble, and you all would be stuck in Lima. But you wouldn't even get a job. You'd be stuck in the jail. Sorry, but no thanks. I want a chance at a life."

"Fine. Dave's out. Whatever. Anyone else care to join him?" Surprisingly, three of the guys backed down. I guess they want a future. But the others still had a look of hate in their eyes. They didn't care about their future. They just wanted to take care of the problem of the world.

"Alright. So us six will be gathering supplies needed to give them a proper beating if you need us."

As soon as they were out the door, I ran to Phil. "Look man. I have to go warn the others. Cover for me if Beiste comes in."

"Of course man. Be careful."

"It's what I do."

I sent out a mass message to Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie and Sam:

_They have six guys. Try and make sure that Mr. Shue might accompany Kurt and Blaine to their cars. Finn, Puck, you come with me after the show to follow Kurt home. Sam, Mike take Blaine. I know it's asking a lot because he lives out of town, but I'm really worried about this. Artie, I'm really sorry if what I'm about to say is considered rude, I really am, but I think it's better for you to go home. Remember when you guys confronted me in the locker room and I just knocked you over? We can't have that, just in case something like that gets started. I'm headed to the auditorium right now to sit with Blaine and Kurt and explain to them what's going on. Sound like a plan?_

It took no time at all for me to actually get a response.

_From: Finn_

_Sounds perfect. Yeah, no offense Artie. We just don't want to take chances with you getting hurt. _

_From: Puck_

_Awesome man. Lets meet in the choir room right afterwards. You guys can come through backstage. I'm sure Kurt knows the way._

_From: Sam_

_Fine with me. _

Well that was short. But fine just the same.

_From: Mike_

_Yeah, that's cool. You and me Sam. We got this!_

_From: Artie_

_You know, I'm cool with that. I understand completely. I might just go home with one of the girls, and just have all of them stay there. I want you guys to fill us in. Fair deal?_

_To: Artie_

_Fair deal._

_To: Finn, Sam, Puck, Mike, and Artie. _

_Alright then. It's set. See you guys in the choir room. _

**I hope this was good! I seriously had no idea how this was going to turn out. The powers out so I'm kind of just writing the first thing that comes to my head. In fact, what you just read is probably something completely different than what I originally wrote. **

**Ah! Storm. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

"**You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs. But I look around me and I seeeeeeeeeee it isn't so. Some people wanna fill the woorrrrrrlldddd with silly love songs, and—"**

**Oh. Hey there! Happy Friday, or whatever day you are reading this on. I'm in a fantastic mood, and I'm listening to my Glee playlist, trying to get into the mood to write this chapter, and Silly Love Songs was the song playing…so there's the explanation for that. **

**I just realized that I have never actually thanked you for reading and reviewing this story. Although there are only 12 reviews, I have gotten a butt load of story alerts and it means the world to me so thank you so so so so so so so so super very totally awesomely much!**

**Now for the chapter that I haven't even planned yet! Woot! Go spur of the moment writing!**

I had every intention of going in there. Then I remembered Az said that he had to heckle. As much as I love Az, it would just involve a bunch of explaining to him that I don't have time for. So he's just going to have to sit this one out.

But I can't just stay out here in the hall with the possibility of Ralphie and the guys seeing me. So as quietly as I could, I snuck in the back. I mean I was like a ninja. And when I say like a ninja, imagine me ducking, rolling, just the works. But when I finally plopped down next to Kurt, I realized that I didn't need to do any of that. The freakin auditorium was empty.

"Don't quit your day job David. You would never make it as a ninja spy. You're just lucky enough Azimo, Becky, Jacob, and Ryerson were gone. You would have been caught the second you took that first roll." Darn. I thought my ninja skills were a lot better than that. Oh well. It doesn't really matter. "So why are you here so early? I can't imagine practice being over yet."

Tough question. I don't wanna scare the guy again. Then again, he needs to know the truth. Sighing, I answered, "He's still planning on doing it tonight. So, I'm here now, warning you and then basically just being a bodyguard." Ok so I'm going to give you a play by play on Blaine and Kurt's faces. First statement: looks of indescribable fear and worry. Next part: thankfulness and more worry. Last part: extremely amused and slight worry. "I don't see what's so amusing with that."

Blaine decided to give himself a voice. "It's not so much amusing as it is ironic. Well it is to me."

"Oh, me too," Kurt said. "I mean you spent most of high school making me wish I had a bodyguard, and now you're my bodyguard for the night. Just a tad ironic." Okay. I can see the irony in that.

"That makes a bit more sense. But guys, it's not just for tonight. It's until Ralphie lays off. Kurt, Blaine, you don't know what he says in there, and I won't bother repeating it because I can barely stand thinking about it myself. Just know, it's not a matter to take lightly."

"But you were just playing ninja."

"So I wouldn't get caught by Az! Not to be funny, even though it probably was."

They both still have smirks on their faces. I'm guessing there is some level of trust if they're sitting here teasing me about my ninjaness. I'm beast thank you very much. "It was hysterical Dave. I wish I had a video camera for it," Kurt giggled. Ok, it's hard to stay mad at that. Darn you Kurt Hummel.

"Ok then. Anyways. What were the driving plans for you two?" Their amusement went straight to confusion. Yep. That's what you get for makin fun of the ninja.

"Uh, well, Blaine drove to my house, and then we took my car here. Why?"

"Hm. We might have to change the plan a little bit though. Speaking of which, I guess I should fill you in on that."

"That would be totally awesome. Thank you Dave," Blaine said. Was that an 'A Very Potter Musical' reference? Because if it was, we might be able to become friends after all.

"Very Potter Musical?" I asked. I can't help it. I need to know.

"Of course." Finally. After all of my years of searching, I finally found a Starkid. Thank you god.

"Where have you been all my life?" Do it Blaine. Do it. You know you want to.

"Oh, in a cupboard under some stairs." He's smiling.

"YES! YES YES YES! OH MY GOD. KURT. WHY HAVE YOU NOT INTRODUCED US BEFORE?" I asked, jumping up, grabbing Blaine, hugging him, pulling away, high-fiving at least fifty different ways. All the while, Kurt is just sitting there looking dumbfounded. If I hadn't just found my soul mate, I'd think it was ridiculously cute.

"Um, I did. You know like, a few months ago."

"SURE BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HE WAS A STARKID! I should totally not take you shopping tomorrow. You've done wrong in my book." He was gaping now. Sure it was my fault that I kind of just pushed them away when they first came and talked to me, but it's different now.

"Oh no you don't. I'm still going shopping. Now will you please explain this plan you have?"

"Sure. I'll explain it. But I'm sitting by Blaine now. Jerk." That received an eyeroll from Kurt and a smirk to Kurt from Blaine. It's official. Blaine is my new best friend.

Once I was situated, I started in. "Ok. In all seriousness, we're not gonna let this slide. Ralphie has been wanting to do this for way too long. So, there will be two cars tonight. One will follow you two to Kurt's, and one will be waiting somewhere to follow Blaine. It'll be me, Finn, and Puck behind you on the way, and then Sam and Mike following Blaine. I don't know what will really happen after that. I mean, I'm all for staking out at your house, possibly Sam and Mike staying in Westerville, but I know that's a long shot." .Kurt looked stunned. "Don't look like that Fancy. I told you. Ever since you two forgave me, I'm not just going to dash my chances to make it up to you. I know I have a lot of ground to cover."

He chuckled. "That's true. You have a bit of ground left. I just think that all sounds a bit drastic."

"Once again, you don't know how Ralphie talks. He's passionate about this. You wonder why I won't come out. There's my answer. Ralph scares the shit out of me. Now, the guys said to meet up after this in the choir room. Puckerman said that we could go through backstage." Why is he so pale again?

"You're scared of him?" Oh. Eh, might not have been the best thing to say.

"I do have fears Kurt. I am a human being. The main reason I'm scared is because he always goes through with his threats. The reason I'm not freaking out too much is that I know you're both being looked after. Speaking of which, be sure to tell your Warblers what's going on Harry freakin Potter." Heh. I had to. He chuckled too though. It's all good.

"I don't want to worry them though."

"I know you don't. I really don't either. But while we have Finn, Puck and myself here, Sam and Mike are going to need at least two more people to help in case of extreme measures. Just too more people who care about your asses too much to even let the risk stand."

Blaine sighed. "Wes and David."

Kurt gave a weird look in return. "I love them both to death, but they are both toothpicks. Two toothpicks that can be snapped in half very easily."

"That's right. You haven't seen them fight. Trust me, independently, yes, they are weak. But together, they're unstoppable. They're almost like twins. They know what the other needs to be successful."

"It's still hard to picture."

"Just take my word."

"Of course."

I just looked at them. I mean, what else was I supposed to do? I didn't know Wes or David. "Right. Well, I suggest that one of you call right now and tell them what's going on. They'll possibly be needed tonight."

"On it," Blaine answered. He pulled his phone out and started to text. Mmmm….

"You know, I'm not sure that texting is the best way to break it to them. Call 'em at least."

"You may have a point. It's a long story too. Don't really wanna type that out."

"Exactly."

"Alright then. Excuse me." As we watched him walk out, Mrs. Holiday walked on stage. The opening chords of Adele's 'Turning Tables' started playing. Surprisingly, Kurt and I squealed. Though mine was more of a groan of approval. I love this song. Too. Much. Heck. I just love Adele. We sang along with her through the whole song, swaying, noticing the song directed pretty much at Mr. Shue. Wonder what's going on there.

Suddenly, that became the farthest thought in my mind, as I froze. I grabbed Kurt and rushed out of the auditorium.

"I can't believe that after all I just said about keeping you and Blaine safe I just let him leave the auditorium like that!"

"Dave! Calm down. I'm sure he's fine!"

"Kurt, I'm guessing I forgot to mention this, but those guys left practice early. Before I did to try to find 'materials' to make sure you go to the hospital." He's white again. I really need to stop doing that. "Kurt, if you need to, go back in there and stay with Mr. Shue. Either way, I'm not letting you by yourself."

"No. No. I'm staying with you." I just nodded. I can't even speak right now. When we got in the hallway, we didn't see anyone, which just heightened our fear more. I can't believe I didn't even think about this.

_To: Finn_

_Code red. Blaine's out by himself. I need every single one of you. Get Shuester too. Maybe we can stop this. _

_From: Finn_

_WHY IS HE BY HIMSELF? WHERE'S KURT? IS HE OK?_

_To: Finn_

_Kurt's fine. He's with me. Just get the guys and get here now!_

_From: Finn_

_That still doesn't answer why Blaine was by himself!_

_To: Finn_

_HUDSON. JUST GET HERE ALRIGHT?_

I swear. Ugh I don't have time for this now! I have a Starkid to possibly save.

**So. Another chapter that you get to decide the ending for. Choice number one: Blaine is found in a terrible state, or two: he's safe, just hadta go to the bathroom or something. **

**Unplanned AVPM shoutout there. I promised myself that I would never do that because it's just like kinda cheesy I guess. But I don't know. Just happened, once again.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope this turns out good. Ever since like the 7****th**** chapter, this whole story has just been whatever comes out of my fingers. Same goes for this chapter….**

**Don't own Glee….you know, I don't get disclaimers. I mean, it's pretty obvious that we don't own what we're writing. If we did, our favorite shows would probably be a lot different. **

When we got to the choir room, everyone was there waiting for us.

"Ok. Tell me why Blaine is by himself," Finn demanded. Good grief.

"Look Hudson, I don't have time to explain right now. Can we just focus on finding him first?" I pleaded. I just found the only person I know that loves 'A Very Potter Musical' as much as I do. I can't lose him now.

"Yeah. We can. But I just need to know why he was alone. Please just tell me that." I sighed. There is no getting through to this guy.

"Fine. I told him to call some of his Warblers and tell them that they might be needed. So he stepped out to do so. Then it hit me that I just sent him out on his own and I freaked out. When he wasn't right in the hallway like I thought he would be, I freaked out even more. And here we are."

"He needed to call someone? Ok…well has anyone checked the bathrooms?" Why would he—huh. Why didn't I think of that?

"No. Let's do that now." So we split up and searched every bathroom in the school. Why we would need to, I don't know. I can't really see the guy going to any bathroom other than the one right by the auditorium. But it doesn't matter.

We still couldn't find him.

I started freaking out again. "And none of you saw anyone in the halls?"

They all shook their heads no. Holy crap. Why the hell did I leave him alone? Oh, I finally convinced Kurt to go back to Mr. Shue by the way. It didn't take much really. I just told him to stay there in case Blaine made it back there without one of us knowing. He agreed. And honestly, I don't think he'd want to be there if we found Blaine in a state that…..HAPPY THOUGHTS DAVID. HAPPY THOUGHTS. RED VINES! RED VINES! RED VINES! Need to get me a package of those.

"Alright. Let's head outside. Split up. This time though, grab a partner. I'm more worried when we're outside for some reason."

They all agreed. So the pairs ended up with Me and Finn, Puck and Sam, Mike and his truck. Hey. Not my fault that we were uneven. That and he volunteered. But this way, we can get more ground covered.

The first few moments that Finn and I were alone were majorly awkward. It was dead silent, which kind of freaked me out. Luckily he broke the ice with, "So, what brought this sudden change on?" Well, at least he's being straight with me. No stupid weather talk.

"Finn, you know I'm gay." He looked shocked.

"I do not! But hey, that's cool man. I have nothing against gays." Ha, oh Hudson.

"Cut the crap Finn. Kurt told me you figured it out. Speaking of which, when did you get the brain to do so?" He started pouting.

"I'm not that dumb, ya know."

"When I told you to tell the others to break a leg, you thought I meant for them to actually break their legs."

"So I have bad common sense. Just answer the question man."

I sighed, "Look. I'm gay. I've finally accepted that. I'm not ready for people to know yet, but I am ready to stop being what I've been. I hate being a monster. So I want to stop. Hence me joining Glee and stopping with the bullying."

"Alright. That's cool. And, you don't want to like…get with Kurt do you?" Ugh, Hudson!

"I don't think we're close enough for you to know that yet. But, if we ever reach that point, remind me and I'll be sure to tell you."

"Fair enough." We didn't get any more time to discuss anything because my phone beeped.

_From: Puck_

_We found him. By the football field. Better get here quick. It's not good. _

I froze in my tracks. No. No no no no no no no NO! "Football fields. Now. Run Hudson!"

And he did. We did. We got there in a little under five minutes. Puck was right. It wasn't good. **(Some of you might kill me for this.) **

It was horrible.

Blaine was on the ground, clearly unconscious. It looks like his head was cracked, because it was bleeding like heavy duty. God, so much blood. I looked up at the wall that he was laying by. That's where I saw the sickest of the sickest things I've ever seen. Written out in blood, Blaine's I'm assuming, was: _You've been warned. Don't come back, or it will get worse._

Oh my god. Those sick bastards. "Finn. Call 9-1-1. Tell them we need a cop and an ambulance." But he was frozen in fear. He wouldn't move. "Ok, Puck, you do it." He did, and soon enough, they came. I had text Kurt, but I told him to go straight to the hospital with Mr. Shue. The Night of Neglect has officially been neglected. Thankfully everyone understands. No one is upset at all. Not even Berry.

The cops questioned me, asking me what happened. I told the truth. I've watched CSI. You don't fuck with the police, man. It'll bite you in the ass. I told them that Ralphie, Paul and the other guys were planning on doing this.

"And why didn't you report this earlier?"

"I thought they were empty threats. I knew that Ralphie and Paul hated gay people, but I never actually thought that they would do something like this." He nodded.

"Anything else?"

"I don't think so. But if I think of something, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Thank you, son." I nodded in response. After that, I jumped in my car and drove to the hospital. When I got there, I went in and found out that Blaine was in the ER but would be on the third floor after he got out. I thanked her and headed up. My mind was racing. I probably just got myself in so much shit. But I don't care. As long as Kurt and Blaine will be safe.

As I walked into the third floor waiting room, Kurt tackled me. As in hugged me, thank you. But…he wouldn't let go, and he was shaking. After about five minutes, I whispered to him, "Look, I know you're really scared right now. But can we sit down at least?" He nodded and dragged me to the floor. Not really what I had in mind, but alright. Then he crawled into my lap. I almost told him that that wouldn't be the best idea, but then he started crying. So I wrapped my arms around him and just held him, rubbing his back, telling him that it'd be alright.

If the circumstances were so horrible, I might have enjoyed that. That, and Mr. Shue looked kind of wary. I'm just glad no one else is here yet. Speaking of which, where are they?

After about 15 minutes, Kurt's crying softened to sobs, which then turned into small whimpers, which then turned into quiet snoring.

Kurt Hummel is sleeping in my arms. Once more, I would be enjoying this if my newfound best friend wasn't lying on an operating table.

Another 30 minutes passed before the rest of New Directions finally came in. When they saw me, I immediately told them to be quiet and that he was sleeping. So, they each split up in their respective groups and started talking to pass the time. Mercedes came and took Kurt's hand and held it. From the looks of it, he subconsciously grabbed it back. We looked at each other and nodded in understanding. He needs who he needs. Even if it turns out to be me.

Luckily, it didn't take that much longer for a doctor to come out. "Blaine Anderson?" Everyone, except me and Kurt, stood up. I shook Kurt lightly to wake him up, and he snapped straight awake. We then joined the others in their standing. The doctor looked amazed. "Family of Blaine Anderson?" Everyone, except Kurt, sat back down.

"His family isn't here. They're out of town. I'm the closest he has right now."

"Relation?"

"Boyfriend." Ehh, Kurt; this town isn't as accepting. You know that. Surprisingly though, the doctor's eyes softened. He nodded and motioned for Kurt to follow. "Wait, can I bring two other people?" Doc looked wary at first. I mean yeah. Why wouldn't he. But he nodded anyway. So Kurt grabbed my hand, and then turned around and grabbed Santana's. Ah. The fab four. Gotcha Hummel.

We followed, and the doctor explained what was wrong. "It's actually not as bad as you would think. He has a broken arm and a broken leg, both of which are broken because they were seemingly beaten by something, I assume a baseball bat. He has a deep cut on his forehead, but we were able to stitch that up quite nicely. The worst of it is the blood loss, coming from both the cut on his head, but also from something else. I guess you didn't see this when you found him, but, well. I'll let you see for yourself." He looked saddened all of the sudden. This can't be good.

When we walked in, he looked just like the doctor described. Casts on his arm and leg, stitches on his forehead. When he walked to the side of the bed though, he lifted Blaine's right arm. Santana gasped. Kurt made that broken sound that he made earlier in the choir room and clung to my side again. I saw red. There, carved in Blaine's arm, was one word. _Fag_.

**So….Blaine's not dead :D. I'll never be the one to kill him. Ever. But I couldn't stop myself. I almost went with something along the lines of Blaine was waiting at the football fields and when Puck and Sam found him, he told them to tell Dave that they had found him, and it wasn't pretty. And then when Dave got there, it woulda been like HAHA DAVE FELL FOR IT. But then I thought that was a tad out of character. So you can just make up that scene in your head if you would like. **

**I feel like this was a better way to move the story along. So I really hoped you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, I actually somewhat planned this chapter. I wrote it in school if that counts. **

**Don't own Glee.**

**Dave POV**

Blaine woke up about an hour and half after our discovery. When he first saw us, he smiled at us, and we smiled back. Then he looked down to assess the damage to his body. He saw the broken stuff first, I told him he really looked like Harry Potter now with his LIGHTNING SHAPED CUT **(there ya go PowerLad)** on his forehead which he sadly chuckled at. Then, he noticed something about his arm wasn't right. Needless to say, he didn't take it extremely well. He just…stared at it. He didn't talk, he didn't really even acknowledge us at all. He didn't move. He was just...there. Before we could move to talk to him, a single tear rolled down his face. Kurt caught my eye; I nodded. I grabbed Santana and walked out.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing? We have to get back in there! We have to be there for him!"

"And we are. Kurt just needs some time alone with Blaine for a while."

"I don't care!" Of course you don't. Why would you care. I sighed

"San, imagine that you just woke up in the hospital with a broken arm and leg and a cut on your forehead. It would suck right?"

"Exactly. Let me back in."

"Oh but I'm not done yet. Now, imagine that you looked down and see that 'fag' has been carved into your arm. Then you remember why you're in the hospital in the first place. Would you rather have just your loved one, or two other people you just became friends with in there while you talk to said loved one?"

"Fine. I get your point. But as soon as Kurt gives the okay, you're not holding me back."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

**Kurt POV**

It would be extremely hard for me to actually crawl in the bed with Blaine with his broken right leg and left arm. Anywhere I tried was pretty much a bad choice. So I settled with taking his hand. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"There's nothing you could have done."

"It still shouldn't have happened."

"You're right. Kurt, have I ever told you about my friend Jazz?"

"No. I like his name though."

"Well. He is the reason I left my old school."

"What? Why would your friend be the reason you left? That doesn't sound friendly at all."

"Ok, so he's not the reason. What happened to him is the reason."

"What do you—"

"Kurt. Do you remember back in my confused stage. You got upset because you said you looked up to me. Admired how proud I was of who I was?"

"Vaguely." Honestly, it wasn't something I wanted to revisit. Move on Anderson.

"Well, Jazz was to me then as I am to you now. Except Jazz and I didn't get together. We were just best friends. We'd do everything together. Now my old school is just like McKinley in that it has it's homophobic assholes. They didn't like who Jazz was. So, one day, they tried to fix him. They took him, and just started beating him. Only then, they didn't limit themselves to shoot for a hospital trip. They went all out. I was the one to find him. It was horrible. And through the blood, I could see the word 'homo' carved on his arm, much like this." he lifted his arm. "He was announced dead on arrival at the hospital. I felt my world crash down around me. He was my best friend, the only one who understood, and he was ripped away from me because he was gay. I was scared, knowing that they'd come for me next, and Jazz was never going to be there to tell me it was okay. At the funeral, I didn't cry. I was numb. I couldn't feel anything. I could only see the coffin that my dead best friend was lying in be lowered into the ground. When I got home, I asked my parents if I could transfer. They knew I was gay by then, and understood my fear. So I moved to Dalton. I met Wes, David, and everyone else who were so accepting of me it hurt. They don't know about this. You're the only one of my current life who knows about any of this. But that's why I was distant when I saw my arm. It was Jazz all over again, only this time it was me, and I wasn't dying." I didn't notice this, but my grip on his hand got a lot tighter, and his voice had gotten a lot softer, his breathing heavy and shaky. I was also sobbing.

"Thank you for telling me. I promise, as long as I'm around, nothing's going to harm you."

"Way to pull out the Sweeney Todd there. But I promise too, you're going to be safe as long as I'm here. Kurt, I know you wanted to go back to McKinley. I know you miss everyone, but can you please just stay at Dalton as long as those ignorant assholes are still there?" I nodded. It's all I could do. "Thank you. You can tell everyone they can come in now."

While everyone was talking to Blaine, I noticed someone was missing. So did Blaine. "Where's Dave?"

"I don't know. I think he was falling asleep on one of the chairs in the waiting room," Finn said.

"Oh. I need to talk to him. Can someone get him?"

"Right. I'll be back," I said as I walked out of the room.

**Dave POV**

Kurt came out within 20 minutes and gave permission for everyone to go see him. I just stayed out and text my mom to let her know what was going on. Then I sat and thought about what happened. I can't believe that Ralphie would actually do something like that. I know he said he goes through with his threats, but he's never actually sent anyone to the hospital before.

I wonder what would happen if they ever found out about me. Would I end up the same way? Would I have a worse fate? I mean, not only would I be gay, but I'd bet anything that they'd feel ridiculously betrayed.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of boots walking towards me. I looked up and found that it was Kurt.

"Why aren't you in there?" I feel guilty as hell.

"I just figured that I'd let everyone else talk to him. We just found something in common. We're not as close as everyone else is."

"Oh. Is that why he's asking for you?" What?

"Really? Why is he asking for me?"

"He just said he needs to talk to you."

"Oh. Well. I'll just talk to him whenever everyone leaves."

"No you won't. You'll get up and talk to him now," he said with such fierceness that I almost peed myself.

"There's no arguing with you is there?"

He smirked. "I would advise against it."

"Well, lead the way." I still don't want to go. But since Blaine got beat for my carelessness, the least I can give him is my attention. When we got there, I hung back a little. When I say a little, I mean that I could be out the door in under a second without dashing for it. I hoped it would just stay like that. Then Blaine had to open his mouth.

"Where's Dave?" Thanks Anderson.

"He was just with me. I don't know whe—Dave! Get over here!" Kurt demanded. Dear god. How can I like someone so much when he yells at me like that. Geez I really hope I'm not one of those people to get turned on by power.

Blaine chuckled. "Geez Kurt, don't scare him off." That statement was answered with a very cute tongue sticking out at him. The gleeks parted like the Red Sea. If he's going to talk to me, I hope they clear the room. Blaine must have sensed my uneasiness because he came to my rescue by saying, "Guys, can you give me and Dave a minute?" They all left willingly, so I guess I've gained everyone's trust. "What's up, Starship Ranger?"

I chuckled. "Not much Harry Freakin' Potter. I can't wait for Starship to hit YouTube. It's going to be epic."

"It is really good." I gaped at him.

"How do you know?"

"I hope you're wearing your diaper, cause you're going to shit your pants."

"Man you really know how to whip out those references. Tell me!"

"My cousin," he paused.

"Yeah?"

"Is Darren Criss." He did not JUST NOW drop that bomb on me.

"You mean, I've been calling you Harry Freakin Potter when your cousin is actually Harry Freakin Potter?"

"Yep."

"DUDE! That is not something you keep from a Starkid!"

"Well I didn't want that to be the only reason you wanted to be my friend."

"It wouldn't have been. I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"We're not that close Dave."

I sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Numb. Super painkillers. But you know what's awesome. I have a Harry Potter cut now. I can actually be legitly called Harry Freakin Potter."

I smiled. "You amaze me."

"Why's that?"

"You're still so cheerful. How can you still be wearing a smile after all of this happened?"

"Because I know I could've been worse. There's news about people getting jumped and killed, and later you find out they're gay. I'm lucky. All I got were a couple of broken limbs and cut on my forehead that Darren will be crazy jealous of. Even this," he pointed to his arm "will fade some day. Maybe if I keep a positive attitude it won't happen again."

"I thought they killed themselves?"

"Some did. They're dead nonetheless."

"True enough. I'm really sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Everything. All of this is my fault." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Did you tell those guys to attack me?" I sighed. I know how this story goes.

"No, but I didn't stop them either."

"But you didn't give the order. Did you give them the equipment they used to attack me?"

"Of course not, but they still left practice early and I did nothing to stop them."

"But you didn't supply them. So I'm failing to see how this is your fault."

"I left you alone Blaine! I gave them the opportunity. I never stepped in or tried to stop them, all because I wanted to keep my stupid reputation."

"Dave, what was I doing when I was in the hall?"

"I hope you were calling Wes and David."

"I was. And who told me to call them?"

"I did. I told you to make the call. Then I was stupid enough to let you go alone."

"You never told me to go to the hall to do it. That was my mistake. But why did you tell me to make the call in the first place?"

"So you would have protection at Dalton."

"What does that mean?"

"I want you and Kurt to be safe."

"So, if you were trying to keep us safe, how in the world is it your fault."

"You've lost me man."

"If you were trying to protect me, you didn't want me to get hurt. You had nothing to do with the hate crime committed against me."

"But I—"

"If you blame yourself one more time, I will never introduce you to Darren." I gasped. He wouldn't dare.

"You wouldn't."

"Ah, but I would."

"Fine. But you'll never stop me from being sorry. This shouldn't have happened, and you didn't deserve it."

"I agree. It shouldn't have happened. Luckily, I think the police have enough evidence to bring them in."

"How? I mean they believed me, but I thought that they couldn't go on one verbal piece of evidence alone. I thought they'd need physical evidence."

"Obviously, you didn't pay much attention to the crime scene. They ran off before I blacked out. I got a chance to glance around, trying to see how much damage I was looking at. They left every weapon they used. Probably dropped it to write that message on the wall." He shuddered. I couldn't help it. I grabbed his hand to let him know that will never happen again. Not with me around. "Another thing; I noticed at the football game Kurt and I attended that there was a camera at every entrance and by the concession stands. I made sure to get into one of those cameras views." Brilliant. "The only trouble with that is that it was dark. But they can still use it. That mixed with the weapons and your testimony should be enough."

"Smart move with the camera thing. How did you get from the auditorium to the football field though?"

"Well honestly, I had to go to the bathroom. I'm guessing one of them saw me and told everyone else because they were waiting for me when I walked out. But they weren't smart enough to form a full semi-circle, and I found a small opening. So I took it and ran. I may be small, but I'm fast. I just ran and then I remember the cameras. They were catching up to me so I decided that was the best shot. It'd be better to get it caught on tape. I made it, but they were right behind me. It was no use. So I just got to the entrance and that's when they finally caught me. I don't really remember much of the rest. Just that I could feel something impacting my body really hard and really fast. And the result lies in front of you now. By the way, I'd like to not have to walk out of here with a broken hand so can you at least loosen your grip?" Huh?

"Oh! Sorry." I immediately loosened. Didn't let go, but loosened. "I didn't notice I tightened it. This whole thing just pisses me off. So I'm sorry I took it out on your hand."

"No worries. Now, can you grab my phone?"

"Um sure."

"Thanks. Have to make a quick call." He said winking at me. He's weird. There was a pause as he waited for the other person to pick up. When Blaine smiled, I assumed that they finally answered.

"Hey Darren, it's Blaine." My jaw dropped. "Hey, so you know that kid who was bullying Kurt a while back? Well he's really nice now. Turns out, he's a Starkid. So I was wondering if maybe you would say hi to him or something?...Awesome. One second." He gave me the phone.

Covering the mouthpiece, I whisper shouted to Blaine, "It's official. I love you. As a brother of course."

Now to talk to the coolest person on the planet. "Um, hi, it's Dave."

"Hey Dave, what's up?"

"Not a lot just chilling here with Blaine. What about you?"

"Same, except I'm here with the Joe's. Walker, Moses and Ritcher. Look can I tell you something?"

"I guess so."

"Blaine told me about you and what happened between you and Kurt. And I'm guessing you really are cool now so that's all fine and dandy. But Dave, don't forget. There's nothing more badass than being yourself. And be nice to people, because no one likes an asshole."

"You know, I think I can do that. Thanks Darren."

"Anytime."

"Alright. Well, here's Blaine again." I handed the phone back to Blaine. I'm star struck. I just got advice from Darren Criss. It shall go into effect at once.

"Alright man, I'll see you in a few weeks….Yeah, bring some of the guys if you want, I don't care…I'll be sure to do that….see you then bro…love you too…bye." He hung up and turned to me. "Have a nice chat?"

"Um yes. That was amazingly awesome. Thanks. That pretty much just made my year."

"Want me to make your whole life?"

"Of course."

"Darren and some of the guys are coming up in a few weeks and he told me to invite you. You wanna chill with some actual Starkids?"

"Hell yeah, man! Like seriously, I'm really happy that we're cool now. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Because I'm giving you an opportunity to meet my cousin?"

"Well, I admit. That's part of it. But you just seem really cool. I think it'll be good for me to have a friend like you."

"I agree. It's late. You should go home. Tell everyone else to come say goodnight. You all need to leave and get some sleep."

"Eh it's not that late, it's only—" oh. It's nearing 11. "Ok. You're right. Visiting hours are almost up anyway. I'll see you later. I think it's pretty obvious that our shopping trip is canceled now."

"You guys can still go. Don't let my being injured stand in your way."

"We're not going without you though. We've been through too much. Which is weird considering it's just been one night."

He laughed. "Yeah it's a tad strange. Well goodnight Dave."

"Night Blaine."

As I walked out, I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. Things are somewhat starting to look up. And it's a fantastic feeling.

**Let's play a game. How many references to anything Starkid or Darren are mentioned in this chapter? Names don't count.**

**Was throwing Darren in there too much? Hope not because I really liked it. Thoughts on tonight's Glee? Mine are that Quinn's a bitch who wants to be prom queen a little too much, though I understand that she doesn't want another thing ripped away from her. We got another Kurt bitch face :D made me happy. No Dave or Blaine, though both were mentioned…I actually liked Rachel's version of 'Go Your Own Way'. I usually don't like when she sings but I liked this one. I cried when Sam did. It's a touching story and a lot of people can relate since they're going through the same thing. That's what I like about this show. There someone that almost everyone can relate to. **

**Thoughts about the promo next week? PROM EPISODE! Yes I know what the spoiler is. Can't wait to see it. Kurt in a kilt. Love it. Dave and Blaine in a tux. Love it just as much. Quinn hitting Rachel, NOT SO MUCH. God, I used to love Quinn and hate Rachel, but it's starting to turn around. **

**So, give me your thoughts and reviews! Love you guys. **

**-Paige**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm kind of in a writing block stage right now, so I'm hoping something good will happen in this chapter. **

**Glee is not owned by me.**

As soon as I walked through the door at home, Dani tackled me. "David Alexander, where have you been? You do realize that it's past 11, right? You had us worried sick!"

"I'm sorry mom. And obviously only you were worried sick because mom and dad are I'm guessing asleep." Well, they weren't in the living room so.

"Fine. You had me worried sick."

"I really am sorry Dan. I also hate to say this, but our shopping trip is canceled for tomorrow." She looked like she was about to protest, so I sat her down and explained what happened. I told her everything from practice to telling Kurt, Blaine and New Directions about Ralphie and to be on guard and Paul overhearing that I was gay. She was relieved at that ("I didn't think I could keep that from him much longer"). I told her about Ralphie still planning on going through with his plan and leaving early. She got a dark look in her eye then. She kept it there until I got to the part of finding Blaine by the football field and what was carved on his arm, and her expression changed to shock and tears started forming in her eyes. Then I told her about going to the hospital and getting the chance the talk to Darren Criss. She squealed at that. Yeah, she's a Starkid too.

"Was he nice?"

"From what I gather, yeah. He's really nice. Get to meet him and a few others in a few weeks."

"No fair! I wanna meet him!"

"I might consider talking to Blaine about it. Right now, I just want to sleep. Do you think that's possible?"

"I suppose. Goodnight Dave."

"Night Dani."

…..

The next day was a blur. Mainly because I didn't get as much sleep last night as I had hoped. All I saw in my dreams was the message in blood on the wall and the word carved on Blaine's arm. I woke up every time I saw Blaine's curled up body bleeding on the ground. So I only got about an hour total of sleep last night.

I really wish I could say that no one was talking about what happened. But it was on the news this morning. Turns out people at this school actually watch the news. They didn't really release much information, just that a kid got jumped on the campus. Meaning my name wasn't mentioned at all, so I wasn't connected, so no one gave me crap.

The cops turned in Ralphie's and everyone elses names to Principle Figgins and they've all been suspended, though it doesn't really matter since they were all taken and being kept in the jailhouse for now. It makes me feel better nonetheless.

I sat by the gleeks at lunch today. Not a word was said. We sat there and stared at our food. I know that we talked and joked with Blaine last night, but this morning, hearing everyone talk really got to us. Every time something was said concerning last night, Finn or someone else would clench their fists, trying not to actually get up and cause a scene. They decided that the less people knew that they were involved, the better.

After school, I decided to take Dani to the hospital to meet Blaine. Hey, they were going to meet today anyway so why not? When we got there, and walked in his room, I noticed Kurt was there asleep. I smiled. He must have been here for a while now if he's knocked out. I looked over at Blaine who was fully awake now since me and Dani walked in.

"Hey there Starship Ranger, what are you doing here this fine Friday?"

"What does it look like Harry Potter? Visiting you of course. This is Dani, by the way. You would have met her today for our shopping trip, but you know. Anyways, thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. I'm bored as heck though. Turns out there's not a lot to do in a hospital."

"That sucks man. How much longer do you have in here?"

"They said that I need to stay just one more night so I should be out tomorrow."

"Hm. Well, do you want me to bring you anything?"

"You don't have to. I should be fine for one more night."

"It's the least I can do." He stared to protest but I cut him off. "I'm not blaming myself Anderson. I mean that you've been really accepting of me and you're giving me a second chance. So I wanna do something nice for you."

"Fine. Really, I just want some movies. I'm not picky so just pick out a few and we can watch them tonight."

"Mmkay I think I can do that. I'll be back in a little bit then. Dani, come on."

She looked at me and asked, "Can I stay here? If it's ok with Blaine. I mean I was hoping to get to know him today anyway, so I figured this would be as good a time as any." I looked at Blaine. He shrugged.

"Alright. I guess you can stay. Try not to drive him crazy Dan."

"Why would I ever do something like that?"

"It's just who you are. I'll be back."

As I walked out, I could hear Dani getting comfortable. I hope Blaine's ears aren't bleeding when I get back.

**Dani POV**

I didn't really know how to go about this. I mean, I don't just want to ignore that he's in the hospital, but I don't just wanna make him remember that he's in the hospital. That makes sense right? Yeah, I didn't think so either.

"So, are you a Starkid, too?" Oh. Ok. So he's going to start the conversation.

"Yep. In fact, I'm the one that converted Dave into one. I want to thank you by the way. He told me you let him talk to Darren. I think it made him forget about what happened last night. At least for a little while."

"Yeah, seeing his reaction while he was talking to him made me forget a little while. Let me guess though; you want to talk to Darren too."

"Eh, it'd be cool, but that's not why I'm here."

"Ah? Then why are you here?"

"Well, we were going to meet each other today. So I thought I'd still make that happen. And I'm going to be completely honest here. I wanted to see if it was true."

"Oh. Yeah. It's true. I have 'fag' carved into my arm." Oh. Forgot about that one.

"No, no, no. I meant the scar on your forehead. Dave said it was lightning shaped. That's pretty cool." He burst out laughing. It made me smile. He has a nice laugh.

"Yeah. That's the one good thing about this. I shall forever be called Harry Potter," he said with a smile. Nice smile too. Too bad he's gay and we both have boyfriends. I'd tap that.

"I'd say that's pretty legit. But I am sorry about the other scar you'll have to live with for a while. I can't believe that they would actually do that. Ralphie seemed so nice every time he talked to me. His true colors are shown now. Too bad that I hate the color of homicidal homophobe."

"That's good to know. So I'm guessing Dave's told you?"

"About him being gay? Well, yes. But he didn't tell me directly. I really into spy stuff, see and—"

"You bugged the place Dave told someone else?"

"No. Geez kid. You jump to conclusions a lot. I just thought that I'd throw it out there that I like spy equipment. Mom butt dialed me, conviently at the time Dave told her he was gay. But I did have the kitchen bugged and heard my mom tell Dave that he should tell me. Then I heard him call me and figured that was going to be the conversation. So, he didn't tell me. But, he did in a way? I don't know. I ramble a lot."

"Oh. Well you know, since I can see us becoming friends, the fact that you're a spy is really awesome."

I chuckled. "Be careful what you wish for. It can work to your disadvantage. Dave wanted to actually tell me that he was gay and have a special brother-sister moment, and while it wasn't the spy equipment to help me out, it was my extra awesome spyness."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." We sat there giggling for a minute, but I guess it was pretty loud since it woke Kurt up.

He groaned. "What's going on? I'm trying to get in some sleep here."

I chuckled. "Good morning starshine, the earth says hello!"

Blaine looked at me and said, "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory too?"

"Mainly anything Johnny Depp."

"It's official. I love you. Can I please adopt you as my little sister?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Well, since you're gay and I never have a chance, yes. You can adopt me as your little sister."

Kurt looked at me for a minute with a confused look on his face.

**Kurt POV**

I looked at her. What was she doing here? "Dani?"

"Hey there Kurt. How are you this fine afternoon?" Well she seems cheerful.

"Very tired. What are you doing here?"

"Well, just lovely to see you too. Dave and I stopped by to see how Harry here was doing." Who's Harry? Oh. Blaine. God I am so out of it. "Dave just left to go get some movies and he'll be back later." I felt my heart flutter at that. Wait. Why? Ugh not this again. I'm just tired and I'm finally waking up. Yeah. That's it. Stick to that story. It's actually halfway true. NO. It's completely true. I need coffee.

"Ok. Well I'm going to get coffee. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok Kurt."

"Hurry back babe."

I smiled. Why would my heart ever flutter for Dave when I have that to look forward too?

**Dave POV**

"Alright, I got Alice in Wonderland, the Pirate's movies, August Rush and Phantom of the Opera, the Gerald Butler version. What's fi—" When I walked in, they were all huddled around a laptop, Blaine and Dani laughing and Kurt smiling at something. "What are you guys doing?"

Kurt answered me, considering the other two were too busy laughing their asses off. "These two decided it would be good to educate me in the art of Starkid Productions. I gotta admit, it's actually kind of funny."

"Kind of? Really?"

"Ok. It's really funny."

"Thank you. Blaine, I got movies."

"Alright just…put them..on the…table..let's finish this…first…" he said between laughs. You would think that Blaine and Dan would be the ones only smiling while Kurt was dying of laughter. Guess not.

"Fine. But make room. Where are we at?" They weren't that far. Just to the part where Voldie and Quirrel are arguing about Quirrel's clothes hanging on the back of a chair. So we watched the rest of it. At the end, we all looked at Kurt expectantly. He gave a short nod of approval and Blaine, Dan, and I rejoiced in a three-way high five.

"Don't get too excited guys. It was good, but I can't see you're obsession." We all gaped at him. Can't understand the obsession?

"It's pure awesomeness Hummel. So many lines that become inside jokes between Starkids. It makes you feel like you have family spread around the world. The only problem is that it's so hard to find any of them. Which just makes it more fun honestly.

"Ok. I can understand that. But it wasn't even right. Draco never even liked Hermione."

Blaine stepped in for that one. "That's kind of why it was written. One of the guys got in it there heads that Draco secretly liked Hermione the whole time so they wrote that scene, then kept going, then BAM. A Very Potter Musical is born."

"Makes sense. You know, the guy that played Harry looks a lot like you."

"That's 'cause he's my cousin. Don't know how we ended up looking like twins, but yeah. We're family."

"Interesting."

Enough Starkid for one day. "Alright guys, I hate to break this up, but there is a fantastic Gerald Butler movie waiting for me so can we please watch it?"

Kurt studied me for a minute. "I thought you didn't like musicals."

Dani started laughing. "Oh god no. He loves them. Just never admitted it because of that whole reputation thing." I glared at her.

"Thank you Danielle. Can we watch the movie now?"

I heard a chorus of yeahs and chuckles. Jerks.

"Thank you."

I popped it in and we watched it….for about twenty minutes. Then it basically just turned into a sleepover, except we didn't sleep over. We joked, talked, one of the nurse even brought us popcorn, which turned into a popcorn war. We even played a few pranks on each other.. Well, sort of. You can't really do much pranking in a hospital. Anyway, I felt good. It's nice to finally have friends who 100 percent accept me. And although it's kind of morbid, I'm glad our time together was spent here instead of the mall.

At least here, I can be myself and not have other people I don't even know looking at me and judging me.

**Oh dear god this was the worst chapter ever. I need help. **

**Am I piling the AVPM on too much now? Because it kind of feels like it. Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions to where this story should go from here. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm kinda nervous about this chapter. We'll see how it goes. Oh! Extra that got left out of my Glee Rant is at the bottom.**

**Once again, I don't own Glee. **

When Dani and I walked through the front door of our house that night, we knew something wasn't right. It was dead silent and the only light shining was that of the living room. I told Dani to go to her room and if she really wanted to listen, she could just turn on the mics that she has in the there. When I walked in the room, I immediately knew it wasn't going to be good because my dad was sitting on the recliner with a blank expression, and my mom was looking at him nervously from the couch.

"Mom, Dad. What's going on?"

"Why don't you tell us? Care to explain why the police called today and asked for you, then when I told them you weren't here, said that I was supposed to tell you that your testimony will be needed in court? David, why are you getting called to court?" my dad asked in a low, but concerned voice.

I sighed and went to settle by mom. "Last night Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend came to the school to see their friends perform for the Night of Neglect. His boyfriend left the auditorium and Ralphie and a few other guys chased him to the football fields and beat him. He's in the hospital right now actually."

"That still doesn't explain why they need your testimony."

"Well, I was in the auditorium when he left. He didn't come back so we went to look for him and Puckerman found him at the field. I went down there and told Puck to call the cops, and I was still there when they showed up. I gave them the names of the guys who planned it and I'm assuming that carried through with it. So it's probably just that."

"Oh. Well, I can't say that the boy didn't deserve it." Here we go.

"Dad, no one deserves to get beaten like that."

"Maybe so. But that's just what he gets for being gay."

"You can't help who you love, Dad."

"Why are you sticking up for him? You used to laugh with me about it."

"Because I'm gay, dad. I just couldn't accept it before." He stared at me, then started laughing, thinking it was some joke, like I was still laughing with him.

"He's serious Paul. He told me last week." He stopped at the sincerity of my mom's tone. He looked at me again, this time with a fire in his eyes. There was a short pause in the room while my dad collected his thoughts.

"You have an hour, to get your things and get the hell out of my house."

"Dad, please—"

"I said, pack your things and get out."

"Paul, be reasonable abou—"

"YOU HEARD ME DENISE. It's not up for discussion." And with that, he got up and walked upstairs. All the while I had tears pouring down my face.

I turned to mom. She had the tears following too. "Mom?"

"Dave, I don't like that he's doing this, but it's better not to test him. You said you had a place to stay in case this happened right?" I nodded. "Alright. Pack some clothes that will last two weeks tops and whatever else you want. I'll work on your father during that time. I promise. If he doesn't crack, I'm leaving him."

I stood shocked. "Mom, you don't have to sacrifice your marriage over this."

"Yes I do. He will not take one of my children away from me." She walked over to me and pulled me into her version of a bear hug.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too sweetheart. Now go pack up. And make sure you call your friend." I just nodded again. I can't really think right now, much less talk.

I went upstairs and started packing, when I heard someone at my door. I turned to see Dani standing at my door with fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Dani. Come here." She ran to me and collapsed in my arms with broken sobs.

"Please don't go." I felt the tears forming in my eyes too.

"I have to Dan. Just know that I'll be at Kurt's anytime you need me. I'll still be at school. It'll be fine. I promise."

"Ok. Dave I'm so sorry."

"I'm not." She looked at me puzzled. "I came out to dad. More people know that I'm gay. It's only a matter of time before I'm officially out. And besides, being kicked out gives me more time to spend with Kurt. Why would I pass that up?"

She chuckled before punching me. "Dave! You're not supposed to make me laugh! This is horrible! I'm going to miss you."

"I'll be around Dani. I bet you can come over to Kurt's anytime and we can still have our movie nights and hang out, alright?" She nodded, tears still flowing.

"Call me everyday this weekend ok?"

"I can do that."

"I love you David."

"I love you more Danielle." She started helping me pack and I was ready within twenty minutes. Dad met me at the door.

"Keys." I dropped the house keys in his hands. "And the keys to your truck." I reluctantly dropped those in his hands too, right next to the house keys. I then got a double tackle hug from Dani and Mom, both saying they love me.

"I love you both too. I'll see you around." With that, I grabbed my bags and walked out the front door and down the street.

….

There was a gas station/coffee shop down the road that I stopped at to finally call Kurt. When he answered, it sounded like I woke him up.

"Dave? Why are you calling me at 10:30 on a Friday."

"I would feel bad about that if it was a school night. 10:30 is early for a Friday man."

He sighed. "I know. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Nightmares."

"Me too. Look, Kurt, I just came out to my dad." There was silence on the other end, possible for sleepy Kurt to try and register what I just said. Then he freaked.

"REALLY? THAT'S GREAT DAVE! How it'd go?"

"Well, that's why I'm calling actually." I heard my voice crack. Again with the tears? "He, uh, he kicked me out. I was wondering if that offer for a place to stay was still valid."

"Oh my god. Yeah. Of course it is. Come on over."

"He took my truck too."

"Ok. Give me a few minutes to get dressed. Where are you?"

"The gas station down the street from my house."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes tops."

"Thanks, Kurt."

"Don't mention it."

After he hung up, I bought a coffee and reflected on everything that happened in the previous 24 hours. It's funny how everything can change in an instant. One minute I'm laughing in a car with Dani. The next I'm waiting for Kurt to pick me up because my homophobic dad kicked me out of the house for being gay. It's just funny to think about.

I saw Kurt's car pull into the station, so I got up and walked outside to wait for him to park so I can get in. Before I could though, Kurt was out of the car and giving me a bone crushing hug in a little under a second. Nice job Hummel. It's amazing at how much our bodies mold into each other. If we weren't in parking lot, I would never want this to end. I mean I still don't, but. Eh, you know what I mean.

"Kurt, can we please just go?" That seemed to snap him out of it.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go home." The actual ride to his house was silent. I was too wrapped in my thoughts to actually talk, and I guess Kurt got those vibes, because he didn't try to press me.

When we got to his house, Mr. Hummel met us at the door.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Mr. Hummel. Especially after all I did to Kurt. It wasn't right of me and I regret it so much. But I promise that's the old me, and it's never going to happen again."

"Call me Burt. It better not happen again or your ass will be on the street. Got it?"

"Got it. Thank you again, Burt." It's weird to call him that considering the last time I came into contact with him I was expelled.

"It's no problem. Kurt told me about everything, and if he's willing to give you this chance, I am too. Just don't screw it up kid."

"I won't. I promise." They didn't have an extra room so I'd be rooming with Kurt. "No funny business alright?"

I started to say 'of course not' but Kurt jumped in. "Dad! I have a boyfriend that I don't intend to cheat on."

"Right. Still. No funny business." I chuckled and nodded.

When we got to Kurt's room, I sat down on the bed, back in my shocked state.

"Dave?" I looked at him. "Do you want to talk about it?" I broke again. Tears started falling from my eyes, yet again. This time though, I had someone to hold me. He came and sat by me and wrapped his arms around me. I sank into his arms and just cried.

When I calmed down, I took a deep breath and started in. "Me and Dani got home from the hospital and when we walked in, it was completely quiet and the only light was coming from the living room. I walked in and my dad was there and he said the police station called him and said I had to testify. Then my dad wanted to know why I was being called to court so I told him. And then he made the comment the Blaine deserved it and I fought back. He asked why I was defending him and I just told him flat out that I was gay too. And here we are, which means, he didn't take it well." If the words hadn't come out in extremely bitter resentment, I bet tears would be forming right about now. I looked at Kurt though and it looked like he was about to let the tears fall over. Not tonight. "Do you have extra blankets?"

He looked confused. "Why?"

"So I can make myself a nice sleeping arrangement on the floor. Why else?"

"Nonsense David. You're sleeping on the bed with me."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it? I just told my dad that I had no intention to cheat on Blaine, and I was telling the truth. There is just no way I'm letting you sleep on the floor to screw up your back. So you're sleeping on the bed."

"But—"

"No buts David Alexander. Now get ready for bed. I'm tired and I have no doubt in my mind that you are too." I nodded, grabbed my stuff and headed towards the bathroom.

While I changed and brushed my teeth, I couldn't help but think about everything that happened this past week. I came out to both of my parents and my sister, I joined Glee, Blaine's in the hospital, and I am now living with Kurt because of my dad hating who I am.

As I walked back to Kurt's room and layed down next to Kurt, I only had one thought in my mind: I should write a book.

**So...the end to this chapter wasn't the best. Oh well. I really had something else to say, but I forgot...let me think for a minute...OH. Ok I know that on the show, Dave's dad said he was accepting of gay people, but he said that AFTER I said he was an extremely religious asshole in this story. So I'm sticking with the asshole, even though I want to write a nice Paul Karofsky. :(**

**Glee Rant Extra: Did anyone else get extremely upset that whenever someone was crying, no one hugged them, like at all. In the hallway with Dave and Kurt, Kurt just stood there while Dave sobbed while I was like HUG THE BOY KURT HUMMEL. In the hallway with Kurt and Blaine. Not hug comfort. Just a very good talk. It was like, where are my 'it's going to be okay' hugs? Then when Dave left the gym at prom when he and Kurt were supposed to dance, why did no one go after him at all? I know this is basically Klainofsky, but seriously. I just felt an extremely lack of physical comfort when anyone was upset. It was just like. Oh. They're upset. I'll just sit and watch them cry. I'm like…really?**


	20. Chapter 20

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I know it's been forever since I updated a decent chapter and like a week since I posted the last one. School's wrapping up and it's just getting really crazy. I take that back. We've been watching movies in the majority of my classes, but I missed too many days of school this semester ruling out any chance of exemption from my finals. So I'm worrying about review work and all that jazz. I'm sad to say that I have no idea what to do with this story right now. I'm going to work through this chapter and hope some of you happen to think of suggestions for what should happen in this story. This is getting long.**

**Enjoy! I don't own the show Glee. But I can always dream.**

I was surprised that I was able to get to sleep fairly easily that night. Kurt was right; I was exhausted.

When I woke up the next morning, I first thing I noticed was the weight of something nuzzled into my side and my arms had apparently wrapped themselves around said weight during the night. I opened my eyes to find that I wasn't even in my room and looked down to see that that weight was Kurt. Then everything from the previous night came rushing back. It just made me hold on to Kurt even tighter, which ended up waking him up.

He groaned and finally cracked his eye open to find himself crushed against me. But he didn't freak out or anything. He shifted around so he was looking at the clock and groaned again.

"Seriously, David? 7:30 on a Saturday morning? I am a human being. I do like to sleep in."

I chuckled. Of course he wouldn't be concerned with the fact he's cuddling with his ex-bully when he has a boyfriend. Nope, not while he's sleepy. "I'm sorry. I usually get up and run on Saturday's. Just my internal clock doing its job. It's just too bad I don't wanna move. I'm still exhausted and that's the longest amount of sleep I've gotten in a long time."

"Well, in that case, stop talking and go to sleep, therefore letting me go back to sleep," he whined. This is pretty funny. I'm not gonna lie. I might just have to find a way to use this against him.

"I'll try." But he didn't catch it. He was knocked out by the time he finished talking.

I have this problem that whenever I wake up, there is no chance of going back to sleep until bedtime that night. So I just watch him sleep. It's nice to see him in peace after everything that has happened to him in his life. This is the first time that I've ever seen him relaxed with no defense up. I regret ever taking his peace from him.

I let him sleep for another two hours before I felt like it's time to get up. I nudge him and he doesn't budge. Weird. At the hospital it took almost nothing at all to wake him up. Then again, he was only dozing then. Now he's full on asleep. I might have to get the water bucket. I shake him a few more times before he finally moans. I stifled a laugh. This is fun.

"Kurt. Wake up. I gave you two more hours. I think that was enough."

"You're telling me it's only 9:30?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. Now get up. Blaine's coming home today. We should throw him a coming home party."

"Blaine!" he gasped. Just the mention of his boyfriend's name snapped him out of sleep and right out of my arms. I feel the warmth leave me immediately and I feel a little less happy inside.

"Yeah. You know. That guy who's coming home from the hospital? I figure the guy might like to see all of his friends today after dealing with just us yesterday." He nods.

"Yeah. Yeah that seems like a marvelous idea. Do me a favor and start calling people. I'm going to shower and then make a cake."

"Alright. But you're taking care of the Dalton boys. I get movies and stuff too. Oh, call his parents to make sure it's cool first!"

"Right. I'll do that." He sounded really distant with that one. Must still be freaked out that he slept in the arms of a boy who wasn't his boyfriend. I hope he calms down. We just shifted while we were sleeping. It's no big deal.

Well, it shouldn't be. Why's he making a big deal?

He left the room and surprisingly came back within 20 minutes. He always struck me as an hour shower type of guy. But I'm still sitting with the satisfaction of finishing my task of calling people before he gets out. Everyone is going to meet here and then follow Kurt to Blaine's house.

"Kurt, how about you just take the supplies with us and make a cake when we get to his house. Everyone's almost here and I know there is nothing better than coming home to something baking in the oven." He sighed.

"You may have a point. I just don't want to mess up his mother's kitchen. It's the most amazing kitchen in the whole wide world." I just gape at him.

"You are like the cleanest person I know. I bet that if you get a single drop of batter on the counter, you'll break out a cleaning kit to fix it. I promise. It'll be fine," I said as I walked downstairs to their entertainment center, which I'm guessing holds all the movies. Ah! Yep. They're there.

I picked a bunch that would fit different interests but I could not for the life of me pick something that we would all like. I walked back upstairs trying to rack my brain.

"Alright. What movies did you pick out?" Kurt asked.

"Well, honestly, I couldn't really pick anything that I thought would appease everyone. So I grabbed a movie for what I think each personal taste would be. I have musicals for you and Berry, I have every Will Smith movie you own for Mercedes, have a few actions movies with lots of girls for the rest of the guys, Harry Potter and Disney films for Blaine, and I'm still having trouble with the other girls, so I was hoping that maybe you could find something?" Now it was his turn to gape. "What?"

"How do you know that that's what they would want?"

I laughed. "I'm not stupid Kurt. I'm very observant. Almost all you and Rachel sing are songs from different musicals. It's not that hard to figure out. Mercedes is full on black power and she's always talking about Will Smith so that one's a given. Guys just like action movies and our guys are complete horn dogs so there's the girl part. Blaine told me he liked Disney and I kind of just guessed the Harry Potter part. He seems like he'd like Harry Potter. And I don't really know how girls think so I don't know what they'd want. But you spend a lot of time with them so I'm guessing you know what they're into and everything."

He smiled. "Yes. I know what they like. Don't worry about it. Now, load up. I want to be able to get there and possibly make some sort of a banner."

Geez. Pushy.

When the car is loaded up with movies, cake supplies, an old sheet and some paint, we just sit there waiting for everyone to show up. It doesn't take long, of course, since all these guys are the most supportive beings on the planet and Finn lives with Kurt anyways.

Then I think of Dani and how I promised to call her every day.

"Hey, do you mind if we pick up Dani? I know that what happened last night was really hard for her too and I think it'd be good for her to get out of the house. I can only imagine at how resentful of my dad she is."

"Of course. She and Blaine really hit it off yesterday anyway. I'm sure he'd be glad to see her."

I smiled. "Thanks, Kurt."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get in the car. It's time to go."

"What? Not everyone's here ye—" I looked around to see that in fact, everyone was there. And I just said that I was observant. Wow, Dave. Just wow. "Oh. Ok then. Let's go get Dani and get going."

On the way to my…parents house? I don't know if I can still call it mine considering…well. You know what happened. No need to revisit it. Anyway, I called Dani to let her know what was going on and that we were on our way to get her. She was ecstatic and ran out of the house before the car was even parked in the driveway. I noticed she brought her CD case. We're in for a fun ride.

I was right of course. While she has a really good music taste, she does have a mixed CD of the most ridiculously fun songs to sing on Earth. We're jamming out to "Party in the USA" right now. We've made it a game to see who could sing it worse than Miley. So far, none of us are winning. No offense Miley Cyrus_. _**(Sorry. She annoys me.)**

Before no time, we're pulling into Blaine's driveway. I have to say, this is nothing like I was expecting. I always saw Blaine living in some huge, beautiful Victorian mansion. Don't get me wrong, it's still Victorian, but it's one of those simple Victorian houses. Remember Sabrina, the Teenage Witch? Yeah, it's just like that house. Pretty much exactly like it. It's still striking. I guess the inside will be just as old fashioned as the outside then.

Kurt picked up a flower pot outside of the door and grabbed the key. Really Andersons? Under a flower pot? You're just asking for someone to break in.

When we walked in, everyone's, except Kurt's, jaw dropped. The living room was a dark blue with a black wrap around couch, and one of those black globe chairs that hang from the ceiling that I have always wanted to have in the corner. A large plasma TV was hanging on the wall, with a full blown entertainment system set up below it, stocked with an X-Box, Playstation 3, a DVD player and even a VCR. Along each wall was various pieces of art that accented the room nicely.

"Holy shit. Kurt, if this is what the living room looks like, I can't wait to see the kitchen," I said. "Seriously, that kitchen must be the god of all kitchens."

He chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up. It's amazing to me, but I don't know how much you'll like it. Everyone got the chance to design a room in the house. The living room was the work of Blaine and his dad. His mom got to do the kitchen," he explained while leading a few of us into the kitchen. It wasn't what I was expecting. It's like I stepped into a whole different house. The kitchen had white cabinets with red walls and a granite counter that stood against the wall and curved out to make a breakfast counter. The microwave was hanging in between two of the cabinets over the counter and the oven was to the side with a nice red and white tile pattern above it. All in all, it was a nice kitchen, but it didn't live up to my expectations set by the living room.

"I like it. Has a nice homey feel to it. I still prefer the living room," Finn said. I nodded in agreement.

"So did the boys. That's why she let them do whatever they wanted with the living room and they let her have the kitchen. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a cake to make. Does anyone know when he's suppose to be back?"

I think about it and remember one important fact. "Better question. Who's picking him up? I thought his parents were out of town." Kurt stared at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my…I didn't think about that. I guess I'd better. Who knows how to bake a cake?" We all looked at each other. I'm guessing no one did.

"Come on guys," I said."Surely one of you know how. Remember back when you had that bake sale? You baked those yourself. They were a hit."

"Yeah after I put pot in them," Puck said.

I looked at Kurt. "Tell you what. I'll go get him, you stay here and make the cake. I'm sure that if anyone else tries, Blaine won't have a house to come home to."

"But what if you get lost on the way back or something?"

I started chuckling to myself. "And to think; you once called me a dumb jock. How could I get lost when I'll have the person who lives here in the car with me? Don't worry Kurt. I'll be sure to get your boyfriend home in one piece. Dani, you wanna come with me?" She nodded and I walked up to Kurt waiting for him to give me the keys. He was cautious at first. "Come on, Kurt. I thought we were friends now. I told you, everything will be fine. Get everyone else to paint the banner, and you make the cake and he'll be here before you know it, alright?" He nodded and gave me the keys.

On the way to the hospital, Dani asked, "Why did Kurt act like that just then?"

I shrugged. "He probably just wanted to tell Blaine that I'm living with him before someone else could and make it seem like something else is going on. Speaking of which, let Kurt tell him. Don't let it slip when we get him."

She scoffed. "You make it seem like I have the biggest mouth on the planet. I can keep a secret David."

I smiled. "I know Dan. I'm just making sure for my sake. I don't want to cause unnecessary trouble between them after what's happened." She nodded with understanding.

"Okay. I gotcha. Now, turn the radio up. I think I hear 'Forget You'." I laughed and screamed sang the song, along with many others, all the way to the hospital.

**Alright! I have links for the house and kitchen on my profile...I hope.**

**The living room was my own creation and kind of my dream living room if I ever end up living alone. **

**So, how was it? Hope it was good!**

**I have a surprise next chapter ;)**

**Until then, **

**Paige :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright. Here goes. Hope you like my surprise ;)**

**Oh! Don't own that one show who is having their season finale tomorrow night…what's that called again…Oh yeah! GLEE.**

So it turns out that hospitals don't really like to let random people take their patients.

It took 30 minutes of convincing and a call to Blaine's parents before the hospital finally let us take him. Thank god we had his doctor and a few nurses, who talked to us while we visited and got the idea that we were good kids, on our side or we might still be fighting the front desk about it.

Blaine looked relieved to finally be out of that hospital. "Seriously guys. I was about to go INSANE. Johnny Depp and Gerald Butler can only hold me for so long." There was only one difficult aspect of the situation. He had a wheelchair. So it took us another 20 minutes to get Blaine in the car and figure out how to fold the wheelchair. So it took about half an hour to get to the hospital, an hour to even get to the point of leaving, and it'll take another half hour to get back.

God have mercy on my soul because I know for a fact Kurt Hummel is about to make me wish I was never born.

That was my thought as we were pulling into the driveway. The half hour that it was SUPPOSED to take to get back turned into an hour and a half because of the lunch rush traffic. I'm about to die. Why do I think that, you ask?

Kurt is standing on the porch, glaring at us.

We didn't even have time to get out of the car before he attacked. "Three hours you were gone. THREE HOURS DAVID. And it didn't occur to you ONCE to call me. Why in god's name were you an hour and a half late in getting back? Tell me that."

Dani, Blaine and I glanced at each other, scared to shit. "Kurt, just calm do—" I started.

"Do not tell me to calm down David Alexander Karofsky. I…I'M IN A RAGE! Seriously do you know how worried I was? I was about to call an investigative team and WHY ARE YOU ALL WEARING THAT SAME WINNING GRIN?" He was right. All three of us were grinning like idiots.

Blaine started cracking. "Because Kurt, you just used your first Starkid reference." Dani and I burst into giggles.

"Yeah Kurt. Congrats. You're officially part of the family!" Dani exclaimed.

"This calls for a group hug! Come here Kurtie!" I said. We caught him off guard, that's for sure, so it as easy to pull him in and for Dani to drag Blaine to the front seat for the most awkward hug ever.

"Ow, ow ow ow ow ow. Guys, guys watch the arm!" We all released, still giggling like idiots. At least Kurt seems to have calmed down.

"Look Kurt, it took a half hour to get to the hospital right? Then it took us FOREVER to get the hospital to actually release him to us, then it took another FOREVER to figure out how to get Blaine in the car with his broken limbs, speaking of which, can you help get him out and up the steps? Then on the way back we hit major traffic. It never occurred to us to call because we were having too much fun jamming to the radio in standstill traffic." I said, while getting the wheelchair out of the back and attempting to unfold it. It's harder than it looks alright? Kurt just gave me this pathetic look, came over, and unfolded the thing in one move. Hey, cut me some slack. They had to spend a week in those things. I didn't.

"You still could have let me know. I'll get Finn and Puck to come help carry Blaine and the chair inside." Blaine looked like he was about to protest, but Kurt held his hand up. "Don't even bother dummy. They need the exercise. Besides, they do it all the time for Artie. You're part of the family, therefore they are willing to do it for you."

"That's all fine and dandy Kurt, but why are they at my house?" Oh shoot Kurt! It was supposed to be a surprise.

"Alright, fine. You caught me. We're having a little welcome back party for you. Please enjoy the fun, will you?"

He laughed. "I don't think that'll be too hard for me. I love being around you guys." Soon after he said it, he was being lifted off the ground by me, while Puck and Finn had a thumb war to see who would have to carry the chair. I swear, they are so dumb sometimes.

Kurt led us inside and I must say, the cake he was making smelled so delicious that I almost dropped Blaine. Apparently he had the same thought. "Ugh, Kurt what's baking? Whatever it is smells remarkably good."

Kurt smirked. "That my boyfriend is the smell of your welcome back cake made with love. Gives it that extra lovely smell. Pun intended." Blaine and I rolled our eyes at that one.

"Really Kurt? I think we get that it was intended." I said, sarcastically. He shot me the evil eye. I smirked. "Sorry. It's just too fun to mess with you."

"Yeah, well look where that got us before." He said coldly. I tensed and looked down, finding the dark blue carpet suddenly very interesting.

Blaine looked up at me and back at Kurt. "Kurt, that was a little uncalled for. He was just kidding." But Blaine didn't even need to say it. Kurt already looked remorseful.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just the lack of sleep from the past few nights. I get cranky when I don't sleep." I nodded, but made it my mission not to say anything else for a while. We had cake and watched movies, and I'd laugh at the appropriate times, but I just couldn't shake that comment for some reason.

Finally halfway through the fourth Harry Potter, Dani said something. "Okay David. You've been sitting here moping this whole time. What's wrong?" I looked around to see if she had caused anyone else to turn and look. Luckily no one seemed to have heard her. I just shrugged. "Look I know something's wrong." She turned to find Blaine, who was very awkwardly snuggled into Kurt's side. It was so funny to look at that I almost cracked a smile. Until I remembered Kurt and got depressed again. "Hey, Blaine?"

He turned to look at her and said, "Yeah?"

"Would you happen to have a room your house that would provide me access to a piano?" He gave her a weird look, but nodded.

"Yeah. It's down the hall to the left. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just need to have a chat with my brother. I promise, everything will still be in tact after we're done."

I heard Puck whisper, "If they weren't related, I would definitely have just pulled a 'that's what she said'." I threw a pillow at him. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Work on your whispering Puck. She's my sister. Get your mind outta the gutter, man." I saw him turn a deep scarlet and sink deeper into the floor.

I followed Dani to the music room and stopped in my tracks at the door. This is any music lovers dream. I was a room about as big as the choir room. Along one wall was a line of guitars, most signed by various artists, on another wall was a line of different stringed instruments, in one corner was a drum set, in another was a grand piano, and lastly there was a collection of various brass and woodwind instruments. Then out of no where, in the middle of the room was a booth, with the control panel on the back wall. I could live in here. I looked over and saw Dani quickly pull herself together and go to the piano.

"So Dave, what's eating you?" she asked, as she started playing a random tune on the piano.

I sighed and situated myself inside the open booth. "Nothing really. Just that comment Kurt made earlier. It's just bugging me for some reason. Then the fact that it took this long for someone to even notice that something was even wrong. I just felt alone."

"Well, like Kurt said, he hasn't gotten a lot of sleep the past couple of days. And now that he has to house you because dad's a homophobic douche bag, I can only imagine that he lost even more sleep last night."

"Can we not talk about dad right now? Last night was horrible and I don't want to think about it for a while."

She nodded. "But just know Dave. You're not alone. I'm here, and I think you have quite a few people in that living room who would support you if you came out. I'm not saying you have to right now, but I don't think you'd be alone." Her eyebrows quirked and she smiled. Next thing I know, she's playing the opening chords to "Not Alone" by Darren Criss.

**(**_Dani_, **Dave**, _**Both)**_

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_And I've seen how heartless the world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best to make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through._

She kept playing. "You gonna sing it with me Dave?" I laughed and nodded.

_Now I know it ain't easy (_**No it ain't easy**_)_

_But it ain't hard trying (_**It's so hard trying**_) _

_Everytime I see you smiling _

_And I feel you so close to me _

_**And you tell me**_

_**Baby you're not alone**_

_**Cause you're here with me**_

_**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down **_

_**Cause nothing can**_

_**Keep me from loving you**_

_**And you know it's true**_

_**It don't matter what'll come to be**_

_**Our love it all we need **_

_**To make it through**_

**I still have trouble**

**I trip and stumble **

**Tryin to make sense of things sometimes**

**Oh, I look for reasons**

**But I don't need 'em **

**All I need is to look in your eyes**

**And I realize**

_**Baby I'm not alone! **_

_**Cause you're here with me!**_

_**And nothing's ever gonna **_

_**Take**_

_**Us **_

_**Down!**_

_**Cause nothing can keep me from loving you**_

_**And you know it's true **_

_**It don't matter what'll come to be**_

_**Our love it all we need to make it through**_

**I don't matter what'll come to be**

She stopped playing and had a huge smile on her face. I did too. "Will you do the runs with me Dani?" Now it was her turn to laugh and nod.

_**Our love is all we need**_

**To maaaAAAaaaAaaAkkke it**

_To maaaAAAaaaAaaAkkke it_

_To maaaAAAaaaAaaAkkke it_

**To maaa—**

I stopped because I realized that I was joined on that last one by a voice that wasn't Dani's. I looked at her and she still had this gigantic smile on her face.

I turned around to see none other than Darren Criss himself.

He smiled. "Aw come on man. You were supposed to finish that run with me."

I laughed and shook my head. "Take it man. It's your run. I'll come back with the last word."

He shrugged. "If you insist."

_To maaaAAAaaAakke it_

_**Throooooouuuuuugggghhhhh**_

We couldn't even make it through the last word because of how awful it sounded and how badly it made us laugh.

He walked over to me. "Yeah, it doesn't work as well when you just jump in. Guess it's a good thing we didn't let Draco maybe it was the fact that we only had three people, in which case, we sort of needed Draco. Hi. I'm Darren Criss."

"Hey, I'm Dave. I talked to you the other night?"

"Oh, that's right. Been using the advice I gave you?"

"Sadly, not really. Haven't gotten much of a chance to yet. My dad now knows that I'm gay if that counts."

"I'll take it. And who's that lovely lady with the mad piano skills?" I saw Dani blush.

"That, would be my little sister Danielle, Dani for short."

He smiled. "Well Danielle, Dani for short, it is nice to meet you. You have a really nice voice too. Can you play anything else?" Of course she can. On top of being a nerdy spy cheerleader, she also knows how to play 5 instruments. It's a wonder she hasn't exploded from all her awesomeness.

So I left them to their bonding and went back to the living room, in a much better mood than I was going in.

That is until I saw the faces of everyone else in the house. Blaine had a look of complete guilt and sorrow on his face, Kurt, Santana, Finn, and Brittany had sad, apologetic looks on their faces. Rachel had a look of pure anger on her face. Everyone else just held disbelief in their features.

"What?" I asked.

Rachel lashed out. "I'll tell you what. You relentlessly picked on Kurt and Blaine for being gay while you were the whole time!"

My world froze.

"What?" I managed to whisper out again.

"Dave, let me explain," Blaine said. "All throughout the house are speakers that allow us to hear anything that happens in the music room. If one of us are recording something, or writing something new, it gives us the chance to hear it wherever we are in the house so we can put in our share of criticism later. The microphones and the whole sound system aren't turned on though unless any key on the piano is touched. We've heard all of your conversation since Dani started playing the piano. All of it." Including the part about me being gay.

"Look man, aside from maybe Rachel, none of us have a problem with it. Your sister's right. You're not alone in this." Sam said. I could hug that guy right now.

"Guys, I was going to tell you at some point in time. But I thought it would be later, after all of this cleared up. I mean as you heard, I just came out to my dad last night, and it didn't go well at all. I'm living with Kurt and Finn right now until further notice. Rachel, I understand why you're mad; your dad's are gay and you're just upset that I could ever do that to someone when I knew exactly how they felt. I'm sorry. I just never wanted this to happen. It's not something I asked for. I just hope that you guys can be here for me when I do decide to tell the rest of the school." When I addressed Rachel, I saw her eyes soften just a bit, but she still held her defense. Everyone else just smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Dave, we'll be here for you man. It's what we do." Finn piped in.

"Yeah. Have you ever known us not to accept someone for who they are?" Tina asked.

I smiled. "Thanks guys. Rachel, I know I'll have to work on you, so I just want you to know that any comment I ever made about your voice was a lie. It's amazing. Ask Kurt. You moved me to tears at regionals. Something I still resent you for." She smiled a bit. "Now the outfits, I can't honestly say I love those." Darn. Made her glare again. "Sorry! They can just be really over the top and really annoying to look at. Anyways. Thanks again."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we get back to the movie? You can't just cut into my Harry Potter time like that!" Blaine shouted. We laughed and returned back to our original positions on the couch and floor.

The more that I think about it, the only person I have left to tell is Azimo.

But I'm sure the minute I tell Az will be the minute the whole school finds out. I just have to figure out if I want it to be sooner or later.

**Sooooo…Surprise! Darren's here! Next chapter I'll explain and everything. I could do it now, but I'm really tired and don't want to type anymore. I hope you liked it! The next thing I post will probably more than likely be another Glee cap so be cautious about opening the next one I guess. **

**Have a good week!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am so sorry to the anonymous reviewer with no name that posted telling me to keep my opinions of the show separate from the story. I didn't mean to make you get your hopes up for another chapter and then log in to see that. In my defense though, I gave fair warning that it would not be an actual chapter in both the previous chapter and even the title of the actual recap. Luckily for you though, there are no more Glee episodes for a while so all I'll be posting from now on will be chapters of the actual story. I'm sorry also if anyone else feels the same. It was seriously not my intention to frustrate you in any way. I just like to gush on here, where people might understand my excitement; I don't get much of the chance in the outside world. I just also thought it was a bit ridiculous to make a completely different story that would be made up completely of reviews of the show, especially when it would just be sitting there all summer getting no action. **

**To make up for it, here is the chapter that you were actually wanting.**

**I'll give fair warning that this chapter will be really short, being as it will just be part of the last chapter in Kurt's POV.**

I'll be honest. I was worried. Not so much that Dave was going to drive them into a ditch or anything, but more because I have NEVER let anyone drive my car before.

Especially since Mercedes threw that rock through the windshield. I've been protective of my baby ever since then.

I got even more worried when the time came for them to be back here, they didn't show up. My worry grew as each half hour came and went. When they drove up, I was furious, even more so when I saw that they were all laughing and looked to be jamming out to something. Dave stopped as soon as he saw me, and the other two soon followed.

I gave them a piece of my mind. And then I went off and used a Starkid reference. Why did I do that? They pulled me into a group hug and it's so hard to stay mad at those three after a special group hug.

But I still wasn't happy. That mixed in with the lack of sleep, I was super irritable and I wasn't thinking when I said "Yeah, well look where that got us before." I instantly regretted it. Especially when I looked around and saw everyone staring at me in shock, and though he was looking at the ground, there was no denying that I had hurt Dave and he was fighting to hold back the tears.

"Kurt, that was a little uncalled for. He was just kidding." I looked at Blaine and opened my mouth. Then I closed it and took a breath.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just the lack of sleep from the past few nights. I get cranky when I don't sleep." Dave looked up and nodded. But I can tell he didn't recover from it properly. The whole rest of the time he would smile and laugh, but I saw right through it. What I said really got to him. God, I felt horrible.

When he and Dani left to go to the music room, I stood up. Blaine looked up at me with a questioning glance. "This is my fault. I need to go talk to him."

Blaine shook his head. "No. Let Dani handle it. I'm sure she's done this more times than we can imagine. She'll know what to do."

I sighed a nodded, but I didn't sit down. Instead I started walking down the hall.

"Kurt! What did I just say?"

"Calm down, Warbler. I'm just going to the bathroom." I saw him chuckle and I smiled.

Halfway there, I heard a voice come out of the ceiling. HOLY SHIT, GOD IS REAL! I am sooo sorry great almighty one. I didn't mean anything that I-

"_Nothing really. Just that comment Kurt made earlier._" Oh, it's Dave. Why can I hear Dave? I started walking back to the living room and sat back down by Blaine_. "It's just bugging me for some reason. Then the fact that it took this long for someone to even notice that something was wrong. I just felt alone." _

I asked why I could hear Dave.

He had a horrid look on his face. "The music room has microphones that allow the rest of the house to listen in. It's activated by the piano. One of them must have started playing." Oh.

"_Well, like Kurt said, he hasn't gotten a lot of sleep the past couple of days. And now that he has to house you because dad's a homophobic douche bag, I can only imagine that he lost even more sleep last night."_

I looked around and saw confused faces on the majority of the people in the living room. I turned to Blaine. This wasn't exactly the way I wanted him to find out. "His dad kicked him out last night. He told his dad and the bastard kicked him out." I whispered. His eyes softened and he nodded.

"_Just know Dave. You're not alone. I'm here, and I think you have quite a few people in that living room who would support you if you came out." _I saw the faces in the living room turn to understanding and shock. Except for one Miss Rachel Berry who was pissed off.

I heard a knock at the door and went to go answer it while I heard the chords of "Not Alone" drift through the speakers. I smiled. It's a perfect song choice right now.

When I opened the door, I came face to face with Darren Criss.

Well, this is convenient.

He stomped through the door and into the living room. "Blaine Anderson, why did you not tell me you were in the hospital? I thought you were safe and sound at home and then all the sudden I get a call from your parents asking me to check in on you while they were away and find out you were in the hospital? Would that have been so hard to tell me Thursday night when you called? I just drove four and a half ho—four and...a half...hours…to…who is that singing 'Not Alone'?" I chuckled. That was strangely reminiscent of AVPM when Harry is seeing Ginny for the first time in a new light.

I looked over at Blaine and he was chuckling too. "That my cousin would be Dave, the one you talked to the other night, and his sister Dani." Darren sat and listened for a minute.

_**Baby, you're not alone**_

_**Cause you're here with me **_

_**And nothing's ever gonna**_

_**Take**_

_**Us **_

_**Down**_

Darren jumped. "Dude, they're almost to the runs. Can I go intrude?"

Blaine full on laughed. "Intrude away."

"Yes!" he shouted and ran down the hallway.

We listened as Dave and Dani made it through three of the runs, and then laughed when Dave cut off when Darren joined him. We listened to the weird sounding 'through' and the official introduction. I smiled. I wish I could see that.

Then I walked back to Blaine and remembered that Dave unknowingly just came out to the entire glee club. Since none of them knew who Darren was, they weren't sidetracked by him and were still trying to process the thought of a gay Karofsky.

We heard footsteps come down the hall and saw Dave walk in smiling, then take our faces, and let the smile slide off his face.

"What?" That's when Rachel went off on him. I love her, but this isn't exactly what he needs right now. The look of terror on his face will probably torture me for the rest of my life. I saw him shrink back and inch towards the entrance of the living room. When Blaine explained to him I saw the realization hit and the fear set in. When Sam declared that it's cool, followed by Finn and Tina, I saw the fear roll off his chest and relief wash his features.

Then Blaine had to go and ruin the whole thing by turning our attention back to the movie.

Darren and Dani joined us soon afterwards, and we explained what happened to Darren. Tell you what; he may look exactly like Blaine, but Darren is one scary guy when he gets pissed off.

Watch out Ralphie. We just got the support of the Starkids.

**Once more, short I know. This is basically just a filler chapter until I get done with school this week and can focus all my attention on this story. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I was driving right? And I was trying to figure out a way to speed this story up to catch up with the actual show. With Kurt coming back, the bully whips, prom, nationals. This is what I came up with.**

**Dave POV**

"So McKinley has no form of bully protection does it?" Darren asked. I saw Kurt open his mouth but I don't really want to know what would come out of his mouth, so I jumped in before he could.

"Nope." I saw Kurt look at me apologetically; now I really don't want to know what he was going to say.

"Maybe that's something you guys should look into. It's fairly obvious that something's needed. Not everyone can pull out the money to transfer to Hogwarts sized bully-proof private school." Kurt and Blaine gave him a look. It was mostly an annoyed look, but a hauntingly hurt look too. "Sorry. You know what I mean though."

"You have a point there Curly. I'm all for it. We could form a group that roams the hallways between classes and stop bullying if we see it. And if someone has a free period, they could spend it roaming the hallways looking for trouble." Santana said. "Who's in?" We all just looked at her. Everyone pretty much shrunk back, pretending they weren't there.

I rolled my eyes. "I am." Now they're looking at me like I'm crazy, except for Kurt, Blaine, Dani and Santana, who were all sharing proud smiles. "Look, slushies and dumpster tosses are one thing. Granted they aren't acceptable either. But this," I gestured to Blaine, "is completely out of line and doesn't need to happen again. I'm willing to stop my bullying and try to get other people to stop theirs."

"Yeah, that's all fine and dandy, but in our past experiences, we've learned that NO ONE LISTENS TO US." Finn said emphasizing the last few words.

"That's because you keep pushing people to join glee club and they've gotten tired of it. Not to mention you're scrawny as hell. Now me on the other hand, I won't be pushing anyone to join glee club. Just to stop treating people like shit. I'm also pretty big. People tend to listen to me. So I'm in."

Some of them grumbled, but none of them came to the plate. "Alright then. Looks like it's me and Dave. What should we call ourselves Davey?"

"Ok um, one, it's Dave. Just Dave. Second, I really don't care. Whatever you come up with."

She smiled. "Bully whips it is then." I heard a few people snicker in the background and I heard Mike just go crazy with laughter.

"Bully whips? For real?"

"Come up with something better then."

I groaned. "I'm really lazy. So for that fact, I guess I'll deal with the bully whips."

I saw Darren smile. "You should get matching uniforms too! I'm thinkin a red 'Pink Ladies' type jacket." Kurt and Blaine had lost it after that. I felt my face getting hot.

"And a red beret to match!" Kurt suggested. I shot him an evil glare, which was returned with an 'innocent' smile.

"I know where you sleep Hummel." He was still laughing.

"Oh no! I'm so scared!"

"Guys! That's a great idea!" Santana said. Blaine and Kurt kept chuckling, but it died after they saw the seriousness on her face.

Kurt gulped. "Oh crap. Now I'm scared. Santana, we were just kidding."

"I'm not though!"

Kurt looked at her in horror. "Santana! You're just asking to get yourself bullied now! Not to mention, beret's have nothing fashionable about them at all. Maybe at some point in history or in France, but NOT here and now."

"Well then, you should've thought about that before you opened your mouth, Kurt. It's happening."

I groaned. "Joy."

….

On the way back to Kurt's house, I didn't say a thing to him. At all.

"Dave, I'm sorry. I thought she knew I was kidding. I would have never said it if I knew she would take it seriously." Nothing. "Dave?" I just kept looking out the window. "Fine then. Be that way."

As we were entering Lima, I saw the police station and a thought dawned on me.

"Kurt, I don't forgive you, but can you stop at the police station? I need to give them my number in case they need me since I'm not at home anymore."

He nodded and pulled in. I walked in and asked for Officer Carrow, the one that I talked to that night. When he walked out, I explained who I was (What? The guy can't possibly remember EVERYONE he's ever come in contact with), and that I wasn't living at home at the moment and gave him my cell phone number.

"Also sir, I talked to Blaine, the one who got beat that night, and he said that he tried to get in view of the cameras at the football field. So I would check those out if you could. He also said that they left the stuff they used there too, but you probably got those that night."

He nodded and thanked me and said he'd get back to me within the week. Then he said, "We have the medical report back, and it said that he had a couple broken bones. That I can see happening with a couple of bats, and the cut on his forehead could have possibly came from falling." I nodded in agreement, but I didn't see what he was getting at. "What I don't understand, is the cut on his arm. From what I've heard, it's the word 'fag' carved in his arm. Is that correct?" I nodded again, suspicious. "Son, that couldn't have been caused by a bat, and I'm sure it's impossible for someone to fall in such a way that a word is carved into their arm." I froze.

"Are you saying a knife was used on him?"

"Or something very sharp. But since there wasn't any broken glass anywhere on campus or just anything sharp enough to cut into the skin laying there when we got there, I'm thinking that a knife is the best bet. But since you brought up the cameras, we'll check and see what we can get."

"Thank you officer. I have to go now. But thank you for your time." I said with a dry throat.

"No, thank you for giving us the information about the cameras. We'll call you for the court date; you're going to have to give a testimony."

"I understand. Thank you." I walked out trying to keep as calm as possible.

As I climbed in the car, Kurt and Dani noticed straight away that something was wrong. "Dave, are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Kurt. Drive back to Blaine's house. I'll pay you back for gas later."

"Why? We just got back into town. It's a lot of trouble to jus—"

"Just do it Kurt," I growled. He shrunk back, but obeyed.

"David, what's wrong?" Dani asked, voice full of concern.

"You'll find out soon enough." After that, the ride was silent.

When we got there, Darren opened the door for us with a smile. But it slid of the moment I pushed past him. "Whoa, Dave, what's going on?"

"Where's Blaine?" I asked, again with a low voice, but a bit calmer than the tone I gave to Kurt earlier.

"In the living room. What's wrong?"

But I didn't bother answering. I marched to the living room, and straight over to Blaine who was watching Alice in Wonderland. He smiled at me, but just like Darren, it vanished the minute he figured out something was wrong.

"Dave, is everyth—"

"Did they pull a knife on you?" I asked, back in my growling tone. I felt the room stop. Blaine's eyes widened, while I heard a couple gasped what's behind me.

"What? No, no, of course not. Just the bats and—"

"Then how did this," I somehow managed to gently grabbed his arm, "get here?"

I felt him tense. I saw him look around to Darren, who had the same look of shocked horror on his face that I felt in me, then to Kurt, who looked like he was about to cry, and then to Dani, who was just standing there just as shocked as the other two, and then finally back to me, who I hope was trying to plead Blaine to tell the truth. He sighed. "Yes. They pulled out a knife. Thankfully, I was unconscious when they actually carved it in my skin," he said as I let his arm drop back to his lap.

"So you lied to me? You said that you saw them run off and leave the bats right before they ran off."

"Actually, that's true. I slipped back into consciousness for about a minute I guess, and they were finishing up the wall I think. They heard someone I'm guessing, because I heard whoever it was too. Then they ran off and I blacked out again. So I didn't really lie. I just left out that I blacked out another time too."

I just stared at him. Then I said, "Why didn't you tell me this the first time?"

"I didn't want you to worry and get pissed off more than you already were. Remember when I was telling you everything and you almost broke my hand? Well, I was afraid if I told you the rest that you seriously would have cause a chain reaction of breaking bones. Hand, wrist, arm. Not that'd you mean too, you'd just get mad." I nodded and started walking outside. "Where are you going?"

"I…I just need a minute." I walked out while I heard my name being called, but I didn't listen. I didn't stop until I was a good three houses down. But that didn't stop my pursuer. Within seconds they were right behind me.

"Dave—"

"Kurt, there are many reasons I don't like hearing that a knife was used. One being that being beaten by bats wasn't enough. They had a knife with them and could have killed him easily. Two, it...it makes me even more terrified to come out. I mean granted the only problem they really ever had with you was that you flaunted yourself, and since they couldn't get to you, they took Blaine. Even if I'm breaking the stereotype, they don't like anything that has to do with gay people. If they were fine with it, I would have come out months ago. If they were fine with it, you would never had to transfer to Dalton. You'd still be at McKinley, with your friends, Blaine would be in Westerville, safe and scar free. If they were fine with it, maybe—" I hadn't noticed through my huge ramble that I had started sobbing, Kurt had moved closer and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm just so much more scared now, Kurt."

He pulled back and grabbed my face, gently rubbing the tears from my face with his thumbs. "I'm scared too, Dave. It's true, life would have been much more simpler if everyone was as excepting as the people I have been blessed to have in my life. But you don't have to be this scared. You have me, Blaine, Dani, almost the rest of the glee club. And the best part? We are going to take these bastards down. And then we're going to graduate and hopefully go to a better place, as far away from here as we can get. We'll have a life while they are rotting away, because even if they get out of jail, no one will want to have anything to do with their sad, pathetic lives. So right now, I need you to be strong for Blaine, and get through all of this with us. And once it's all over with, McKinley will be a better place, hopefully one where you won't be as terrified and one where I can return to and be free again. What do you say?"

I nodded and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, hanging on for dear life. "Thank you," I whispered.

I felt him hug back and squeeze me. "David, just realize, you're not alone in any of this."

That's all I ever needed to hear.

**Shorter chapter again, but kinda packed. Well, schools out! Which means, I'll have more time to work on this and my goal is to pump out at least a chapter a week. I'm hoping to get a job, in fact I have an interview in the morning, so I think a chapter a week sounds fair. Savvy? **

**Sorry. I just saw Pirates of the Caribbean. I love Johnny Depp.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright guys, I'm sad to say that the last chapter was probably the next to last chapter that Darren will show up. An angel messaged me and gave me his opinion about Darren in the story and I have to say that I saw his point and kinda agreed with him. But I promise my dears, there will be a Starkid party towards the end of the story. I'm just gonna ramble a little to get over 2,000 words and make myself feel better. **

**So, I wrote a new story called "What the Hell?" Dani's in it and it's sorta focused around her, but there's a Kurt POV too. Dani and Kurt are gonna be the only ones with POVs. It's not really set anywhere. But on the show, Dave didn't really bully as much after Kurt left, or that we saw anyway. In this story, he never stopped, Kurt never transferred back, and Dani's a freshmen. I thought it was a pretty good idea so I wrote it down.**

**Yay! Misson accomplished. Enjoy :)**

When we got home and Kurt went to take a shower, I had time to think about a few things. For one, I don't know why I reacted like that to learning there was a knife involved. I should've know something like that was used. Their fingernails were nowhere near long enough to carve that into his skin. I feel like an idiot for not thinking about it sooner. I guess I was just so caught up that it happened anyway, I didn't really pay much attention to what was used.

Then my thoughts drifted back to Kurt and how it could have been him if he hadn't transferred. Or it could've been me if I had come out.

Then my thoughts changed completely to Kurt. As I changed into my pajama pants and t-shirt, I had to wonder: how different would my life had been if I had come out before that locker room scene even happened?

As Kurt walked in, completely clothed in sleepwear (still kinda iffy about changing in the same room, can't blame him. I've only been here a day now after all), I was laying down in our bed. Whoa, ok no. The bed that we share. Not that I have a problem calling it our bed. I just don't think he'd be okay with it. Yeah. I'm gonna shut up now.

It was well past 1 AM and neither of us could sleep. Well, Kurt went in and out. He'd fall asleep and start whimpering, walk up, roll over and fall back asleep, only to restart the process. On the fourth time, I decided it be good to put him out of his misery.

"Kurt? Kurt, how about you just stay awake for a while?" He groaned and rolled over.

"Ugh, what Dave? I was having a very good dream and I would like to get back to it," he said.

I snorted. "There are a few things wrong with that statement. You don't sound tired at all right now, when you actually do get to sleep, you whimper like crazy, and you've been kicking me like every 5 minutes. All signs that you weren't sleeping well at all, so you just quit trying. Was it a nightmare?"

He sighed in defeat. "Yeah. The knife thing got me. I don't know why. I should have known anyway. It's not like anything else could have done that."

I nodded, then remembered it was dark and he couldn't really see me. "Yeah. Same here. I haven't even attempted to sleep because I know what would happen if I did." I turned on my side. "What was your nightmare about?"

"I..I don't really want to talk about it."

I nodded. "I can understand that. It'd be better if you did though."

"I know. Maybe later. Why won't you sleep?"

"I know for a fact I would have had nightmares too, either of you or me being put through what Blaine was."

Although it was dark, I could feel him looking at me. "Yeah. That's kind of what mine was."

"Wow, later came sooner than I thought. Tell me about it," I encouraged.

He sighed once again. "They had just gotten finished with Blaine, or I'm assuming it was Blaine. The person was covered in blood and it was dark. I couldn't make it out. I was staked out behind a bush and I moved too quickly to get out because they saw me and came after me. I tried to run, but my feet wouldn't work. So they had their way with me. I tried to put up a fighting, flinging my fists, kicking," _that explains that_ "but nothing worked. Every time the knife came out was when I woke up. When I tried to go back to sleep, I was flung back into it. The last time, I looked around and I saw you, but you weren't coming towards me. It looked like you were trying, but there was some invisible wall or something in front of you. All you could do is watch. And that's what you did. I woke up again and here we are."

I was fishing for words for a few minutes. Finally I pieced together an actually sentence. "Kurt, just know, that I would never let an invisible wall keep me from helping you. I'd use my hard head to break through it. Even if I was still bullying you, I would have helped. I guess I haven't told you that that's why I was the main one to bully you. To keep them behind their lines. In a twisted way, I was protecting you. I mean, threatening your life probably wasn't a good idea. But that was solely me being scared."

I could feel him staring at me. "I…you…So, you bullied me to save me from being bullied."

I shook my head. "I bullied you to save you from a worse fate. I told you. Ralphie didn't just suddenly decide to attack Blaine. He'd been wanting to do that for a long time. If it hadn't been for the daily locker checks and occasional dumpster tosses, it would have been you instead of Blaine a long time ago."

There was a pause, then a very quiet "Thank you, then." He paused for a while before scooting closer to me. "Dave, I know this may be strange, but…can you hold me, at least for tonight? To try and fend off the nightmares?" Well, that surprised me. I mean sure, we woke up this morning holding each other, but that was sleep shifting. This is..what?

"I, uh, are you sure?"

He just nodded. "I need some sleep. If this will help, I'm all for it. I just need to know someone's there." I gave a half-smile.

"Well then, by all means." I even lifted my arm to let him slide underneath.

He giggled. "Thanks."

"Anytime Fancy."

**Kurt POV**

It wasn't that I didn't like the position. I just couldn't get back to sleep. I guess I was still too afraid to try. We were silent for a little while. I thought he had fallen asleep for the most of it, until I heard "Kurt?"

I looked at him. "Yes?"

"Do…how different do you think our lives would have been if I had come out earlier this year?"

I opened my mouth, and then closed it. It was a good question. "Well, my life probably would have been a little easier. I wouldn't have transferred, that's for sure."

I felt him nod, wait a few minutes, then asked, "Do you think anything would have happened between us?"

I thought about it. The idea isn't as near as revolting as it had been when he kissed me. I imagined what it would have been like. Blaine and I being only the best of friends; Dave and I holding hands in the hallways, not a care in the world about what anyone else thought, movie date nights at someone's house, or I guess mine, because no matter when he came out, I'm sure the parental situation would have been the same. I imagined cuddling during those date nights, stealing kisses, falling asleep in each other's arms on the couch, or staying up all night talking about nothing at all. I can honestly say that I liked what I imagined. But at that time, would it have been because it was Dave, or because it was a relationship with a guy? If he was as sweet as he's been the past week that I've actually truly known him, it's possible it would have been the former of the two.

"…Kurt? Still there?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about it."

"…And?"

"I honestly don't know. There's a good chance it could have happened. That is if you liked me and acted as sweet as you've been this past week."

I heard him snort. "I've liked you for a long time Kurt."

Maybe letting him hold me wasn't the best idea. "Really?" So, why am I not moving away?

"I thought I made that fairly obvious. I did kiss you after all," he said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, and Marco kissed Craig. Doesn't mean that he had feelings for him."

"I take it you like Degrassi."

"I take it you do too since you know where that came from."

"Touché….So you know how I feel. Your turn."

I had the hardest time of my life to actually give him an answer. "I..I think it's been a week and that's not enough time to develop feelings like that. And I have Blaine, who I really care about."

"Hey, it happened in Dear John. But Blaine I understand." I stared at him.

"You've seen Dear John?"

"Dani made me. But yes, I've seen Dear John. Then I actually got the book and read it. I liked the story alright?"

"Okay, okay. Well, I'll tell you this much. I'm physically attracted to you. But emotionally, I'm still for Blaine."

"But you said in the locker room—"

"Screw what I said in the locker room. I was pissed off. I tend to say things I don't mean. Think about it Dave. I went after Finn for the better part of last year, then this year I targeted Sam. Jocks are definitely my type and the sweat just comes with that. As for chubby, just more to love and honestly softer to cuddle with. Although from what I can feel, that's far from complete chub. I don't think you have to worry about being bald by the time you're thirty. Your dad's not. Now shut your mouth before you catch flies." Seriously. He was laying there with his mouth open.

"You been feeling me up, Hummel?" What? Oh my god…I felt my face heat up.

"I…No! No, no. I just meant that you're not as soft as I thought you were!" I heard him laughing. "Oh just shut up. I'm going to sleep now."

"I'm sorry Kurt. That was just too funny to pass up."

"I'm still sleeping."

"Aww don't be like that Kurt. I was just playing around."

"Hush. Sleep time."

I heard his jaw snap shut. "Fine."

"Goodnight, David."

"G'night, Fancy."

**Eh. Not my best and short. NO ME GUSTA. Review and tell me how to make it better?**


	25. Chapter 25

**You have EVERY right to kill me. I know it's been a very long time since I posted an actual chapter. Things have just been really crazy lately. So! I'm going to make up for it now by giving you an extra long chapter!**

**Just a note. I took down the rants/gleecaps because they started to annoy me too. So, if you liked them and want to see more next season, I will gladly create another story and post them all there.**

**I don't own Glee!**

**Kurt POV**

_-About a month later-_

"I want to go back to McKinley," I said to my dad, Carole, Finn, Blaine and Dave one morning. Oh, I bet you're wondering why Dave's still here. Well, his mom held true to her promise. Dave's dad never changed his mind, and apparently said some things that Dave's mom didn't feel the need to pass on. So she filed for divorce and is living with her parents, along with Dani, and looking for a house. Dave would be there too, except, well. He doesn't want to leave. Which I have no objection to. I'll get to that later.

Right now, the look on Dad's face is the worst. He looks bewildered and angry and honestly looks like he's about to explode. Carole looks sympathetic, Blaine, with his still healing leg, his arm healing a lot faster than the doctors anticipated, looks a little sad, but I can tell he won't put up a fight. Then my eyes came to Finn and Dave, who were trying to repress their grins, but fist bumping under the table. Ah, my boys. They've been campaigning to get me back to McKinley for two weeks now. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did you just ask to go back to the place that houses the monsters that did that to Blaine?" Dad asked.

"Burt, don't forget. Those monsters were taken out of the school." Finn piped up. It's true. The minute that the police got a hold of the video footage from the security cameras, that were luckily night vision, and saw the faces of the six, they were immediately taken out of the school and are staying in a Juvenile Detention Center until the trial. But with evidence like the tape, I don't actually think we'll have to deal with them much.

"Exactly, Dad. So, let's see. Dave is no longer a threat, and hasn't been for about a month now, the six idiots are now serving time. I don't see any reason not to go back to McKinley." I saw Blaine's mouth fall to the ground.

"Well, gee, thanks Kurt. Way to show how much you care. I'm deeply wounded." I pouted.

"Bbblllllaaaaaiiiiinnnnneeeee."

He laughed. "I'm just kidding, Kurt. I know how bad you want to go back to McKinley. But I'll miss you. Hell, everyone at Dalton will miss you. You had quite the impact on us."

I snorted. "I don't see how." _Considering I had to hide myself even more at Dalton that I ever had to at McKinley and I got shot down every time I opened my mouth._ Blaine frowned at my comment. He knows EXACTLY why I said it."Anyways Dad, it's time for me to go back. Besides, I heard you and Carole talking about how tight money is getting. Taking me out of Dalton can help lighten that load a little bit."

"Yeah, and put it right back into stocking your wardrobe." He said, looking a little less menacing, and a little more teasing. "I honestly think we're saving money by having you at Dalton." I stuck my tongue out at him. His face turned serious again. "Kurt, are you sure you wouldn't have anymore trouble?"

"Mr. Hummel, I can honestly tell you that he'd have no trouble at all. The Bully Whips have been really effective since we've been established. He'll be safe if he comes back," Dave said. I saw Dad roll his eyes.

"David, for the last time, it's Burt. Mr. Hummel makes me feel old." Dave shrunk back the tiniest bit. "Anyways. Kurt, if you're sure, I'm okay with letting you go back. But I can't keep transferring you from school to school every time a new annoyance shows its face. This transfer will be the last transfer of your high school life, unless something happens and we have no other choice."

I nodded. "I understand, Dad. And I'm sure. I love everyone that I've met at Dalton and I'll miss them so much. Take no offense to anything I'm about to say Blaine because none of it has anything to do with you. I feel so suffocated. So caged in. I can't be myself there. That's why I find it so hard to believe that I left any sort of impression there because I was held back when I tried to say anything. The only thing that I ever convinced them to do was let us perform at the GAP, which I regret to this day. I can't step foot in there anymore." Blaine looked down guiltily. "Dad, I just can't live like that anymore. I'm bursting at the seams with ideas and at Dalton, I just can't let them be known, for the fear of being shot down. Not to mention I miss not being able to dress myself."

"You love the blazer…" Blaine mumbled.

"On you, but not on me," I shot back. "Dad, I miss the freedom of McKinley, and more importantly, I miss my family at McKinley. That's why I'm sure I want to go back."

Dad slowly nodded. "Okay. I'll go to Dalton tomorrow and I guess you can start back Tuesday."

Finn and Dave couldn't hold it in anymore. They literally jumped up and gave each other a bro-hug and started jumping around like idiots. So, I went up behind them and smacked them both on their heads. That calmed them down.

"Alright boys, finish breakfast. Kurt, when you finish, I'll take you shopping." I smashed into her hard and gave her the world's biggest hug.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear those words."

"Kurt, you've gone to the mall every weekend with Mercedes," Dave pointed out.

"Yes, but I didn't shop for myself. I haven't gotten to shop for myself in 5 months. FIVE MONTHS DAVID. That tends to drive a person like me insane." He put his hands up and backed down.

"Okay. Don't have to shoot me." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't forget, someone has to take me home," Blaine interrupted. Somehow we got his parents to let him stay over last night. They were uber protective of him once they got home that weekend of the _incident_. They barely let him go anywhere. They almost didn't let him go back to school. Yeah. They went a little coo-coo.

"I gotcha man," Dave said. "If Kurt lets me have his car that is."

"You need to get a job and start saving for your own." I threw him the keys nonetheless.

"I'm looking actually. I feel terrible for staying here and not helping at all." I saw Dad eyeing him.

"Are you any good with cars?"

"Yeah, actually. My uncle is a mechanic and I used to stay with them every summer and he'd teach me the basics. About two summers ago, he let me work in his shop." Dad smiled a bit.

"Tell you what then. You can come work for me in the shop after school. We'll call it even. I have a few cars in the back of the shop that were kind of just dumped, so if you can come up with the parts, you're welcome to take one of them and fix them up."

"Really?"

Dad smiled. "Really really. Well, really really IF you start calling me Burt."

"Burt it is."

"Good boy."

Dave smiled then turned to Blaine. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let me just get my stuff." I feel terrible. The boy had to sleep on the couch because we couldn't get him up the stairs every easily. But then I remember that Dave, Finn, and I slept on the floor so he wouldn't be alone, and I don't feel so bad anymore. "Alright, I'm good to go. Bye Kurt." I went and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye."

"Bye guys," he said as somewhat walked out the door.

"I'll be back later," Dave called. I smiled and waved.

"Kurt?" I heard Carole ask. I turned and let my smile shrink a little bit. No need for the whole family to know my developing feelings. Yes. You read right. Developing feelings. They're still not as strong as my feelings for Blaine, but they are definitely a lot stronger than they were a month ago and definitely almost as strong as my feelings for Blaine. And it sucks.

And sleeping next to Dave every night with his Old Spice smelling body doesn't help. The evidence is there the next morning when I wake up in his arms.

"You ready to go?" I gave a slight nod.

"Yeah, just let me change."

**Dave POV**

The ride to Blaine's house was relatively comfortable. We jammed to the radio for the most part. But it all came crashing down with one question.

"Is something going on between you and Kurt?" I froze.

"What?" I asked steadily. I mean, I don't really have a reason to be nervous. There isn't anything going on. Except for the fact that we always wake up in each other's arms and I have mad feelings for the guy.

"Dave, I'm not trying to accuse either of you of anything. At all. But lately, all he's talked about is you. I don't know if that's because he doesn't really see anyone but you anymore, which still doesn't sound fantastic, or if…something's going on. I just want you to be honest."

I sighed. "Blaine. I will not deny the fact that I like your boyfriend. I won't deny it. But nothing is happening at all. I would never try to steal Kurt from you and I would never let anything happen to make you think otherwise. I care too much about the friendship you and I have developed and I wouldn't ever try and destroy it. You're right though. He doesn't really leave the house much, except for the mall trips with Mercedes on the weekends. But it's not like he and I have been spending any extra time together. I've seen more of Finn since I've moved in than I have of Kurt. The only time I even see Kurt is at night because I'm rooming with him. I would room with Finn, but no matter how accepting he can be, he's not THAT comfortable with gays."

"Wait, you're sharing a room?" He looks really shocked for—oh my god.

"Kurt didn't tell you that?"

"No…"

"Blaine, I promise nothing happens. He just refuses to let me stay on the floor."

"What about the couch?" Now this is just starting to hurt. I thought he trusted me.

"He said it'd be worse than the floor…look. I can just go stay with my grandma with my mom and Dani if you really don't trust me that much." His face twisted into realization.

"No! Dave, I didn't mean it like that. I—"

"I think you did. And that's okay. I understand." I gave him a sad smile as we pulled into his driveway, where his parent's were already walking towards the truck and opening the door.

"Hello, son. Have fun?" His dad asked. "Oh, hey Dave. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just dropping Blaine off before I go to the rink."

"That's good. Thank you for getting him home."

I gave small smile. "It was no problem. I'll see you later, Blaine."

He sighed. "Dave, I—"

"No. It's okay. Really. I'll be gone tonight," I whispered. I reached over and shut the door, carefully, before he could say anything else, and zoomed off towards the skating rink, making sure to turn off my phone as I entered the building.

**Kurt POV**

"God, Carole thank you so much. I need this," I said as we walked through the doors of the mall. I seriously did need this. I can only handle so much grey, navy, and red.

She giggled. "It's no problem kiddo. Finn never let me take him shopping. It's good to have a fashionable boy in the family that will help me with my wardrobe, though today is totally about you. So, let's go crazy!" I laughed as she took my hand and dragged me to a store that I didn't even get to see the name of since my phone chose that moment to go off. Still laughing, I picked up the phone, looked at the message and immediately stopped laughing.

_From: MTD _**(Don't forget, stands for My Teenage Dream)**

_Kurt, I royally fucked up. I upset Dave and he left and he won't answer his phone. _

"Kurt? What's wrong?" I showed her the text and her expression matched mine.

_To: MTD_

_What do you mean 'upset him'?_

This can't be good. They'd been so good about building a friendship. What went wrong?

_From: MTD_

_I pretty much made him think that I didn't trust him….I asked him if anything was happening between you two, and he told me no, that he really only saw you at night since you share a room. Thanks for telling me that btw. Anyways, I kinda freaked out about it, well, not really. My eyes really just grew, and he reassured me that nothing happens, and that you wouldn't let him take the floor. Then I made the stupid mistake of asking "What about the couch?" and he said you said it'd be worse and that he'd just go live with his mom and Dani at his grandparents house if I really didn't trust him that much. I realized the way I made it all sound too late. And he didn't get mad, Kurt. He was sad. I think I really hurt him. _

Oh. My. God. I showed the text to Carole, who once again wore the same expression I did, this time it was anger.

_To: MTD_

_YOU DID WHAT? Okay, first off, you come talk to me if you are having those doubts about my faithfulness. Secondly, I didn't feel the need to tell you that we were sharing a room since we don't have a guest room and I thought you knew that Finn wasn't THAT comfortable with homosexuality. Of course he's upset Blaine. Your friendship means the world to him, and you basically told him that you don't trust him in the same room as me._

_From: Blaine _(Yeah. I changed it. You mad? Cause I am.)

_I'm not doubting your faithfulness. I was just worried. And I know. Kurt I'm really sorry. It's not that I don't trust him. It's just, he even admitted to me that he has feelings for you. How do I not get worried at that? I mean, he did reassure me that he'd never do anything to step in-between us, but I'm still worried. _

Oh my god. Ok. So Dave has some blame to share then.

_To: Blaine_

_Alright. Blaine, I'm going to calm down, and talk to you later. Did he say where he was going?_

_From:_ _Blaine_

_He said that he was going to go to the rink. Kurt, I really am sorry. _

I sighed.

_To: Blaine_

_I know you are. I'm going to go see if he's there. I'll talk to you later. _

He text me back but I didn't even bother looking.

"Carole, I hate to say this, but I don't think this is going to happen today. Do you mind if I take you home and then go to the skating rink? Blaine said that that's where he was going."

"Of course hunny. We can always do this next weekend. I'm sure you have enough clothes in your closet to tide you over til then, huh?" I gave her a weak smile as we walked back to the car. "Since the subject is out in the open, what is going on with you and David? And I don't mean to send an accusation. But Kurt, you can't blame Blaine for wondering. You and Dave have grown a lot closer in the past month."

I sighed. "I know. And I'm not cheating on Blaine." I paused for a few minutes before sighing and breaking down. "Carole, if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell dad or Finn?" She nodded. "I'm not cheating, but…I'm starting to feel…something for Dave. I just don't know what it is."

"Like, feelings? Crush feelings?"

I chuckled. "I think it's a little stronger than crush feelings. But yes that's the basic feeling that I mean."

She hummed for a few minutes. "How long have you felt like this?"

I sighed. "Even when he was bullying me, I would notice things about him. His eyes in particular and the rare smile that I saw. But those aren't of any real importance. No. These feelings came really about a month ago when he moved in. Carole, I don't know how it happens, because every night we go to sleep on complete opposite sides of the bed, but every morning, I wake up in his arms, and while I feel extremely horrible about it, I never want to move. I just want to lay there all day. I blame the Old Spice." She genuinely laughed at that.

"Old Spice does have a nice smell. But do you think that the feelings are there because it's David, or just because he happens to be the guy that you wake up next to every morning and you like the feeling of waking up to someone?"

I thought about it. Another question about whether it was Dave or if it was because he just happened to be the guy. I mean, Dave and I haven't really hung out and gotten to know each other. Except for the nights when we stay up until 1 just talking. And that happens to be every night. So I guess we have gotten to know each other quite a bit. And I like what I've gotten to know. "I honestly think it's because it's Dave. We've talked a lot this month. But I still do like Blaine, a lot. I just don't know anymore."

"Sounds to me like you and Blainers need to take a break. Kurt, it's not fair to Blaine if you stay in this relationship while you have feelings for another guy; feelings that sound to be growing stronger. Figure out what's going on in your head. Then if you feel like Blaine is still the obvious choice, go to back to him."

I sighed. I knew she was right. "Thanks, Carole."

"It's what I'm here for, Kiddo." Well, at least I know where my dad got that nickname.

**Dave POV**

Days like these were my favorite at the rink. It's empty right now. Like seriously. I'm the only one here. Jim, the manager, knows me well enough that he just gave me my own key. The only rule was no parties. So here I am, on a Sunday, when it's usually closed.

This place is my only real home. There is no other place in the world that I feel like myself more than the ice. I have my iPod on shuffle and I'm just skating in circles, in my own little world. Which is why I'm startled 30 minutes in by seeing Kurt skate onto the ice.

Well, sorta. He's kind of gripping the wall for dear life. Anyways. I skated my way back around to him. "Kurt. What are you doing here? And why are you using the wall as a lifeline?"

"Blaine told me…whoa, fuck….Blaine told me what happened and told me that you'd be here," he said, slipping and sliding everywhere as he tried to come towards me. Wait. Did he just say fuck? "And I was using the wall because I have never ice skated in my life." I looked at his feet, which were in fact covered in ice skates before looking back up at his face. "Just because I have never skated in my life doesn't mean that I didn't want to own a pair of skates. You never know when an opportunity will rise to use them. Exhibit A," he said, motioning towards the rink and us two, before falling straight on his ass. I laughed. I couldn't help it. "DAVID ALEXANDER KAROFSKY! Stop laughing and help me up!" I obliged, but I was still laughing.

"Come on, let's get you off the ice. I'll make some hot chocolate too." He followed me to the benches, where we discarded our skates and headed to the snack shack. When I unlocked it, Kurt looked confused.

"How do you have the keys to everything in this building?"

I shrugged. "I know the manager. He just gave me the master key."

"Makes sense."

I nodded. "So, Blaine told you."

"He did."

I sighed while turning on the hot chocolate machine. "Kurt, I told him that nothing happened. That nothing is happening. I don't think he believed me."

He shook his head. "No, I think he believed you. I think he's extremely paranoid though."

"Why, though? I've tried my hardest to become friends with him and gain his trust. I wouldn't do anything to betray that," I said while setting out two cups and waiting for the machine to warm up.

He shrugged. "I don't know. But, he knows that."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

I heard him sigh. "I know. Dave, he is sorry. He's been texting me the last hour, apologizing and freaking out that you won't answer your phone." I just stayed silent while I filled our cups.

"There's a reason for that," I said handing him his cup, before taking a sip out of mine. "I turned it off. I didn't want to deal with it. By the way he was trying to apologize when I dropped him off, I knew he'd just be trying to get a hold of me. Tell him I'm okay, so he doesn't think I'm dead or something."

"I will later."

We sat in a comfortable silence, finishing our hot cocoa, before I finally realized that I had something left to do. "We should go. I told Blaine that I'd be out of your house by tonight." He only looked up at me through his eyelashes while he finished the last bit of his drink. Then he shook his head.

"Or, we can get back out on the ice and you can teach me how to skate." He took my hand and dragged me to our stuff to change back into our skates.

"Wait, Kurt I—"

"You're not moving out dummie. I won't allow it."

"But Blaine—"

"Can get over it. You're not leaving."

I stayed silent for a moment. "Why am I not leaving?"

He paused for a minute then replied, "Because it's pointless. You're mom's looking for a house anyways; you can move out then. No need for extra labor."

I laughed. "Orrrrr, you'd just miss me." He slapped my chest. "Alright, Hummel. Let's get out there." I went out first then waited for him to basically crawl out onto the rink. "Kurt, you're never gonna learn if you're attached to the wall. Come on, give me your hands." He did but he was starting to shake. "First lesson, relax. Bad things always happen when you're not relaxed." He looked me in the eye for a minute before finally calming down, and straightening up a little bit. "There you go. Okay. Now, start on your right foot and just bring it out slowly, let it glide across the ice. Whoa, look at you go."

"David, I'm not four." I let out a bark of laughter.

"Alright then. Do the same with your left. Nice and slow for now. It's really easy. Of course you'll have to get the hang of it. Being on ice is a lot different from walking. But you'll get it. Alright, just get in a pattern." And he did. He picked it up in no time. "Look at you. Ready to pick up the pace? I'm sure I saw a snail pass earlier that we could catch up to pretty quickly." He flicked me. He ACTUALLY flicked me. "Okay, I probably deserved that. But seriously, are you ready to go faster?"

"How hard can it be? It's just doing this, only faster." He has a point.

"Alright then. Before you do though, I'm gonna let go of your hands so you can practice your balance. I'll be right here if you feel like you're about to fall." He nodded and slowly let go of my hands. I scooted back just a bit to give him room. He has surprisingly good balance for someone who just started. "Nice. Okay. Let's speed up then shall we?" He nodded again, this time smiling.

And that's how we spent the next hour. Speeding up the pace, little by little until he was able to skate at a pretty good speed. Which was still too slow for my liking. "Hey, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm gonna leave you a minute. I can feel myself getting stiff from the slow pace." I could tell he wanted to smack me again, but I zoomed off before he could.

I had made it around the rink 2 and a half times before I saw him get cocky and start speeding up. He was still slower than I was, so I caught up to him fairly easily and passed him again. I think this just encouraged him to show off more, because when I was almost right behind him again, I saw him do something that I should've know he would try.

Jump.

Luckily, I was right there to catch him. But even I'm not that good on the ice and we both fell, landing with him on top of me. I groaned and looked up at the ceiling. I haven't fallen that hard in years. I felt the head that was on my chest lift a little bit until he was looking at my face, before falling into a fit of giggles. I don't know why he thought it was so funny, but I have to admit, Kurt Hummel's laugh is contagious. So there we were. Laying on the ice, laugh our asses off about how we even ended up on the ice like that to begin with.

Gradually, I heard his laughter die down, which in turn caused my laughter to die. We finally completely stopped laughing, and were staring into each other's eyes.

"What?" I asked softly.

"I have to tell you something. Well, more like correct some things I said earlier." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, but nodded.

"Okay."

"First, you were right." I waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"About what?"

"If you left, I would miss you." I felt my heart jump in my chest as I took a breath.

"I would miss you too."

He cupped my cheek in his hand and started stroking it with his thumb. "One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Blaine doesn't know it, but he has a reason to be paranoid."

"What do you—" I could feel my heart pounding. I'm sure he could too.

"I mean, that you're not the only one with feelings anymore. I don't know what's causing them, I can't even pinpoint the exact time that they started developing. All I know is that they're here, growing stronger every day, and spreading through my whole body."

"So what do we do about it?" I whispered. He started leaning his head down towards mine.

"I don't know. But we'll figure something out," he whispered back, before closing the distance between our lips.

**Dear god. That ending didn't go the way I thought it would I seriously didn't want it to seem like Kurt was willingly cheating on Blaine. It's just, I wanted to show that he was tired of fighting the his feelings, so he just gave in to them. I know this is super long, but I kinda just started writing and this is where I stopped. And I honestly don't feel like splitting it. So tada!**


End file.
